


Links and Stands

by PeferFish



Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeferFish/pseuds/PeferFish
Summary: From chapter 4 and onward its an original story where a Stand user named Jelfonso with the stand Real-Sole and the Links from Triforce Heroes travel to Canada to defeat a Stand User who is ending the world.From chapter 1 to 3 take place during Jojo's part 5, where Jelfonso was an undercover cop who hears of a betrayal in the gang and plans on helping take down Passione.





	1. vs Diss-Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelfonzo summons the Triforce Heroes to save him from a gangster he upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of passion for this story I have come up, I hope you enjoy.

The three heroes were exploring the drablands in search for materials for fashion, when something strange happened. The triforce portal didn't send them further into the Sky Temple, it sent them to some alleyway in some city. In this alleyway was a person dressed in a very fashionable outfit. The stranger had green sleeves with grey spirals on the sleeves. In the chest area of the shirt there were three triangle shaped holes. The pants were black with green zigzags running down. Half of his hair was let down, the other side was put into three loops that intersect each other.

The stranger introduced himself. His name was Jelfonzo. He summoned the characters of triforce heroes from his 3ds to his world with his stand, Real Sole. Jelfonzo has been an undercover cop and has been trying to take down the biggest gang in Italy. He discovered the newest capo, Bucciarati, has betrayed the gang and seemingly discovered the bosses identity. Jelfonzo decided to try and join Bucciarati but in doing so has blown his cover and may need help to defend himself against enemy stand users. His stand real sole was developed through his will to take down the gang as well as his charisma and fashion that help him do it. His stand Real-Sole in short is able to call upon and convince fashionable people to help him out. It is not able to make enemies committed to fighting him stop however. This is also the first time it ever summoned video game characters.

Just then the bricks of one of the walls of the alleyway spread apart and a man emerged. He had a stand with a red octopus textured rose on its head and a grey cubular body with brown dots on it. The enemy stand user had a purple shirt with a red circle on it as well as a vertical line in the middle with an arrow shaped hole cut above it. His black pants had red skeleton legs printed on it.

The enemy stand user announced "My name is Panza Rotti, and my stand,Diss-Pair will be the end of you. I see you got stronger allies this time" Jelfonzo responded "It's you who will be vanquished. These kids have fought countless evil." The three tri force heroes got to work swinging their swords towards Panza. Panza may have been able to use his stand to ambush them, but the three heroes are quite capable of trapping enemies in narrow spaces with their swords. Diss-pair used telekinesis to make a shield out of bricks, and was gathering more bricks to create a giant fist to attack with. The triforce hero in blue cried out, "hyaa" and used his water rod to create a water pillar, lifting him and his allies onto the roof. Panza and his Diss-Pair followed pursuit.

They were all on the rooftop. Diss-pair started throwing bricks at them. The heroes could block these attacks with their swords but it was tough, and they needed to be able to make an offensive. The Blue Link again made a water pillar, this time to make defensive cover. Then Red Link who was wearing the bomb outfit threw out a bomb. Some bricks hit the bombs creating an explosion, where all of the sudden an arrow flew through. The arrow hit Panza in his shin. "hmpph, no matter, you will still feel despair." taunted Rotti. All of the sudden from the sides two brick walls closed in on the three heroes. "Now that I've dealt with your little helpers, I'll deal with you Jelfonzo!"

Unexpectedly the brick cube the three young links were trapped in was destroyed with a boom. All three links were heavily weakened, but they lived. Jelfonzo then cried out "Red Link behind you!" Red link turned around but didn't see what Jelfonzo saw. The stand Diss-Pair grabbed Red Link and then held him over the roof. Panza Rotti monologued "You see I realized that none of these kids were using stands, therefore they aren't stand users, so they can't even see stands at all.” Jelfonzo looked in horror as Red Link was dropped. Green Link caught the hand of Red Link. This left Blue Link alone to defend Jelfonzo. Panza had brick armor that Diss-Pair put on him, and was approaching. Then Green Link gasped as he was also pushed off the roof.

Blue Link went to go save his friends with the water staff. A water pillar was made cushioning for their fall. Panza saw this as the perfect time to punch Jelfonzo off and win the battle. All of the sudden a sword was pried into his brick armor. Blue Link must have given his sword to Jelfonzo. Panza was going to use his stand to also push Blue link off but an arrow and bomb were sent towards him. He had to use his stand to defend himself. He also backed up again. This was stupid, how could anyone have expected this hypnotism stand to be able to summon fictional characters. Panza was outnumbered and some of his best attacks have already failed. He may have to come back with reinforcements. But first he'll try making reinforcements of his own. He made some soldiers out of bricks. The kids with colored hair easily won with swordsmanship. This did give Panza time to retreat. Since the telekinesis effect remains on the bricks he could use them for another surprise attack later. 

Suddenly a bomb went off near Panza. Then he had to dodge an incoming arrow, which lead him closer to the Links. The Links have picked each other up creating a three person totem, and they were standing upon a water pillar. They one by one hurtled each other towards Panza. The closest link picked up Panza and threw to the ground to be surrounded by them. Jelfonzo boasted "I had a feeling you were going to retreat, so I told the Links to set up a trap, and now that they have you surrounded you're doomed." Panza Rotti did not look discouraged. Panza smuggly said "Its you who has miscalculated. You don't even understand my ability. I can control any two objects together that are identical in design. Each Link is exactly in range" Diss-Pair in that moment grabbed two Links, each by their wrist. A light shined from the dots on Diss-Pair and now two Links were under the control of telekinesis. The brick soldiers also put themselves back together. The third Link and Jelfonzo could now only defend themself. Jelfonzo managed to make a remark "This is low of you, but I still will come out on top". 

Then Panza Rotti died. It was like a virus suddenly killed him "You see I saw a fashionable young man walking along the street down below. With my stand Real Sole I was able to tell this man had a stand, so I summoned him to come up to this roof top." Jelfonzo explained. The Links turned to see the man in question. It was a blond haired guy with weird spikes drooping down. Plus he had a green suit with holes in it and a large triangle missing from the bottom of his shirt. Jelfonzo thanked this stranger and his deadly virus ability, and then that guy left. Jelfonzo thanked the three Links as well, and also apologized that he didn't actually have a way to return them home. The stand can summon anyone worthy, but it can't return them. It was also weird that the existential crisis that they were summoned from a video game hadn't set into these three characters, but they did seem to be sentient. The Links were afraid of the gang Jelfonzo was fighting, as well as the possibility they are trapped in this world, but were also ready for an adventure. They gave each other a thumbs up and cheered with their pompoms, and hyad towards Jelfonzo, implying they would stick around him until he completes his task to take down Passione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real-Sole is such a perfect stand name I'm so glad I came up with it.


	2. vs Entropical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelfonzo and the Links go to a train station in hopes of getting to Rome in time to help out Bucciarati. A gangster ends up getting in their way though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the first arc of my story.

Jelfonzo called up some allies of his, and told the Links they would be going to the colosseum in Rome, where Bucciarti is heading. They should get there soon, as it is unknown how informed the rest of the gang is about his betrayal. Walking around with three short Hyrulians would be suspicious and Jelfonzo is recognisable, so they could still be attacked at any point. Jelfonzo also noticed he was hearing a strange beeping noise. He asked the Links if they also noticed it as well. Blue Link did a series of hand gestures which somehow informed Jelfonzo that it was not the work of an enemy stand, but rather the fact that the Links were low on health. The bomb they used to free themselves from the hold of the bricks damaged all three of them, and they share health. Jelfonzo took note of how this meant that the video game logic of these characters seemed to carry over completely to the real world. He checked his 3ds and saw that the other two players disconnected and the game couldn’t load in Link. He told the Links to heal out however they could. The three links started trying to cut the grass of a random houses front yard with their sword. The grass was not nearly tall enough for that to work. Jelfonzo rang the doorbell and told them he would mow their lawn for free if they could use their lawn mower. The Links had to totem two Links high to be able to be tall enough to push it, but using it to cut the grass did seem to supply them with the health care they needed. Green Link was wearing the Zelda dress, which increases the likelihood of hearts appearing, which helped.

To summarize the abilities of the Links, Green Link had the Legendary dress and a bow and arrow. Blue Link had the Torrent Robe with the water rod. Red Link had bombs and the big bomb outfit.

Jelfonzo brought the Links to a subway station. Jelfonzo explained he had an ally who closed down the station, which isn't used much at this time to begin with in this part of Italy. An empty train would be sent to pick them up and bring them to Rome. Not only was escaping to Rome important for safety, but who knows how long Bucciarati would be in Rome anyway. The squad got to the station no problem. The train was right in sight. They walked towards the train, when Suddenly a fist appeared out of thin air and punched Jelfonzo in the face, knocking him out instantly. The Links took action and tried to strike the floating fist. The fist became invisible again and none of the Link’s attacks worked. "Hya" (We've dealt with similar things to this, we can handle it) cried Red link.  Blue Link responded "Hup"(We can't see stands, and we don't even know what this one does). The three links went back to back so they could pull off a counter attack no matter where the fist appeared next. "Hya hyaa" (We'll just have to do our best) hyad Green Link.

Their foe appeared before them. He had a stubble beard and spiked hair that was green and blue. His clothes looked like they were from the 80s, with a red and green color scheme. This man had a cold gaze that could almost be felt by the three Links. The man warned "You three video game characters don't have to be involved with this. My name is Annaki. I only fulfill my duty to the gang and that is all. I watched the fight with Panza and know all your abilities. Unlike Panza, I am an assassin, not a hunter. You three are defending my target, I am cautious of you but will enjoy my victory regardless of your effort s. You will not defeat me with my stand Entropical" . The three links did not respond. They tried to match his intimidating expression in fact.

Annaki and Panza Rotti have been in the gang since childhood. Annaki was on vacation with his parents as a kid and they fell victim to a car crash. Some gang members were the ones to save him, and they took him in for their benefit. Panza Rotti on the other hand joined simply for the thrills. Panza Rotti spent a lot of time thinking about philosophy and felt there was no greater purpose then living a high risk high reward lifestyle that fits with what he finds fun, and the gang managed to offer that to him. Panza Rotti often insisted that him and Annaki were the same person in definition, however Annaki did not agree as Annaki only served the gang out of need. However after watching Panza lose, Annaki realized that there are some similarities. The main ones being they both liked winning with their stand. Annaki was very interested in fighting the the ones who defeated his ally.

Annaki was in between the Links and the subway train. It was obvious to Annaki that this subway closing down was so Jelfonzo could come here. Annaki suspected that Jelfonzo really knew this fight would happen and wanted there to be no bystanders in the way. Jelfonzo has been playing a dangerous game undercover, Rotti and Annaki had a feeling something was strange in their district’s gang and now they finally knew why. They had met Jelfonzo before, but they never knew he had a stand or what he was up to. They still didn't know how much info he has or what would happen if he joins Bucciarati. The boss wants absolute control and this outbreak over here must be contained while Boss deals with his own troubles.

Red Link quickly threw Blue Link towards the visible Annaki. Blue Link fluidly swung his sword but transparency had appeared and spread within Annaki right where Blue Link would have struck. Annaki then kicked Blue Link away. From a blind spot Green Link aimed a sliced but now Annaki's legs and torso were completely invisible and intangible. As Annaiki’s arms became invisible his hands grabbed Links pseudo neck into a choke hold. Green Link cried out "Hyeh che cha ci" (The sound he makes when he gets burned) as he sort of was being choked. Blue Link moved in to save him but then Annaki used Green Link as a human shield. Annaki exclaimed "You see my stand makes me intangible by turning anything in its range to sub zero temperature. Temperature is just molecular vibration,without it I'm impervious. My stand keeps me together and can even aim the temperature I lost wherever I want!" Green Link had visible burn marks and couldn't escape as now the transparency of Annaki has spread to everywhere except the skin of his hand that was holding Link. Blue Link used the water rod to create a water pillar that would hopefully free Green link. That didn't work though since Annaki stand let him be lifted with the water. The water did absorb the heat though and reduced the damage of the burn Annaki managed to inflict. Annaki reappeared and threw Green Link to the ground before Green Link could counter attack. Anaki complained "Hmph, I wanted to take care of you first Blue Link but you three reacted to my attack to quickly. Still as long as I prevent you from getting on that train, reinforcements will arrive and your effort will be moot. Also it’s good you three share healthpoints, I only need to take care of one of you." Red Link noticed that while the ability to turn sub zero seemed overpowered, it was limited. His redirection of heat can only last for a moment after turning sub zero. Also while he can move anywhere with his stand including in the air or probably through objects, it may have limited range and also probably can't reapear inside an object. Red Link commanded "Hya Hyahh" (Lets attack all at once. He can't counter us all.) The three Links surrounded the water pillar Annaki was standing on. As soon as it expired they started swinging their swords as Annaki turned intangible. They kept this up hoping this would accomplish something but that hope was dashed when he appeared behind Red Link. Annaki did a roundhouse kick to Red Link’s face and then turned sub zero again. His hand aimed for Blue Link. Blue Link managed to turn around and he tried to hit the simmering hand but Annaki was able to grab Blue Links wrist. Red Link while stumbling back pulled out a bomb and blasted Blue Link out out of Annaki's grip, as Annaki had to turn completely intangible to survive the blast. The Links were not doing very well, they haven't gotten in any hits yet, and they definitely were not at full hearts. They still had a fair amount of health though, collectively of course. Green Link looked at the stairs leading out of the subway platform. They could run, but Green Link turned back to Annaki with a determined face.

Humans are essentially a large amount of hot soup in a bag. Isolating all of that heat into an area results in an extremely high temperature. Thermodynamics also requires mass, surface area and heat capacity in order to to transfer heat efficiently. Entropical though can transfer the heat to whatever he grabs with unnatural efficiency. His heat strikes are most efficient when applied near someone's heart however shirts get in the way of that. Hair protects a heat strike strike from above and the skull makes sure that the brain doesn't get instantly fried. Annaki's burns are rarely effective in instantly killing his targets, but they can weaken his targets and cause them to panic. Annaki has trained rapidly turning sub zero and back to be as efficient as possible. Annaki’s stand must stay within himself and is weak, and so he needs to rely on surprise against other stand users. He can stay sub zero for a very long time and he can move very far in that state as well. While his stand can turn invisible, nearly any stand could win in a duel against him. This should be invisible to non stand users though,but these three Links were still standing a bit of a chance. Annaki felt like he didn't need to, but that he should go all out.

Annaki started rapidly blinking in and out of reality. A heat wave could be visibly seen around him. When in sub zero one fades from the realm of existing things. All things have heat after all. In sub zero the molecules only exist within his stand. Annaki could feel he was in the zone. He started running around, appearing around a Link and aiming for a kick or punch. The Links would do the best to block with their sword. Annaki would vanish in a heat wave and appear elsewhere unpredictably. Annaki hasn't even had to use Jelfonzo’s unconscious body as a hostage or bait. The Links were barely keeping up with his attacks. It's been a long time since Annaki could go on the extreme offensive like this. The Links could only defend themself. Annaki got even more bold and would appear extremely close to a Link and instantly knee them in the stomach. Then he went for an attack they couldn't possibly defend against. He moved his intangible body into the ground and would grab their ankles, both burning them and potentially tripping them. If they did get tripped he would next appear above them and aim to crush them with his feet. The Links started trying to dodge the attacks as well as counter attack. The beeping noise of low hearts soon was audible. Annaki took note that Jelfonzo is still unconscious. That was the only thing that could that could possibly stop him now.

In truth Annaki was there watching Panza Rotti's fight to support him. Annaki was like insurance. Panza goes on offence and Annaki makes sure Jelfonzo can’t run or anything like that. Panza probably would have won for sure after getting telekinetic control of two Links but Fugo happened to be the one who appeared to help them. Annaki knew of Fugo, the one who left the previous traitors, and knew that Fugo could not be countered. It was good Fugo was not a permanent ally of Jelfonzo, but it was really unfair he showed up at all. Annaki hated he couldn't have saved his ally, even though they didn't always get along.

The Links couldn't believe how invincible this stand was. None of the monsters of the Drablands compared to this world they were in now. Blue Link used some emotes as they were getting wrecked. Totem! Totem! Item! Shrug! Shrug! Green Link was thinking about whether or not a fairy would revive them if they lost right now. Red and Green understood what Blue Link was thinking though. They grouped together and Blue Link used the water rod. They totemed up on top of the water pillar with Red Link at the top. Red Link pulled out a bomb. They knew Annaki could easily walk up there and attack any of them. As soon as that happens they would all try to strike whatever part of him appears, the bomb was there to increase their coverage. Annaki wasn't showing up though, Annaki appeared to be cautious around this stance. When the bomb was about to explode Red Link threw it and pulled out another one. If two of them get hit by the big bomb they would run out of hearts. Green Link realized they were using the wrong strategy. He hyad to the Links what they should do. Red threw the bomb and started charging a spin attack. Then Red was thrown off the pillar and green was dropped onto the pillar. Green started charging a spin attack when he saw a hand appear in the water below Blue Link. Blue Link jumped and Green sliced the hand. Then all three joined up on the concrete of the station platform. They all charged up a spin attack. Annaki's other arm appeared to do an uppercut on a Link but then they all released there spin attacks. Their swords went through each other without harm and sliced their foe’s arm. Annaki cried out "What! How? It's like you copied my Entropical onto your swords!". Red Link coldly responded with "Hyaaaaaa" (We don't have to obey this worlds physics.) Annaki had taken two attacks at this point. The spin attack strategy could possibly be countered, but Annaki decided not to bother. He could have also threatened to kill Jelfonzo but he felt like he needed medical attention. Annaki is not as determined as other gangsters. He decided to retreat up the station stairs. The Links went ahead and got Jelfonzo onto the train that has been patiently waiting for them. The train left the station and they were now heading for Rome.

Annaki thought back to when he joined the gang. He wasn't really upset that his parents died. He, like Panza Rotti were good at selling drugs and evading the cops. They both eventually got stands thanks to Polpo, and they both were skilled gangsters. The reason he didn't like the gang was because it felt like it was limiting him. He liked the freedom I had, but there wasn't enough freedom. He would have to heal and then see the results of all the betrayal that's going on. He could maybe keep being a gangstar in Italy despite this failure, or he could go elsewhere. He did know one thing, he wanted revenge on Jelfonzo and his dumb virtual allies. Annaki could only hope that the gangstar put on the path of the train wouldn't be the one to finish them off.


	3. vs Riptide Rupture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous stand user crashes into the subway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink Theory is a grace to the world.

The train had about 40 minutes to get to Rome. The one running the train was named C.Q. Cetriolo. Cetriolo wore a conductor uniform despite it not being actually needed at all. Jelfonzo awoke about 10 minutes into the ride. He asked what he missed and the Links filled him in with hand gestures. Cetriolo also tried to explain the fight he saw. Cetriolo didn't really understand what was going on but helped Jelfonzo out anyway. This was of course due to Jelfonzo's charisma and stand, Real Sole. According to the radio some weird stuff was going on in Rome, so it was probably good they closed that subway station, preventing civilians from getting there. The Links were happy to be relaxing after such an intense fight. Cetriolo was told in advance to have some pottery in the train. It was a strange request but Jelfonzo trusted it must be needed, so the Links were able to recover some hearts. Jelfonzo also was pretty relaxed. Then Cetriolo burst out the words "What on earth is that person doing there"! The Links looked out the window and sure enough someone was in the way of the train. The person was jumping up and down like they were psyching themself up. Then they ran towards the train. All five people in the front of that train saw as this person took more and more space in the view of the window. Surely this going to kill this person. Yet Jelfonzo and the Links had a feeling they should take cover. They dropped to the floor and pulled Cetriolo with them. The sound of the window invaded the train control room, and shards could be seen flying through. In the train now was a 6th person, standing between Jelfonzo's party and the door to the rest of the subway train.

The gangster who stood before them had hair that zigzagged. It was orange at the top and gradiented into a blue. Her shirt was blue and had some light blue music notes at the bottom of it and her pants were a bright orange. She had a stand that could only be seen by Jelfonzo. The stand was a red kazoo shaped head, with skinny arms that looked like it had knitting needles for hands. Cetriolo cried "What on earth just happened"! The gangster responded "My stand Riptide makes things sharp. I'm here to kill these people around here. My names Carota" She pulled something red out of her pants pocket and threw it at Green Link. With a side step it was dodged but it stuck itself into the computer controls sharply. It looked just like a regular kazoo, yet it was clear it was immensely sharp. Red Link decided to try to hit his opponent with his sword. Carota blocked with her hand. A scraping noise happened and Link drew back his weapon. "Interesting, a normal sword would be sliced completely by that." Carota stated. Her stand Riptide Rupture swung at the shards of the window, and the glass shards flew towards the Links. All three Links were unable to avoid taking damage from that attack. Blue Link used the water rod at the area Carota was standing. The water pillar emerged and surrounded her with water. Her stand redirected the water into a horizontal wave that hit two of the Links. She somehow avoided all the water of the water pillar entirely. "When I said it makes things sharp, that left out in what form. Waves. I make waves sharp."

Carota's tone sounded rather bored but in reality she found this battle pretty exciting. It started with jumping into a train and now she was fighting video game characters. That's not something that happens everyday. Carota joined the gang to make the town she lived in a better place. No matter what advancements one makes in life, it takes much more effort for the effects of it to mean anything. Carota felt like most jobs lacked any impact and so turned to joining the gang so she could force the government to improve infrastructure and whatnot. It was also fun getting to use the stand she earned to pull of crazy things, and while it would be good for society if the current boss were to be overthrown, who knows if that's really possible. It certainly didn't seem like these three fictional characters and one dude would be able to pull it off. Carota did not hear about the other rebellion that is currently happening yet.

Real Sole was sent out to fight Riptide Rupture. Stopping these sharp wave attacks would be needed to keep the Links alive. Riptide Rupture and Real Sole were at an even match, both dishing out punches and trying to get better position over each other. They fought all across the room. Only two people in the room could see it but the fight was extremely hectic. Riptide Rupture probably would win in a one on one stand duel, however with the three Links attacking her she couldn't focus all her stand power. The needle arms of Riptide Rupture were blocking every attack Real Sole let out. Jelfonzo just sat on a chair focusing on the stands. He wouldn't let himself be useless to the Links. They had saved him completely in the previous fight, and the only thing he has over them is he can see and interact with enemy stands.

Carota had used a Wave of Sharpness to create a spear out of part of the wall of the train room they are in. With it she could block all of the attacks the Links were trying. The Links were not really letting an opening either, however if one could look into the process of their actions all they were really doing is spamming the b button. The Links were still cautious of using the water rod as even though Jelfonzo told them the stand was being distracted, that still didn't guarantee anything. The Links didn't really understand what a wave of sharpness is. From past examples all they know is it could let Carota cut through the moving window of the train, as well as send water and glass towards Link. There was also the sharp kazoo as well. Currently all the glass shards were far way from Carota. While Carota was struggling to defend her stand and herself, the Links were still uneasy, as they only had medium health and they have learned to understand anything can happen when a stand user is involved.

Cetriolo was hiding underneath the controls of the train and was intrigued by this fight he was witnessing. Cetriolo has always respected Jelfonzo but seeing Jelfonzo be so calm when such a bizarre fight was happening was kind of amazing.

Carota decided to retreat into the next room of the subway train. Her stand has a C in Range so it was still active. As she retreated she also had her stand stab the ceiling of the room. This let Real Sole graze the arm of Riptide Rupture, but it didn't hurt Carota much. Jelfonzo warned the Links there would be a wave of sharpness in the roof. Jelfonzo told them the best bet was to totem. They did so and the Link at the bottom felt a small pain in his feet as the wave passed through the floor but that was all. At least that was all that wave did. The spear Carota made then pierced through the door and flew into the Link at the bottom. They all then realized the frightening reality that they could be attacked from the other room by sharp projectiles. The Link at the bottom explhyained how the floor wave must have sensed where he was. So he moved him and the totem away from that spot in case another spear was sent there. If they felt any pain at all they should expect another attack. Pulling a counter attack would be hard as they have to get through the door to get into the other room. Red Link decided to solve that problem by throwing a bomb at the door. Before the bomb exploded though, the broken glass and kazoo flew back at the Links, dealing more damage to them. They were now at one heart left.

The door blasted open. Carota took a look at the totem before her, and understood how she only sensed one Link in the room. She also saw that the kazoo had done its second attack. Carota spoke "Tides are the same thing as waves, just on a bigger scale. The wave of the glass and kazoo simply reflected back". The Links saw that Carota was holding two spears, as well as had some on the seats of the train. Now that the enemy was far away enough Green Link decided to try shooting an arrow as a last attempt to win. Riptide Rupture was summoned to deal with the arrow which Jelfonzo used as an opportunity to have his stand Real Sole punch her stand. This flinched Carota and so the Links went into the other train car room to try and finish her off. Green Link picked up Blue Link and Red Link remained untotemed. They did this to attack her from two different heights. Carota was able to defend against this but it wasn't as easy as the Links previous attack. Jelfonzo kept up the attack on her stand, which she was also able to deal with. Then Jelfonzo noticed that Green Link left his bow and arrow next in the front train room. Looking up, he could see the Links we're fighting from Carota's sides, leaving a path for him to shoot the arrow. Keeping care to not lose focus from his stand attack, he also aimed the bow and arrow. He had never fired one before, but he knew he had to make this shot. Otherwise a single hit could take out all three links and he would be defenseless against his foe. He fired, and it hit Carota in the shoulder. Afterwards Carota decided to retreat. She used the spears to cut an escape route out of the walls. She then psyched herself up so she could jump out of a moving underground train, and leapt. She used her spear and stand to cut into the tunnel wall and decelerate. The Links and Jelfonzo were glad she wasn't committed to killing them enough to keep fighting. 

The train soon after made it to the subway station at Rome. They went up the stairs and a nice view of the colosseum greeted them. They went into the Colosseum and saw the bodies of the well known gangstars Narancia and Bucciarti. They were afraid they didn't make it in time. Then Mista Guido appeared with two other people. The blond kid with three loops in his hair asked Jelfonzo what he and three pointy eared people were doing here. Jelfonzo explained the situation and then Giorno explained a bit about what happened. The Links could tell these two believed what both of them had to say. The one named Giorno said he will be continuing the gang however he plans on reforming it. Jelfonzo was offered an important position if he so chooses but could also leave the gang if he so chooses. Jelfonzo explained he would rather not have the gang continue at all, but one, that Giorno seemed like a good ruler and two, there's no way they feel like risking a fourth stand battle, especially when Giorno exuded stand energy and was accompanied by two other stand users and a turtle with a ghost in it, so he would not ever challenge their position. Giorno mentioned that the Links have weird life energy unlike anything he's ever seen.

Jelfonzo also explained why he became an undercover cop in the first place. His sister was once sent to prison because she was framed for a crime by a gang. So he enrolled in police academy and once he became a cop he insisted on going undercover until he was eventually granted his wish. By then his sister had mysteriously had a baby in the prison, and he was deep undercover so he couldn't do anything to help raise the baby. Jelfonzo was able to stop the gang but never got to see his nephew. He kept being a cop after that. Then one day his nephews town got burned down, and later on a bigger gang appeared in Italy. Jelfonzo had no idea if his nephew was still out there but his commitment to stopping gangs is all because of what happened to his sister and nephew.

Jelfonzo said he would go back to being a cop and said he would appreciate it if Giorno doesn't bother the police much or do anything too illegal. Jelfonzo also said he would aim to find a way to bring the Links back to their world. Giorno recommended trying to summon a character that could do that for them. Jelfonzo tried that but it didn't work. For now the Links would just help him fight crime, but one day he would hear about the Speedwagon foundation and that would set a course for his life to be changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that concludes the part of this story that coincides with Jojo part 5. From now on the story will become much more original.


	4. New Journey to Canada Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelfonzo and the Links meet with the Speedwagon foundation. Then years later supernatural stuff is threatening Canada so the Speedwagon offers to bring Jelfonzo to Nova Scotia to help.

Jelfonzo adopted the three Links and became an ordinary cop of Italy. He was happy to see the gang had toned down the evil they bring upon Italy a lot. Jelfonzo ended up adopting the three Links. The three Links spent most of their time helping out citizens of Italy and going on sidequests. They managed to do a fetch quest that started with a weird shaped pebble and got them a cool diamond bracelet. Jelfonzo wanted to return the Links to their world, as that seems the most natural to him. He felt strange about wanting to send seemingly sentient people back to a non sentient world, but whenever he asked the Links about the concept of going back they seemed to agree that would be for the best. Also the Links were not upset at their presence in this world. In the lore of Triforce Heroes, the three Links were just traveling when they happened upon the plot of the game. In this way exploring the real world has been an extension of their travels, albeit in a way they never would have imagined. The Links made it known that even once they returned to the game, they would be happy to return to Jelfonzo’s side if there was ever another grand adventure he needed to go on.

Whenever Jelfonzo met someone fashionable he explained the situation of the Links and asked if they had a stand that could help return them. Every time they would not have a clue what he was talking about, until one day someone said she was part of an organization that could help perhaps. This woman gave him a card representing the Speedwagon Foundation, specifically their supernatural department. Jelfonzo called the number card and ended up getting a free flight to an SF HQ. There they said they'll do some tests to see the capabilities of both the Links as well as his stand Real Sole. There Jelfonzo got to meet some other stand users. It was nice meeting some people he could relate to who he also had no conflict with. During the testing they tried having him summon all sorts of fictional characters, from literature to movies and ect. It never worked. They had a hypothesis that how badly Jelfonzo needed help had to do with the range of his stand, including whether it can enter the fictional realm. This was tested by having him play sports against opponents he can not win, and the range he can summon fashionable people seemed to increase as he was losing. They did not want to test if putting him in a deadly situation could bring in any type of fictional character, as if the test were to fail, well that wouldn't be cool. In general Real-Sole had a good range (anyone the stand can see gets affected, the stand can move 100 meters away at max potential) and persistent effect. The effect works better the more he respects their fashion, and the specifics of the effect are similar to hypnotism. People are more open to his suggestions however if they are opposed to it then they do not blindly follow his commands. The stand can call upon people and then Jelfonzo can say whatever he wants, and at least people will be less grouchy when talking to him, even if Jelfonzo doesn't care about their fashion sense. Unless Jelfonzo breaks their trust, the hypnotism effect does not wear off.

The foundation released a report about the Links. Video game logic and real world physics can both apply to the Links, and it seems the Links can determine which ones they follow just by thinking about it. The Links by now are more used to real physics, however their abilities can be called upon pretty easily. Their basic sword strike can block nearly many types of attacks. Their attacks do not harm each other as long as they keep in mind the fact they are from a video game. Whenever they dash into a wall in a lobby a purple ball appears that plays music when they knock it around. Another strange anomaly is they can change into the other outfits from the game whenever they go into a change room in a clothing store. No one knows where the clothes come from as it only works if nothing witnesses it. The speedwagon foundation also making replicas of the items in the game, and all of them work exactly like the original when the Link wears the outfit that upgrades that item. The item does not upgrade into its advanced form however. The Speedwagon had no idea how theses items worked so much better when the Links used them, but also it makes just about as much sense as the existence of stands what does it matter. The foundation also liked their version of the hook shot and decided it should be standard equipment.

Jelfonzo returned to Italy and lived an ordinary life, as much as life can be ordinary when you have three energetic hyrulians under your care. The Links did like touring Italy and even went on a trip to France on their own. It had been 2 years since returning from the trip to the Speedwagon Foundation that breaking news swept the world. Many people were fleeing Canada, as entire cities were 'disappearing'. Random cities were turning into gardens, with everyone in them falling into a never ending sleep. Footage of these gardenified cities sometimes abruptly ended as well, and later on those people would be found also asleep, or dead. Another problem was that as planes are sent to help people escape, those planes disappear. Jelfonzo got a call from the Speedwagon foundation asking if he had heard the news. Jelfonzo replied of course he did, and he would be willing to go and try to stop the stand user doing this. The foundation said they would send a boat to pick him up that could make it to Canada. They also said they have no idea what to expect, so be careful. Normally the foundation would like to group people up to go deal with things like this, and also just leave it to some people known as the Joestars, but Canada was a big place so they need as many people defending it and maybe even searching it as they can. Jelfonzo ended the call and told the Links that they would be going on an adventure soon.

Jelfonzo went to a cafe, and asked for a meeting with Giorno Giovanna. Giorno accepted this meeting and Jelfonzo asked if Giorno and his gang would like to come help save Canada, and possibly the world. Giorno said that if Canada does fall, he'll consider it, but for now he will simply stay in Italy. If the stand responsible attacks Italy while he is there, that stand user will never reach truth, and the effects will be reversed. Jelfonzo had good respect for Giorno Thanks to Giorno's stand Italy no longer has hunger, disease, or homelessnes( there have been really cool tree houses appearing in Italy). Also Giorno's gang punishes hate groups that the government chooses to ignore, and over all prevents crime more than the police. Jelfonzo wished that Giorno could send at least one stand user with him, but decided to push it anymore. Jelfonzo finished his pasta and then left.

Jelfonzo and the Links finished packing and headed out the door. Jelfonzo packed some items that the Speedwagon foundation gave him long ago. They could help out him and the Links potentially, things like a hookshot and fire glove. Also some games that Jelfonzo might be able to summon characters from. They headed to the port, and saw a cool big boat. It had a crew that was all a part of the foundation. They set sail and also started the engine, and headed out for Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Speedwagon foundation is so handy for me to use for whatever I want.


	5. Theory Pirates Inc 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on a boat and pirates with stands attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun imagining these stand abilities.

As Jelfonzo and crew left the port, they saw another boat in the distance of the ocean. Someone went atop the mast and pulled out a telescope. They said it had a pirate flag on it. Not many people considered that it might actually be real pirates though, not at Italy.

The Links started whacking a purple music ball around, which gathered an audience of people who both were fans of the music it was playing, and also people amazed at this very strange event. Whenever the Links got tired of a song, they would let the ball land and explode into currency, which by now the ball has shifted to dropping real world currency, so people would excitedly pick it up. Then the Links would run into a wall and another orb would fall onto the sky. By now the orb also has adapted to the music of this world, and would play a large variety of tunes from the real world, as well as Legend of Zelda tunes. Jelfonzo was passing the time by talking to the crew, talking of things such as how inconvenient it is that the word hamburger and burger are too similar, when they lead to completely different meals. 

Eventually they got close to the ship with the pirate flag. They gathered around to get a look at it. Three people could be seen on the ship, and a bunch of coral could as well. It was strange enough seeing coral living above water, but the three people were also giving off a powerful aura. There was one big dude wearing a purple shirt with blue sleeves , pants with a red leg and purple one, and his head with blue spikey hair and sideburns. Next to him was a person who looked very cozy and elegant, wearing an oversized orange sweater, soft looking jeans, as well as a top hat with red felt textured onto it. On top of the boat's mast was a woman with an eyepatch, a pirate hat, green hair, a purple shirt with blue sleeves as well as burgundy pants. The elegant one had their elbow lifted up and a smug classy expression. The captain had a strange posture that was sort of leaning forward and back, with a serious face. The Blue Burns one was standing with a big smile as well as a sword in his hand. It started to seem these people might really be pirates, unordinary ones at that.

The cozy one swiftly cannonballed into the water. The person became submerged and then got launched out and landed on the boat heading to Canada. This pirate put on a tour guide voice "This is Morgan, of the Theory Pirates. Please gather your needed belongings and give the rest of your stuff to me. You have an hour. We will be peaceful unless you resist." Jelfonzo discreetly pulled a bag out of his backpack and the Links each chose an item out of it. Then an SF crew member shot a bullet at Morgan. The bullet flew towards this person's face. Before it could hit them though, it decelerated, and got pushed away. Morgan took a look at the Links and also at the rest of the people on the boat. None of them seemed dettered by the fact the arrow didn't work at all. They all looked ready to fight back. Morgan spoke,"look regardless if y'all also have stands, powers, like us, that was a mistake." Morgan did a finger snap. The blue pirate jumped into the ocean and hopped along the water. He touched the boat with his left hand, which gave him an unreasonable grip on the boat. Then with his right hand, he swung at the boat, and the entire boat split apart horizontally. The materials completely ripped apart with a crisp sound of snapping. The top half of the boat fell into the ocean at an angle, so it started sinking. Many of the speedwagon foundation people pulled out grappling hooks modeled after the one the Links had, and grappled onto the pirate ship, with the intention of taking it over. Some though retreated to safety boats, or jumped onto the lower half of the ship which was still afloat.

Blue Link dashed towards Morgan and tried to land a strike, but the sword got repelled. Morgan then levitated and flew around Link and kicked him. It didn't hurt but the push seemed to be more pushy then it should have. Blue Link fell into the water, but not before he could use his water rod to make a pillar to land on. Morgan flew over to check on if Blue Link could swim, and discovered he was still standing. "Hey wait, I recognise you, you’re a video game character. It must not be cosplay, since this is a real ability you have here. A stand must have brought you here. We'll I'll just finish you off here now." Jelfonzo drew a sword and also attacked Morgan but it failed. Then the blue pirate managed to climb up to the top. This other pirate called out "Hey, I'll help fight these Links and this one dude." Jelfonzo realized there were a stand weapons in the blue pirates hands. Jelfonzo revealed his stand, and so blue dude also did. The blue dude said "My names Murata Bass, I guess I'll be your opponent today." 

The foundation knew they would have to take over the pirate ship if they wanted a means of getting to Canada now. They would try to take the captain of the ship down, so they started climbing the mast. It was annoying that the captain was in such a good position. There were only three pirates known of, but the first two were powerful stand users. Even if the foundation can't defeat the captain, perhaps they could figure out her stand ability. Well it didn't take long for that to happen. The coral on the ship started to shift into humanoids, and began attacking them. The foundation tried guns, but it did not harm the coral. The foundation wasn’t just equipped with hookshots and guns, they also had swords, which seemed like they might be pretty useful right now.

Blue Link was fighting the pirate with a forcefield, Jelfonzo was fighting Murata the shipwrecker. Two Links had to decide who to try and help. Their crew weren't doing great against the coral crew, and blue Link seemed powerless against Morgan. Jelfonzo was fighting with both his stand and a sword, but Murata also had a sword. Some of the foundation who had previously seemed to retreat turned out to actually be going to grab climbing equipment they packed, and started climbing onto the pirate ship. They would be reinforcements, but could they make it there in time? Red Link pulled a hook shot out of the bag and zoomed himself to the pirate ship. Green Link looked at the situation some more. While Link couldn't see stands, it seemed like Jelfonzo could last, even though the fight was on diagonal terrain, as the boat continued sinking. Blue link was stuck on a water pillar, but wasn't far from possibly boarding the sinking ship half again.  
While Murata had more raw power in his stand, Murata had more capabilities it seemed, and part of it was a great defense.

Jelfonzo could tell how Murata's stand probably worked just by how it looked. One hand was an anchor while the other was a pike. The only question was if the pike needs to be a horizontal strike to be as devastating as the previous one. Murata said " Hey, Hey, guess what I named my stand."  
"What, what did you name it?"  
"Shipwreckin'"  
"..."  
Shipwreckin' was very powerful,as well as reasonably fast. Jelfonzo could outrange it for sure but then Murata might just split the sinking boat further. Or worst he could target the Links. The  
Links can't fight stands themselves,as they can’t see them. If the pirates realize that then perhaps things would be over instantly, however it didn't seem like that since neither Morgan nor the captain were using their stands directly against the Links or the Speedwagon foundation. Jelfonzo was glad he trained his sword skills back when he was at the foundation hq, but still felt a bit freaked, just one hit from the stands pike and it could all be over. Shipwreckin' was powerful, but it wasn't too precise. Unfortunately Jelfonzo's stand Real Sole wasn't strong enough to capitalize on whenever Shipwreckin missed. It mainly turned into an intense fencing match, with added attention to making sure to not let Shipwreckin could use its ability. Murata wasn't just a pirate because of his stand, he was good at swordplay too. Both were blocking each jab, and their navigation of the tilted sinking platform was ever changing.

Morgan looked at Blue Link. "This is rather sad. Look at you, you are not going to make it. Let me just adjust that water so you sink" Mogan spoke. Morgan floated down the air, to underneath the pillar Link was on. Morgan’s stand, Buoyant Boogie touched the water, and yet Blue Link remained standing on the water pillar. Morgan introspected "Interesting so your magic pillar is coded to not lose its ability to let you stand on it. Even if I mess with the water underneath you that won't work. Hey I have an idea. A classic LoZ thing." Blue Link could really only observe his opponent as he couldn't leave his pillar safely. Morgan grabbed some water, and created an orb of it. Morgan dialogued "This is super buoyant water pressurized together. We'll toss this back in forth until one of us becomes vulnerable to more attacks., Either you get knocked into the water, or I get overpowered and knocked towards Green Link",Morgan flew some distance away. Morgan tossed the ball up, and then spun and punched the ball. The water got squished in and the waves of the punch could be seen. The ball bounced forward getting yeeted towards Blue Link. From Link’s experience stuff like this is just a matter of timing, and in his specific game the sword attack can be spammed so that doesn't even matter. This turned out not to be the case. The ball hit Link's sword, and the water flowed around it. Blue Link had a moment of panic but managed to move his head away from being hit and swung the sword around in such a way the water would flow back towards Morgan. It lost significant power though. Morgan would surely not be overpowered by this. Morgan said, "looks like this skirmish is just getting started”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shipwreckin' stand I came up with is so cool to me. Like it just rips apart the whole boat along the side. I wish I was better at writing to describe how cool that scene looks in my head.


	6. Theory Pirates Inc 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelfonzo, the Links, and the Speedwagon Foundation Crew continue to fight three pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert lazy town pirate song here*

Red Link and the majority of the Speedwagon Foundation were fighting the Coral that took the forms of humans. Coral have an exoskeleton composed of calcium carbonate. That ranks a 3 on the mohs scale of mineral hardness, so the swords were able to cut through it, however not always in one strike. The reason guns don't work is that coral is not one single organism, it is a bunch of living polyps living on top of an exoskeleton they have formed. One may die but the rest will fight on. They aren't supposed to be able to live above water, nor does their exoskeleton have any muscles to allow them to walk and fight though.

The captain up top of the mast remained unopposed. She had some coral that had built its exoskeleton into the wood, and they would deny anyone trying to climb up. Link and the foundation speculated there would be more coral up at the top to defend her. Yoko was just chilling playing a game on her 3ds. The foundation definitely weren't breezing through the fight on the other hand. 

The Coral didn't have any weapons, other than their fists. The Coral mainly aimed for punches to the head or throwing people off the ship. Whenever a sword got stuck into a Coral they were very susceptible to roughed up by another. The coral were not as dangerous once their arms got cut off but they would still be a nuisance. At least it didn't seem like they could put themselves back together. 

Red Link mainly focused on rushing around and defending people as they were in the midst of disarming a coral. Red Link had infinite stamina, as well as an unnaturally fast walking speed with quick turns. It was too bad in order for him to run he had to do it in a straight line and also wind it up. Regardless he was a huge help in preventing harm to the crew. It reminded him of times he would be in an enemy rush with his fellow Links, except this was on a larger scale, against colorful sea creatures on a pirate boat. 

Jelfonzo was getting more confident with his lunges and swipes with his swordplay against Murata. Every once in a while Green Link would fire his bow at Murata and Murata would nearly be hit by either Jelfonzo or the arrow. Murata though was getting used to the capabilities of his opponent. Murata spoke "I'm disappointed in this fight. I still have more to show. I can tell by you and your stands strength you aren't going to win". Murata's Shipwrecker swung its pike hand towards Jelfonzo, but when Jelfonzo sent his stand to block the swing of its arm, Shipwrecker' spun around and managed to hit Jelfonzo's sword hand with Shipwrecker's anchor hand. Shipwrecker' could now jostle Jelfonzo about and now it seemed like he was going to shipwrecked as well. Jelfonzo did not give up hope though, he had his stand copy this, by having Real-Sole hug the pike arm and hold it back. This still left Jelfonzo at a disadvantage as he had been relying on technique rather than strength, and now that his dominant hand had an anchor in it, his attacks were not nearly as good. Plus Murata could control his positioning, and on uneven terrain such as a sinking ship, that's especially not good. Green Link fired another arrow, but Murata simply dodged into such a position that Jelfonzo was now between him and Green Link. Now Link can't fire without risking hitting Jelfonzo.

Blue Link has been playing knockout tennis with Morgan and that buoyant water ball for quite some time. Morgan with the help of his stand could knock back the ball directly towards Blue Link, while Blue Link had to put in a lot of effort just to weakly redirect the flow of it. Blue Link could always dodge the projectile, but overpowering Morgan in this tennis game was the only chance he could win while stuck on his water pillar. Speaking of, it was very inconvenient having to refresh the pillar with his water rod every once in a while in the midst of this challenge. What scared Blue Link the most though is that if Morgan felt like deflecting the ball wasn't an option, Morgan could just dodge it and come up with a different way to attack potentially. Blue Link kept up his focused glare, and continued to give confident hyaas as he fought. He then realized perhaps a spin attack could be a good way of knocking it back. It would be a powerful strike and the 360 degree motion would redirect it back towards Morgan. Link could tell there was enough time in between each return that he could charge it up. The great sound effect of charging up a spin attack became audible and then he let the attack rip. The ball of water came back with more force Morgan had given it. Morgan's eyes widened with shock but then became composed again. Morgan had to put a bit more effort into the return. Blue Link was able to keep the spin attack returns coming, and Morgan was now deaccelerating the ball upon returns. This rally became a stalemate, however Morgan had ideas on how to change that. Closing the distance between them would mean they would both have to put in more force to return the orb, but it would make Link unable to have the time to charge his spin attack.

Murata had managed to put some cuts into Jelfonzo's outfit. By now Jelfonzo has been losing stamina much faster. Unlike the Links he's human, and this unfavorable fight required him to be in the zone. Murata on the other hand still had enough energy that after this fight he could go and fight against the Speedwagon foundation afterwards. Murata was impressed at how well Jelfonzo had been able to hang in there. Murata was also focusing on where Green Link was, but by now he didn't really think it mattered, he was about to deliver the finishing blow. There was no way Jelfonzo could block this next series of attacks. Green Link was really concerned. Green Link wanted to help but Jelfonzo told him not to. Jelfonzo was concerned Murata's Shipwrecker' would unanchor, break free from Real-Sole, and instantly defeat Link with a pike attack that Link wouldn't be able to see. Green Link was stuck trying to support two allies in fights that he couldn't help out with. Both Blue Link and Jelfonzo seemed to be losing and Green Link really wished he could make a difference. Jelfonzo was also really upset. He could tell the next attack Murata does would kill him. Jelfonzo came up with one last ditch effort attack though. In order to do it he would have to potentially make a fool of himself. He cried out "Hya Hya Hyaaaa!". He really hoped Green Link would understand that message. It seemed like he did though. An arrow flew past Jelfonzo's head missing Murata completely. Murata looked in confusion at this complete air shot. Then Jelfonzo released Real-Sole from holding back Shipwrecker' and had it circle around Murata to grab the arrow and redirect it towards him. The arrow directed attention away from the stands allowing this to happen without Murata noticing at first. Even once Murata did see where Real-Sole went, it happened in such a fluid motion it did not matter. Jelfonzo yelled out "Alley Oop!" as the arrow pierced into Murata's soldier. Murata unintentionally unanchored his stand and he stumbled back. Murata looked really angry for a second but then Real-Sole delivered a solid punch to his head, knocking him out, but not killing him. Jelfonzo then sat down on the floor to rest a bit.

Morgan had levitated closer to where Blue Link was. Now spin attacks could no longer be charged. Blue link was back to awkward returns with his sword. Blue Link had an idea though that could win. He would have to do a spin attack without charging it up. In the game he was from this would be impossible, however the rules of the game aren't the only thing that apply to him here. He would have to think of all the times he has just done it, and imitate the power and motion just without the wind up. Blue Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on the motions he would do, with only the rhythm of the rally to help him time it. "Hyaaaa!" Link cried. He felt the weight of the ball on the sword. He opened his eyes and saw the ball successfully was launched back at Morgan, and Morgan fumbled to prepare to return this waters momentum, and the water splashed into them and launched them onto the sinking ship. There Jelfonzo used Real-Sole to knock out Morgan.

The two knocked out pirates were thrown into the bottom half of the split apart boat. The two Links hookshotted to the pirate boat, and Jelfonzo threw their bag of items onto it. Jelfonzo said he would rest for a while. By now there were about half as much Coral limbs active as there were before. The captain looked down towards them with distaste. She said "I've never seen a boat make it this far against us. You two don't even have stands, yet you think you can defy us. Looks like I'll have to join the fight myself". She grabbed onto a rope and descended down to the boat. She had a coral scarf as well as a spear wrapped with coral. Also a shield with coral living on it. "I'm annoyed you even have brought this amount of pain to my coral. My stand Broken Coral may be automatic, but I can still apply it to my own fighting style." the pirate captain spoke. She then extended her spear arm towards a Speedwagon foundation and the coral around the spear sprung out and the spear took out the person's knee from afar. Then the Coral spring returned. Yoko didn't even look at what she just did as she did it. "I'm Yoko, and I won't kill any of you since you didn't kill my allies, but you will still suffer." Yoko spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so much of this fan-fiction.


	7. Theory Pirates Inc 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoko, the pirate captain, is the remaining fighting force of the Theory Pirates Inc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched coral for this, and I got sad at how humans are ruining things. I've met climate change deniers before and it makes me so sad.

The person who just got brutally stabbed in the knee applied first aid to themselves, and hid from the fight. Yoko was definitely a dangerous foe. The Links decided they should face her and prevent her from targeting any other of their allies. They moved in to attack and Yoko decided to allow this 3v1. She had her coral make a circle around the four of them. The foundation kept on fighting the coral crew, and by now they were sure to win, it would just take a while. If the links could defeat the stand user than the fight would be over for sure, and the crew wouldn't have to be speared. 

Yoko immediately used her coral spring spear to attack Green Link. Red Link tried to get close but her scarf then moved on its own and slapped him away. Blue Link tried using the hook shot to grab and take the shield, but the coral grabbed the hook instead, and the coral latched itself such that link could not hope to pull the shield away. Then Blue Link also got speared. Red Link tried to win against the scarf. Blue Link had to decide whether to let go of the hook shot, or to keep it, limiting both him, but also Yoko's shield. He decided to drop the hook shot as otherwise he could just be continuously hit by the spear. The three Links ended up surrounding Yoko, but each had to deal with a coral object. Coincidentally the color of each Coral matched the Link that was fighting it. The red scarf wasn't letting Red Link hit Yoko at all. The blue shield likewise defended Yoko's left side from Blue Link. The green coral spear proved itself to be good at more than just long range stabs, the coral could also spin it like a helicopter blade which made for good defence. Blue Link did a quick spin attack but it wasn't effective. The ending lag of that move being blocked gave Yoko a chance to throw the shield as a weapon against Red Link. Red Link got hit and the shield returned in time to block Blue Links next attack. Blue Link decided to try it again, letting out a solid "Hyaaa". This time Yoko did not do a shield attack, as she realized Red Link was probably told to get ready to hook shot the shield away. Yoko decided to reveal another trick. She jumped out of the triangle of Links, using coral to give a spring to her jump. Yoko grabbed onto the pole of the sail, and did another spear strike at Blue Link. Red Link shot his hookshot but the scarf blocked it. Yoko jumped back down just as a gunshot could be heard. She decided she shouldn't go arial again, as then the foundation could use their guns, which her coral might fail to protect her from. Blue Link told Red Link about how it's possible to do a quick spin attack. If they were to surround her again they should just spam those. Yoko allowed the same situation as before to happen again, so they all just repeatedly span around. It didn't look as elegant as the normal charged spin attack, but the coral was't able to counter these attacks as the Links did them one after the other. The Links realized that they could just keep doing this until the foundation eventually dealt with the rest of the coral crew, so they did. Luckily in the video game they are from they cannot become dizzy. Now the foundation had her surrounded. Jelfonzo had by now also hookshotted onto the boat now. Jelfonzo felt he should try to use his stands ability to resolve this peacefully. He asked "Hey do you want to join us to go save Canada? Have you heard what’s happening over there?"

"No, I just want to be a pirate"

"Could you just give up this ship and surrender and leave us"

"... fine"

All three pirates by now respected Jelfonzo a little bit, and he respected their fashion, so his stand was able to help get them to agree to surrender. They were put on a lifeboat and they headed to the port of Italy which could still be seen from this part of the ocean. The foundation grabbed everything they wanted to pack onto the pirate boat from the bottom ship half which was still as afloat as ever. Jelfonzo noticed the pirate ship had wifi, so he called a gangster he knew and told them three pirates would be coming their way. Whether the pirates would get to pirate again someday was up to Passione now. 

The SW foundation discovered inside the ship there was a huge computer server. There was a computer left on and they found out that not only were these pirates, they were also pirates. They had a website called Theory Pirates Inc which let people illegally stream and download nearly whatever they wanted. The SW foundation made a report of this and went ahead and shut down this nefarious website. The ship was rather luxurious on the inside, probably due to the mass profits pirating brings in. They also did discover on the computer that Yoko donated a lot of the profits to efforts against climate change, as well as Coral Reef preservation. They also found notes on where to return the Coral that she had on her ship, and how long to let them revive so that they could live on their own again. At least not everything these pirates did were bad. Also it really is too bad the coral reefs are really getting screwed by humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever wanted to write a second fanfiction with stand users I would probably include the pirates again.


	8. The Duo on the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Speedwagon Foundation boat stops at an island to get some tropical fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make more stands based off of Splatoon music. This is a short chapter.

Everyone was atop the ship when a tropical island came into view. They decided to take a break from heading to Canada to gather some nice fruit. The boat got close to the beach and then some smaller ones were let down so some the Speedwagon foundation as well as the Links and Jelfonzo could head to the island. Upon getting there they found the beach was really nice. The Links totemed up to be able to reach the fruit. After collecting a fair amount of fruit they noticed everyone around them was laying down on the ground. They all looked really noxious. Two people were standing up though, wearing farming outfits. “Haha, that's what y'all get for taking fruit from our island! Nobody can defeat my stand Seasick!” one of them said.  
“Wait a minute, how are those three still standin'. ” the other sibling said in shock.  
The three Links rushed over and drew their swords.  
The other sibling said “uh oh, Look like it's time for me to use my stand, Seaskape.”  
The two siblings ran into the ocean, a car made out of water appeared around them, and they sped away.  
Everyone got back up, and resumed picking up fruit. They brought the fruit back to the ship and enjoyed it after their dinner.  
They gave a toast to the Links and their inability to feel nauseous. The Links of course did not get to eat any of the food, since they don't have a digestive system, since they are video game characters who never have to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically those two are siblings who make a business growing and selling tropical fruit.


	9. Shia's Seafoam Shanty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While continuing the voyage across the ocean their boat gets transported into the dark depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm at 9 chapters, I still have so much more to write.

It had been a few days since they took over the pirate boat that tried to rob them. Everyone was currently sound asleep, while the boat was silently sinking into the bottom of the ocean. It was surrounded by a dome of seafoam, holding the water out. The Links however were not asleep, and noticed what was happening. They woke up Jelfonzo and brought him to a window. Red Link used a fire glove with the flame outfit to shine a light out of the ship, and Jelfonzo could see the seafoam dome they were surrounded in. While not easily apparent it could be made out that they descending deeper into the water. Jelfonzo made his way to the captain's room in the ship, and pulled on an alarm for a bit. The entire SW foundation was awake now. He made an announcement on the PA system "something bizarre is going on"

Everyone gathered at the top of the boat. They were now deep enough that there was little light, it could be morning by now as far as they knew. Luckily the Speedwagon didn't just have guns and swords and hook shots equipped with them at all times, they also had flashlights. The ship just kept on descending and they had no idea what to do. This was probably the work of an enemy stand, but the ship was searched and nobody could be found. By now even if the stand user were defeated, how would they safely get to the surface of the ocean. The seafoam could collapse and the water would drown them all. 

Eventually the boat reached the bottom of the ocean. A bunch of wooden shacks surrounded the boat. By now it was amazing the sea pressure wasn't affecting the seafoam dome. They decided to send someone down off the boat to check what was in the shanties. A brave Speedwagon member volunteered themself. They climbed down the boat and made contact with the seafloor. If it wasn't for the fact it was terrifying that they just somehow ended up here, it would be pretty cool being in this place that has no documented exploration. The terrifying situation only increased when this person found a skeleton in the shanty. This person wasn't able to get out of there and tell everyone else about it though. 

After waiting for a bit, One of the people on top of the boat requested they count how many of them were on top of the boat right now. They counted and realized there were 7 other people missing. Jelfonzo and everyone else felt truly crushed that this had happened and they didn't realize it. The culprit could be anywhere in the boat or in one of the shacks. They decided that from now on everyone should have someone looking at them so they couldn't be taken away without being noticed. They decided to split into groups, some to explore in the ship and some to explore the outside area. They decided each group should have one Link or stand user. Two groups went to explore the ship, while two other groups explored the huts. Jelfonzo was on an outside patrol team, which he did not like considering that is where the last person disappeared it seemed. Also he was worried that the Links would end up being useless against the stand user even if they did find where the stand user was. 

Jelfonzo's crew ended up finding mostly skeletons, as well as what appeared to be ocean trash. It was very concerning. They searched every hut and they didn't find anything or anyone. They returned to the boat and found not a single person there. None of the crew nor any of the Links. Jelfonzo decided now would be a good time to try to summon other fictional characters. He tried using the stuff the Speedwagon foundation gave him a long time ago, but none of it worked. When he summoned the Links, they appeared in a light. Jelfonzo knew he could try one more thing though. He pulled out his nintendo switch and started up the game he had been playing on the boat ride whenever he was bored. Botw Link was currently in front of a shrine on the screen of his switch. He had Link warp to the shrine of resurrection. Conveniently enough BotW Link disappeared from the game and appeared in blue lines of light that appeared. Jelfonzo explained what was going on and BotW Link was willing to help. BotW equipped a fire sword in order to have some light. Everyone was amazed at how BotW Link's weapon just instantly changed without him even moving. Link noticed that while everyone was looking at him someone disappeared. "Look out!" he said, and they realized people were vanishing. They shined there flashlights looking for what was doing it. Eventually one of them noticed. There was seafoam hiding in the crevices, that would extend and grab people and drag them off the boat. This happened to everyone except Linking. Jelfonzo tried to use his stand to free himself when he got taken, but it didn't work. Botw Link was now on his own.

Link glided to the ocean floor. He was told they had already checked the wooden buildings around the boat. Link believed he has figured out where everyone was taken. He switched his runes to Stasis. He froze the entire boat and started whaling on it with a club. He was able to flip it over onto its side. There was a big hole in the ground that had a campfire in it as well as everyone else that was in the ship stuck under seafoam. There was a hairy person sitting there working on building up the fire more. Link could gather that this is what this person lives off of. This sick person uses his stand to live on the seafloor, and eats whatever he can, including people on boats that happen travel above his spot. They stood no chance since they can't possibly find his hole underneath the ship. This person saw Link and yelled incomprehensible curses at him. His stand gathered up a bunch of foam from a well he had and turned it into a huge monster. BotW Link had faces worst monsters, but none made of seafoam. Link knew though that the foam was a red herring, he just needed to kill the stand user. Link used revali's gale to launch him into the air. The enemy stand user ran into the darkness. Link didn't care though. Botw Link had slow mo aerial archery on his side. He shot some fire arrows. He started gliding again until the illumination revealed where the enemy stand user was. Link shot a bomb arrow and the enemy stand user died with the BotW monster death animation. 

The seafoam remained in place. The monster just sort of loomed there, and the dome kept keeping the water out. Link freed the boat crew from the foam and they escaped the cannibal’s pit. The pit had lot of markings in the wall, including the phrase Just Do It written many times. Everyone was pretty shaken by this ordeal and were glad Botw Link was able to show up and save them. They were still stuck at the bottom of the ocean though. Link used stasis to knock the boat rightside up. They all got back on the boat and looked at the seafoam wall and ceiling holding all the water out. Jelfonzo could feel his stand had even more range than it ever had before. He had his stand go look for help. Eventually the water around the seafoam turned into a giant hot air balloon. The person who showed up before at the island with the stand Seaskape zoomed onto the boat in his water car. "Hey I know you guys scared me off my fruit island after we tried making you regret going onto our fruit island, but I'm sorry about that, and it looks like you could use help, so here I am. I was just chilling on another nearby island." said the stranger. Jelfonzo gladly accepted the help. The balloon lifted them back to the surface, but it took a really long time. Afterwards the user of Seaskape left, saying they want no part with whatever is going on in Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far into this story of mine.


	10. Welcome to Musselforge Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A military base rests in between the boat and Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this is the last pitstop on the way to Canada

The voyage to Canada should be over by tomorrow. Just one more day on the boat they took control of, and they'll finally be there. The determination everyone had was wavering. They hadn't even made it to Canada, the place where a potentially world ending stand user was, yet they already had so many unrelated threatening challenges they have had to face. Surely though nothing else would bother them on their way to Canada. This was what everyone was thinking when the next bother ended up happening. There was a big fort floating in the ocean ahead of them. They decided not to risk any danger, so they set course to go wide around it. The fort ended up moving to the side so they would end up in front of it anyway. Well, guess they're gonna have to overcome whatever this is too.

The fort stood in the way of their boat. It wasn't doing anything but blocking their path. The only way to get into the fort was an entrance pretty low above water level, yet going into the smaller ships wouldn't help. Wild pointed out that he could make it in by using cryonis. One of the Tri Links pointed out the water rod could also do that. The four Links and Jelfonzo were chosen to go into the ocean fort and stop it’s pilot from blocking their boats path. The five lowered themselves with a rope(Wild paraglided actually). Wild would make three blocks and hop to each one, while Blue used the water rod to make a path for everyone else.. Jelfonzo made sure to bring the bag of items for the Tri Links if they later needed them. Right now they were using the items they usually do. Their outfits were different however. Red was in the cheerleader outfit, Blue was in the cheetah outfit and green was in the ninja one. Jelfonzo was also thinking about the abilities Wild had. He realized that the weapons Wild had might break eventually, and he might not be able to find a good replacement for them. Well, at least the Master Sword can be replenished. 

They made it into the base, and found themselves in a strange garden. It looked liked it was photoshopped onto a cafeteria. It didn't have a smell either. Jelfonzo touched one of plants and it felt like styrofoam. There were a bunch of people sleeping at the cafeteria tables, with food still on their tray. A person was standing at the far exit door. He wore grey tuxedo pants but he had a hawain shirt on. His sunglasses were tacky as well. This stranger walked towards them and extended his hand for a handshake. "My name is Steven Lan. I see you made it in through the open ocean view cafeteria. I've been expecting you to visit. Sorry about the mess of a garden here. My new employer left it here. Anyway, care to come to the arena so we could have a proper fight"? Jelfonzo refused to shake hands with Steven.

"So the Canada threat came to wherever here is, and you're supposed to stop us?"

"Ee-yes Don't think of attacking me now, My ally is the one controlling the ship. He'll only stop doing that if you defeat me fair and square, and you'll have to survive a duel with him as well."

Jelfonzo agreed to this deal. 

On the way Steven explained how this place is Musselforge Fort. It's a military marine base with all sorts of applications. Someone named Kamabo Tartar appeared here and turned it into the sleeping garden it is now. Steven claimed Kamabo is likely unstoppable. Kamabo offered three people the chance to stay awake as long as they stop people from getting into Canada. Kamabo plans on taking over the world with his power, and the only possible place of refuge is in places he has already visited. Someone in this fort with a stand called Endolphin Surge who could communicate with dolphins declined this offer. Steven on the other hand was willing to serve a higher power.

They were brought into an arena, it was really large with a cold stone floor. On the doorway there was a sign that said this was the training area. It was the only place in this fort that wasn't infested with the plants. High up the walls were windows that people could observe this room from. In one of the rooms there was a grey thing pressed against the window. "Go ahead, we can start the fight now." Steven Lan announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interesting location I came up with and I didn't really actually do much with the location itself. Maybe I can use this to inspire me later.


	11. Shooting Starfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another stand user wants to defeat the heroes of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shooting Starfish, I wonder what that could do?

Steven backed up away from Jelfonzo and the Links. He pulled out a weird looking gun from his pocket. The barrel was in the shape of a pentagon and it had red accents on it. He fired it and a rainbow coloured 3 dimensional star shot out from it. Everyone managed to avoid it but then this projectile exploded. The shrapnel spread out, it even flew towards Steven but there was a rainbow colored force field protecting him. Blue Link quickly approached and attacked but it was then clear that this force field was not going to be broken through. Green Link dashed behind Steven and while Steven tried to dodge, Link got a cut on Stevens back. Link pressed another attack but unbelievably an arm grew out of the cut. Link's sword cut through the hand of this new arm but then another arm appeared and punched Link in the face. Steven bragged "My stand, Shooting Starfish, lets me regenerate quickly, I even decided to inject select starfish dna to further my stands power by letting grow additional limbs". The shirt he was wearing also extended a new sleeve thanks to Shooting Starfish. Blue Link used the water rod to lift him and Wild up above. Blue Link has never done a falling stab before but this seemed like a good time to try. Against a regenerating enemy an instant kill is always the best. Steven was able to dodge this attempt though. Wild used Cryonis in combination with the water pillar to give him enough height to jump off and use slow mo archery. He glided behind the front facing forcefield and aimed for a headshot. Steven shot another of his bullets and then explosion this time was peculiar. The sharpnel stayed in place after it spread for a bit. This created a shield against Wild's arrows. Green Link dashed a distance away and spammed his arrows. The force field protected Steven from those, and the arm on an arm on his back protected him from the other three Links attacking his vitals. It might not have looked like Jelfonzo was helping but he was attacking with his stand. Real-sole could not damage Steven faster than Steven could heal himself. Jelfonzo felt it would be safer to not get close with his sword as he would probably get in the way of the three Links. Green Link kept on aiming for headshots with his near constant infinite arrows. Blue Link kept trying to circle around and find a way to stab Steven in the heart. Red started pulling out bombs and tried to strategically place them near Steven. Wild Link attacked whenever he could but made sure to not make any cuts that could grow more limbs. Steven used his weird gun to shoot the bombs. The bullet absorbed the explosions, rebounded and accelerated towards Wild. Wild perfect shielded it but then it exploded and hit two of the Tri Links. Jelfonzo was starting to get worried.

Steven was a very prominent experimenter at this lab. He with the help of the other two stand users of Musselforge fort discovered a strange material deep in the ocean.It seems to form near lava and deep sea water in areas that giant octopus hang out. Steven insisted on naming this material OR Vous.This material handles the mohs scale in a very strange way. How easily it can be broken is based off of relative motion, and its motion is based off of whether it has been broken recently. Steven was eventually able to make a gun that used this material in the bullets combined with his stand. Each bullet has a chopped off thumb of Steven in it, which can regenerate and cause an explosion. The bullet would make another bullet just before being fired, so it had infinite ammo. Steven had become an expert on how to control this explosion. He named this gun O.C.T.O Weaponry. Steven also found a way to holdable shield projected from light being reflected off of this strange material. The shield he called Octomarment. 

With all of them attacking Steven persistently, eventually they managed to get Steven an attack in. Steven's extra arm(s) got cut off by Wild. Before Steven could regenerate Wild jumped and dropped a bomb and shield surf blocked its immediate explosion of it. Since this was a different kind of explosion and with how sudden it was Steven was probably doomed, thought Wild. Unfortunately, the forcefield managed to absorb this entire blue explosion. The shield now had more blue in it. Steven then shot a bullet at the Red and Blue tri Links. The bullet was infused with blue, it exploded with a blue wave, and then it imploded, dealing double damage to the both of them. Wild Link was still behind Steven, and managed to cut off the arm as it was regenerating, and then managed to stab Steven through the heart. Steven grinned and fired one last shot, this time at his stomach. The bullet tore into him then exploded. The Links thought they finally won, but they didn't realize why Steven did this. The explosion happened in such a way that Steven's lower body was completely detached from the body in which his heart got stabbed. From Steven's legs a new Steven was born.

This new Steven had the same clothes as his predecessor. He explained how his stand did more than regenerate him, it repairs sequences that contain his being. The reason he risked experimenting on himself with starfish dna is that he could always reverse the effects of it, and if it worked such that he could create a way to use his stand even after death, then there’s nothing to lose. By now the beeping of the Links low hearts could be heard. Steven backed away from everyone and then aimed his gun. What he didn't realize is that the Links positioned themselves so that if Steven were to back up, he would end up right to where Jelfonzo was. Jelfonzo stabbed Steven in the heart and then had Real-Sole prevent him from firing the gun to pull the same trick as before. The Links felt it was anticlimactic for the new Steven to be killed a second and final time so easily, but were not opposed to this development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee billy, how come the author gave you 4 references?


	12. Shark Bytes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a shark wants to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharkbytes is a super good song.

Before they had time to celebrate, one of the windows shattered as something grey broke through it. It landed in front of them, and could now be seen for what it was. Before them was an upright shark, using robotic limbs in order to have a humanoid form. A robotic voice emerged from the shark, "Impressive. Anyway, it's my turn now". 

Shark Bytes the shark used to be an ordinary shark. One day she got caught and put atop a boat. She saw another shark there that someone had cruelly cut the fins off. Instead of this fate being delivered to her she was cut by a golden arrow. The one who did this tried talking to it to it to convince it to go attack some people, but the shark wasn't capable of understanding at the time. The person eventually released this shark back into the ocean. The stand this shark now had was unusable while stored on the surface. The golden arrow gave her a stand that she later named. This stand took all of the ocean trash around her and absorbed it. The trash was then transformed into many robotic enhancements, such as limbs, lungs, and most importantly a computer attached to its brain. The the shark decided to name herself. Whether her mind is the will of the her brain or the cpu of the computer connected to her is unknown. Either way she was able to create speakers that could translate her thoughts, and someday she was discovered by researchers from Musselforge fort. Sharkbytes was able to convince the researchers that she was sentient, and that she wanted to integrate herself into human society. They hired Shark Bytes and she proved to be very useful, completing any task she was given perfectly. Not only that but she seemed to get along with her coworkers. In reality though, the reason Shark Bytes joined was evil. She wanted to contribute to the wars of humans and help bring about the end of humanity. As such Shark Bytes used the money Musselforge Fort gave her, as well as money she made by generating cryptocurrency with her cpu brain, on supporting politicians that were likely to start world war 3. Upon talking to Kamabo Tartar though, Shark Bytes already feels like her goal will be achieved, and is happy to help further hunt down humans. 

Green Link started using arrows while the other Links cautiously approached the menacing cyborg shark. SharkBytes did not seem to have a forcefield like Steven did, but rather just used its powerful robo limbs to dodge and block. Wild Link decided to try to end this fight early by using Revali's gale so he could accurately shoot bomb arrow. Wild was worried about the triLinks and how they were at low health. Shark Bytes saw Link in the air and gave the closest to a grin a shark could give. All the windows in the room broke at once as gunfire shot Wild Link. He lost an unfortunate amount of hearts and got knocked to the ground. Shark bytes ran and jumped over Green Link. Green got lifted up by Shark Bytes powerful robo hand, and got thrown towards Red Link. While Blue watched this happen, from one of the observation windows a turret shot him. SharkBytes was strong both mechanically and strategically, an excellent military commander. These attacks used the last of the Tri Links hearts, they laid on the floor and their vision became black. In their vision a fairy came to revive them, with an icon that used to say 3x now only saying 2x. The Links got back up, disheartened, but still determined to overcome this challenge. 

Wild Link equipped a sword and got close to Shark Bytes. His plan was that the guns wouldn't shoot near their commander. Shark Bytes tried to punch Wild but with a backflip Wild slowed down time, and started to unleash a rush of attacks. Sharks have dermal skin (Sort of scaly but with hard teeth like things) however so the first attack did was not effective. Wild switched to a club mid rush and this was able to rough up SharkBytes considerably more. Afterwards SharkBytes ran super fast with his powerful mechanical legs, and he appeared right behind Wild Link. A powerful kick took out more of Wilds hearts and sent him into ragdoll physics mode. Shark Bytes robo voice said "I heard from Kamabo that you defeated a bunch of stand users on your way here. He can sense stand energy all around, and was confused how the weak Real-sole could do so. I can sort of see how you did so now, but not really. You three seem weak to me".

Ever since the guns appeared Jelfonzo had actually left the room and left the fighting up to the Links. They could survive gunshots, he could not. Green Link dashed over to where he was, and hyad asking for the item bag. Green pulled out the hammer and then rushed back into the fight. Jelfonzo could tell the three Links had a plan they they felt was certain to work.

Wild Link had forgot about it but he had other divine gifts other that Revali's gale. He remembered that Jelfonzo told him that video game logic only works when you're conscious about it. Wild Link turned on Deruk’s protection for future times he gets shot, and also paused the world so he could eat a meat skewer and heal to full health. Link also remembered about magnesis but unfortunately the cyborg was not magnetic. He and the Tri Links had spoken in Hyas meant to only be understood by each other so they could come up with the plan they were about to do. Wild Link started charging a spear attack. SharkBytes saw this and sent an electronic command to the turrets to target him while he was charging. Blue Link then totemed up Wild and ran around dodging the fire, allowing Wild to keep charging. This was so Wild could use Urbosa's Fury, which sent a lightning bolt to stun SharkBytes. The three Tri Links then totemed and Green at the top hit SharkBytes in the nose with the hammer. The tri Links over the past years spent a lot of time reading so they could learn about this new world they lived in. They remembered learning about a person who would get money from tourists by punching sharks in the nose, which supposedly stuns them. SharkBytes’ shark instincts left him being stunned. He opened his mouth and shock, which was exactly what Wild Link was hoping for.A Link grabbed Wild who then tossed a bomb into SharkBytes mouth, and remotely detonated it. SharkBytes died with the BotW death animation.

Jelfonzo congratulated the Links and they made their way back to the cafeteria with an ocean view. They figured SharkBytes was probably the one piloting the fort to block there way, so the deal they made with Steven was true. Now that they defeated two opponents, their boat could now go around Musselforge fort. Once they got on board they had quite the story to tell the Speedwagon foundation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shark Bytes is such a climactic song maybe I should have saved it for later, then again it works as a finale for the Ocean Traversal part of the story.


	13. Chirpy Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelfonzo and his crew make it to Canada. Just who and what will attack them next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just wanna shout out a musician on youtube named Sheddy who has amazing Splatoon remixes. Ok thanks.

The Speedwagon foundation docked the boat at a port in Halifax. They were finally in Canada. Halifax had already been transformed into a garden, with all the people in a never ending sleep. The next goal was to make it to a city that has not fallen victim to the attack of what they had learned was the work of somebody named Kamabo Tartar. The foundation made a call to Speedwagon Foundation headquarters and asked for directions to the nearest town in Canada that still has communications with the rest of the world. The foundation had a gps and camping equipment, so they all started the trek of getting to their next destination.

The types of gardens that were added to Canada varied wildly. Many flowers that never existed before were just casually existing. The gardens never had a consistent color scheme. Some had weird patterns, like polka dots for example. There were grass, bushes, fruit trees, and ect that spread across the land in the most unnatural ways. They didn't need soil or sunlight or water, they didn't seem to interact with the world at all. Animals seemed unaffected by this new world, however the real plants seemed to be dying out due to the shade these invasive phenomenon were providing. The big buildings of downtown Halifax were all covered and infested with these. The people seemed to be alive just fine, other than that they were asleep. This was far more eerie then what everyone remembered from the footage that made it to the outside world. Just being there in person and seeing this apocalypse that appeared all so suddenly was quite surreal. They knew it was the work of a stand yet the effects have already spread so much, with no sign of slowing down. The Speedwagon Foundation was the only thing that seemed to know what needs to be done yet all they have on the west coast of Canada was a somewhat sizable crew of normal people, four fictional heroes, and a guy with a weak ghost.

Every once in a while a bird would swoop nearby them. The birds must be confused by the new habitat is what everyone thought. Then a hawk attacked Wild Link. Deruk's protection deflected it and everyone was immediately put on guard. Birds of all sorts started harassing all of them. Most of the crew retaliated as even though they feel bad about bird violence, fighting back is needed to be done to survive these birds. The amount of birds was staggering, and they were now also surrounded.

Jelfonzo realized he had known of a stand that has to do with birds before this. Back when the foundation were doing tests on him and his stand, he remembered they were also testing this dude named Jack Peruko and his stand Chirpy Chirps. That stand turns potato products or dairy products into birds. The birds eventually become visibly made of cheese if they remain outside of his stand range, yet they remain birds nonetheless. One thing that helped was that he knew the stand user must be nearby, since the birds were not visibly made of cheese yet. Jelfonzo figured that Jack must be up in a tree somewhere watching. He sent his stand to go look around, and pulled out his sword to fight the dairy birds.

After being told the birds were made out of potatoes and dairy, nobody felt bad about harming the birds. One person even was happy at the prospect of killing birds made out of food. Some of the foundation members also recalled the report about Chirpy Chirps written a few years ago. They wondered if this stand user lived in Canada or flew over using their birds to try to help out. Either way for some reason they were working for Kamabo presumably, so they were enemies now. The birds really were annoying. All sorts of hawks were the biggest threats. Owls were quite pesky too. Using guns were not easy when you're being berated by smaller birds and swords were awkward against arial enemies. The Links have fought flying enemies before but it their experience didn’t help that much. The tri Links thought of doing a totem, but that did not seem efficient at all. Wild Link couldn't manage to charge Urbosa's Fury as the birds would always interrupt it. The sounds of birds screeching was overwhelming and their talons and beaks were really doing a number. Nobody knew where Jack was hiding, but they were glad he was supposedly nearby. Eventually Jelfonzo's stand finally found which tree Jack was in. Unfortunatly Jack was not succumbing to the effects of Real-Sole. Blue Link was doing well against the birds by using the water rod to disrupt their flight. Wild Link was also having the most success out of the Links using his sword to hit the birds. Jelfonzo, Green and Red seperated from the rest of the group to go confront Jack Peruto.

Running away from the bird zone wasn't really an option. The birds do become a bit weaker in cheese form, but they can still follow you and seriously whittle you down. Defeating all the birds would also be futile, as who knows how much dairy and potatoes Jack may have. Some of the birds from the bird circle split away to follow Jelfonzo and the two Links. After some running and dashing they made it to the tree that Jack was in. It was much bigger and taller than all the other ones. Jelfonzo pulled out two boomerangs for the Links to use, as well as a portable dressing room so the Links could change into the respective outfit for that item. The branches were large and flat on top, making them good for climbing. The Links would throw each other across the branches and boomerang so the other one could get across. Jelfonzo just used a the Speedwagon foundation standard hookshot. Real-Sole was doing a good job preventing any birds from messing with their climb.

It took a longer time than they would have liked, but they eventually made it to the top of the tree. The leaves of the tree were all polygonal and formed a flat surface at the top. At the center was Jack, who was sitting down next to huge vats of milk and potatoes of all sorts of variety. Jack Peruto was repeatedly using his stand to make more birds. Jelfonzo called out "hey stop making those birds, call them off."

"Oh, yo it's... What's your name again? I know we met at the Speedwagon foundation, how's it been going? Sorry about all the trouble, but I kind of gotta get rid of you guys. Look, I don't want to be doing this but for my own sake I have to. The person who put this tree here has cursed me to be unable to sleep unless I stay committed to his goal of getting rid of survivors in Canada. Not getting any sleep sucks." 

"Well unfortunately for both of us, I refuse to surrender". Jelfonzo sent out his stand to go fight Jack's Chirpy Chirps. From behind the tree a giant bird with fire and ice on its wings flew up. Jack said "In order to stay awake I had to show my commitment by experimenting with my stand. It turns out that by using Dill Pickle Chips mixed with Parmesan Cheese I can make this powerhouse of a bird" I haven't even scratched the surface of what my stand can make”.

The Links took the item bag and pulled out bow and arrows. They shot an arrow at this icey burning phoenix. It was such a big bird that it shouldn't be able to miss, even though they manually had to aim it upwards. With a flap of its wings, the bird burned the arrow and crisped the air around it. The bird swooped down to try to grab the Links with its talons but the Links dodged it. 

The Links had no idea how many hits this giant bird could take, nor did they have a good way of hitting it. They figured they might need Wild Links help, but he was still down helping the

Speedwagon foundation against the birds. They realized there was a way they could call for his help though. They spammed the 'Over Here' emote. Blue Link harnessed the power of being able to view the world in third person and clicked on the names of the other Links on his imaginary bottom touch screen. This moved the camera to show where the Links were and he could see the giant bird they were fighting. Blue told Wild that they were on the biggest tree there was nearby and pointed to it's direction. The tree wasn't distinguishable among all the other trees, but Wild Link had an idea on how to get there. He ran from the birds that were bothering him, and he cut down a tree. Using stasis he launched the log and hopped on it. It lifted him high into the sky and then he glided to where the big bird was.

Jelfonzo was fighting Jack with both sword and stand. Jack Peruto may not have had a sword but he did use his potatoes with goat cheese to make some steel feathers that covered his arm. Jack had not yet figured out how to make a steel bird capable of flying but he knew more tricks with his stand than he ever did before. These steel feathers were light enough to give his arms enough mobility, and were dense enough to block Jelfonzo's sword. Chirpy Chirps was also an even match for Jelfonzo’s Real-Sole. With all the experience Jelfonzo had lately, he felt for sure he would win if the fight went on long enough, but whoever gets additional help from the winner of the Bird vs Links fight would win for sure.

The two tri Links had been focusing on dodging attacks. They had to dodge fire and ice waves as well as talons. With their overhead view they were able to navigate all the elements of the battle and move accordingly. BotW Link glided on down and shot three bomb arrows. In BotW it's really impossible to avoid the slow mo arrows, however the bird was able to to create an ice wind and freeze them. The Links decided to copy the Urbosa's Fury strat they had done before. Urbosa's fury was able to knock the bird to the ground where they all gave their best attacks, but the bird eventually got back up. They noticed a BotW health bar showed up in their vision. They repeated this strat two more times and now the bird who the health bar named 'Raian Pheonix" had quarter health left. Since BotW Link had run out of Urbosa's fury they now had to come up with a new strategy. The bird was now creating firey/icy tornados that they had to dodge. BotW Link was rather stumped on what to do. There was a chance that the guardian arrows would make it past Raian's heat and coldness, but ideally those would be saved for a later threat. This bird had too good of a defence, and it had a huge advantage being in the air, as birds do. The Tri Links noticed Wild looked discouraged. They gave him a cheering emote. Not only did this make BotW Link more hopeful, it also helped him get on the train of thought that lead him to realize that the answer lies in fashion. The tri Links have their fashion which make up their game, but in BotW the outfits were also very helpful. Wild did a bomb hop to launch him towards the bird. The bird sent a cold wave so he paused and put on the snowquill tunic. As a wave of fire came towards him he just put on the outfit from goron village. He got close to the bird and equipped a nice club and did a falling strike. This knocked the bird down allowing the Links to finish off the health bar of Raian Phoenix. The bird dropped some potatoes and milk that Wild Link picked up to use later.

The Links went to go finish off Jack, but before they could do that another giant bird flew in and blocked their path. This one had much bigger talons, and also had buff arms underneath it's wings. A health bar showed up naming it the Lynel Bird. Jack monologuing "You see the reason Kamabo enforced my service is because my stand is simply too good. My birds guard all of Canada and even stop planes from coming in. Whenever the normal birds find a user they can't handle on their own, they get the help of a boss bird. I have done so much experimenting since I'm not allowed to waste my time. Many of these birds exist through Canada. So many potatoes and milk have been wasted. All the birds cycle their stations so they can avoid turning into pure potato form. I knew this bird would be getting to my station soon. Otherwise I would have just flew away using my birds and continued making birds elsewhere."

Jelfonzo was not upset by this menacing bird at all. The Links may have used up Urbosa's fury, but they can still defeat this new monster. However they wouldn't even need to. Jelfonzo started monologuing himself. "Having known you before I knew you would have a back up plan. Meeting you here has reminded me of the other stand users I have met during my stay at the Speedwagon Foundation. I have secretly Speed Dialed the vigilante known as Jerry. He should be getting here any moment now!" Not long after saying that did a man zooming through the air at a speed past the speed of the sound. This man known as Jerry kicked the living daylights out of the head of the Lynel Bird. It took a while for Jack to even fully react, but his eyes widened with surprise. He tried to start running off of the tree to escape but this person Jelfonzo summoned ran real fast and put handcuffs on Jack. Many normal birds were now leaving the Speedwagon Foundation alone to go help their creator. Jelfonzo asked Wild Link if Mipha's Grace could be granted to other people. Link ended up killing Jack, but then Jack got revived feeling healthier than he ever did before. This death caused the birds to die, turning back into potatoes and dairy. Jack closed his eyes for a bit. He announced that it seems like the effect Kamabo's stand on him was now gone. He could now fall asleep whenever he wanted. 

Jack agreed to join the adventure crew. He had never faced Kamabo before as he was asleep when the attack happened, but was committed to trying to get revenge. Jelfonzo also introduced the Links to Jerry. Jerry wore Jeans with rips in them, and a black shirt with a strange logo on it. Jerry's stand was The Jazz Police, and it lets him harness frictional energy in many ways. The primary way to do this was to accelerate him to really really fast speeds. Jerry was quite the silent type, similar to the Links actually. Jelfonzo doesn't know much about Jerry but was glad he had his phone number. He realized that Jerry was probably also in Canada to try and help which was why he was nearby. 

The Speedwagon Foundation were very roughed up from the assault of the birds. BotW had been collecting mushrooms and meat this entire time they had been in Canada, and so he made a bunch of skewers. He gave them to the foundation and the heart healing properties was able to carry over to the injured crew. Everyone was really upset about how this Kamabo person has caused all of this trouble, and they were hyped to continue venturing out into Canada to put a stop to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Chirpy Chips a stand that could create birds. I realized it was kind of similar to Golden Wind so I made it so it could only make certain things into birds, it has the ability to patrol all of Canada, and also make made up boss battle birds.


	14. ded1fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone falls victim to a crazy effective stand that forces everyone into a basketball game they mus win if they want to avoid become zombies that only play basketball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I've been watching Kuroko no Basketball lately? If you don't know what that is I highly recommend it. I even started practicing basketball during the summer.

The crew kept on keeping on through the vast forest that was put on top of Canada. They would often use radio communications to check with the Speedwagon Foundation if their destination was still untouched by the threat in Canada. Each time they were worried it would be gone and they'd have to choose somewhere else to go try and save. Many a time have they had to spend the night camping. Walking through Canada was their only option as the forest made it impossible to travel via vehicle. With how much land mass Canada has they could easily get stranded if there ends up being nowhere to go. Now that they dealt with the stand that prevented planes from entering Canada, hopefully both the Speedwagon foundation and anybody else that wants to help could come in quickly though. For now they decided to continue walking on the roads of Canada, which despite the garden on it, was easy to navigate and travel through. Many cars were littered out about. Interestingly there weren't too many wrecks, so probably they had time to slow down the car before they were put to sleep for good. 

Eventually the remnant of a highway they were on got them to a city. They were making their way through when a bunch of basketballs came raining down from off the roofs of the buildings. It was ridiculous how many basketballs there were. Everyone either got hit by one or caught one and used it to block the other ones. Each basketball had a thin layer of green and blue goop on it. Out from this building a person appeared, with an army of people in tow. All these people had strange colored eyes, either pure green or pure blue. They all had basketball uniforms on with the same color as well. These jerseys had strange words put where the players last name was supposed to be. They all seemed to be somewhat mindless. The person in the front announced that their name is Ded1fish. Ded1fish had no memory other than that they must basketball, and upon victory the losers become zombies that play on the same team as the victor. Ded1fish was glad that the Speedwagon Foundation wasn't confused at all. They understood that touching the goop on the basketballs meant falling victim to this fearsome stand. 

  
  


The Speedwagon crew was being lead by Ded1fish over to a university basketball stadium within the city. Ded1fish told them that running away or fighting would result in them becoming a zombie. The same thing applies to the stand user as well though. Ded1fish also told them that this stand acts as a perfect referee, but that there is one person who has been chosen to not be put to sleep who will also be a referee in case they were worried about bias. If a human gets too many fouls they will become a zombie, if team ded1fish as a whole gets too many fouls then the effects of ded1fish gets reversed. Everyone’s nerves were worried as they approached the court where they may all lose free will. Their foes looked like they were all college level basketball players. None of them have ever played as high level basketball as this before, and it was apparent that ded1fish's team despite being zombies, exuded confidence. An SF member asked if the stand ded1fish can be in effect when there is no basketball court available nearby. Ded1fish replied that with no basketball or court the stand could not be active, however they should not try to destroy the court, since the stand would not allow that. The goop that made up the stand and had a zombifying effect was definitely scary, they would have to win at something unlike they've ever had to before. Despite that they were somewhat able to keep their composure, as while this stand is kind of op, as long as they can get good at basketball then they could get by.. Soon enough they all made it to the basketball court, where this fateful basketball match of importance would happen. 

  
  


Waiting in the court were some people who were feasting on food leftover from the sleeping apocalypse. Ded1fish referred to one of them as #1 Progress and the other as #0 Shell. They both remained unzombified. Ded1fish said that #0 was there to be a ref and #1 was there to run the technical aspects of a basketball game. Neither of these people had many memories of their past life. They both had an easy time living now that they could do nearly whatever they want, since nearly all of Canada was asleep. They still hoped that Team Speedwagon would win since even they could tell there was something unnatural with everything going on.

Team Speedwagon was told that only 12 of them could actually compete, but the rest should help with whatever they can. They had some time before the game would start to talk strategy.

The SF talked amongst themselves on the bench, except for some who went to the bleachers as they didn’t think they would be able to help. They decided to start off with just 5 people who claimed to be decent at the sport. They would later put in Jelfonzo, Jerry, Jack, and the Links to gimik their way to a lead if need be. Probably not all of them at once should go on but they could all potentially be ace players. Three stand users and the Links were sure to be capable of carrying the game if they could just be strategic enough. At least that was what the majority of them hoped. They weren't really sure if the video game characters would actually be of help though, and if ded1fish had a way of banning stands from being used, then that could put them in a very precarious situation. The buzzer rang and the first tip off sprung forth. Ded1fish's team immediately grabbed the ball and without much effort, their pro level skills was able to score a goal. Team Speedwagon made an offensive but couldn't seem to find a way to get a point through team ded1fish's defence. While dribbling the ball #26 of the Speedwagon got stolen from. Ded1fish scored another point. If team Speedwagon gets shut out in the first quarter then order for them to win it would have to fight an incredibly uphill battle. They would have to sub someone in soon if this kept happening. This time #21 of the Speedwagon team was able to become open, and shoot a 3 pointer. Ded1fish scored another point but the Speedwagon team was able to put at least some semblance of a defense. Ded1fish was currently acting as a point guard, and was put on #21 to prevent another potential three pointer. The Speedwagon foundation was able to pass the ball back and forth until one of them felt safe to go in for a lay up. This lay up missed though, and while both teams had a teammate go for the rebound, ded1fish got the ball and pulled off another breakaway. 

Team Speedwagon wanted to sub one of their supernatural people in already, but a few people insisted that they continue this way so they can figure out the strengths and weakness of each of their opponents. Ded1fish deductively must be the best one because in order to gain teammates ded1fish must win. One of them pointed out that ded1fish might be a stand that can switch users though, which would also explain why ded1fish has no memory. That would suck though since then winning or losing wouldn't matter, as no matter what the journey through Canada would be stopped here. Regardless they had to hope for the best, and they were trying to figure out if the zombies were less good at the game than when they were human. At first glance it seemed like the answer was no, since they were still mostly wiping the floor against team Speedwagon. It would however make sense if the zombies would have less strategic judgement, and also perhaps they would lose some of their skills as well. As they observed the game it seemed like this hope was incorrect. #4 of the ded1fish team, whose jersey had stated their name was 'dunno' was particularly adapting strategically well. Player #4, Dunno, was constantly able to predict where the Speedwagon team would pass. The foundation has been mostly relying on passes to create an opening so this was a huge setback. #5,Thirsty, on team ded1fish was a huge threat on offence, as Thirsty could duke them out very easily. The way #5 moved was very graceful. The skills of those on the speedwagon foundation were getting better though. All of them had played basketball before. On the Speedwagon team #22 was able to be a decent center and #21 was a good shooter. With this they were able to keep the point gap somewhat stable as the first quarter progressed. It was definitely widening at the rate they were going though. Team Speedwagon decided to put Jelfonzo in (replacing SW#26) to try to catch up. Jelfonzo infused himself with his stand Real-Sole to power up his shots. With Real-Soles added precision and power he was able to score some three pointers. Ded1fish called for a player substitution. #11, Above, was put in to replace DF#4. This was able to jump really high, and stop the beefed up shots that Jelfonzo was dishing out. Team Speedwagon was not able to catch up in the end of the first quarter.

While team Speedwagon were discussing their next plan of action for the 2nd quarter, #25 who had been in the game since the start, said that they could get a slam dunk but they haven't gotten the chance to yet. Someone else said they could jump pretty high in general so they could probably catch rebounds. Jelfonzo got replaced with that person who became #20. The team decided they should try to catch up the gap as soon as possible. The best ability for that would be Jack's Chirpy Chips. Jack had been secretly making some birds during the first quarter, and he also had some birds to go bring back some birds he made while they were travelling. If only those birds were to notice these basketball zombies while scouting the town they were passing through, then they could have avoided this all together. 

Team ded1fish went back to the lineup at the beginning of the game. Team Speedwagon now had a high jumper(#20), who was getting a fair amount of rebounds and was also blocking shots. On Ded1fish's team, #2 who had been playing the entire time seemed to be, even as a zombie, enjoying the competition on the rebounds. Since they could now stand a chance at getting offensive rebounds, more of them could try to get three pointers. Since Ded1fish's defence now had to worry more about the outside, this allowed the SF member who claimed to be able to get slam dunks to shine. The gap was slowly closing, and Jack was ready to go full steam with his birds. 

Two minutes into the second quarter a really buff bird punched through the wall of the gym. Jack yelled that his team should pass to the birds, and so now flying birds and flightless birds alike were scoring points for team Speedwagon. There is nothing in the rules of basketball about whether one can do an alley oop with the assistance of a bird. This streak ended eventually when all of the sudden all the birds got cursed by Ded1fishes stand. The birds were unable to play as they were treated as official basketball players and were not allowed to crowd the court. One of the Speedwagon team members playing subbed themself out for the buff bird but then Ded1fish undid the ability of the stand on that bird. The true form of Ded1fish the stand was then shown. It had the form of an abstract octopus with a dead fish pierced through it. This stand completely demolished the bird. The Speedwagon team now realized that even if they won in basketball, Ded1fish could just use the stand to physacally murder most of them anyway. While they could probably win if they just had to fight the physical form of the stand, some of them would probably die for sure. Ded1fish then stated that killing humans is not an interest they have. Ded1fish only has one memory and one desire and that is to play basketball, and while playing basketball against a bird could be interesting, Ded1fish was mad that the wall of the gym got destroyed, hence the bird getting killed. There weren't any other birds that could play basketball as well as the buff one probably could. They could keep a normal bird on the court to do some cool alleyoops but that didn't seem worth it. Jack still had a plan to support the team without him having to step off the court. When the game started up again he commanded his stand onto the court. It was like having an extra person on the team. Jack willed his stand to be visible to the foundation. All of team Ded1fish also seemed to see the stand as well, but it was still really helpful. After a few goals earned this way, ded1fish responded with using the powerful octo form of the stand to shoot a 3 pointer from across the court. Ded1fish then offered a rule that using the physical form of stands would be against the rules, and the Speedwagon team agreed to. 

It was halfway through the 2nd quarter. 4 people on the Speedwagon team had been playing since the start, with the fifth one (#20) having joined in later due to their high jumping capabilities which they earned through being a dancer beforehand. Their two best players, their center and shooter were only improving as the game went on. SW#25 of them had become a reliable source of slam dunks. The fifth player(#33) hadn't had a chance to really shine but some people noticed that their defence was starting to stand a chance thanks to this persons pressure on the court. All five of these people were enjoying basketball, which seemed to make ded1fish enjoy the game more. All ded1fish really wants is to have some intense basketball games. Both teams were very good at passing and using teamwork. Eventually during this quarter SW#33 was able to stop the elegant drive of DF#5. Something they haven't stopped yet though is DF#6 Frisk, who was subtly leading ded1fish's offensive. Frisk would make a screen or become open without anyone realizing, allowing Ded1fish to choose whatever option they want. Team Speedwagon was also worried about Ded1fish's #11, who was currently not on the court,but was able to counter Jelfonzo's super shots with pure height and jumping ability. #2 of Ded1fish was being quite difficult as well. Whenever a team Speedwagon player came up with a technique to use, #2 was able to quickly make a new technique as well to counter it. As soon as SW#33 was able to counter DF#13's drive, DF#2 was able to block an attack in a similar way. Team Speedwagon persevered. Their center was able to evenly match DF#6 soon enough and their best defence player was now an even match against DF#13. DF#2 was continuously tough yet it only caused team Speedwagon to learn more and more. DF#4 was struggling to intercept passes now and while ded1fish (#19) was still doing quite well it looked like it was recognized that a change of pace was needed. Ded1fish called in for a substitution.

DF#4 and DF #13 were sent to the bench. Ded1fish told them they were good players but not what they needed right now. The zombies didn't really care but Ded1fish seemed to just want to pretend this was an earnest game of basketball. #11 was put in as well as #12 who hadn't been seen before. Both of them were really tall. #11 was able to catch rebounds really well and shoot shots that team Speedwagon couldn't hope to stop. #12 didn't jump as high but could shoot a three pointer from anywhere in the half court and didn’t even need to look at where the hoop was. While during the second quarter team Speedwagon was able to catch up a bit, they were set back now as they couldn't find a way to compete against this. Now it was time for intermission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to come up with a stand with a more interesting fighting style, so i came up with basketball, I forget if it was before or after I came up with this that I started watching Kuroko no Basketball for the second time in my life. Interestingly both times I watched that anime were during times where I was soon approaching a new grand page of my life.


	15. ded1fish part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of a high stakes basketball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the music of ded1fish and the lore behind it is pretty interesting too. Would I be willing to become a zombie if it meant producing music as good as ded1fish for the rest of my life? I don't think I would and I hope it stays that way. With the octoling expansion it is implied that there are 10 007 characters before agent 8 who presumably all became 'sanitized' octolings. That's pretty dark.
> 
> *edit: So I realized that I have been spelling dedf1sh wrong, the 1 goes in place of the i, not between the thing, I'm just gonna keep it like that though.
> 
> Also I learned that it can be inferred that the goop that 'sanitizes' the octolings is made of dead octolings... yikes that's messed up.  
I know in the first game its implied all the humans die, and there was a war between the octolings and inklings, but what we know about that isn't as messed up as the lore of the octoling expansion. Its like Splatoon and Kirby are competing for the darkest lore, imagine if those types of horrors were combined.

During intermission Jerry practiced how to use his stand to get a slam dunk from across the court. He had to be able to accelerate himself in one step to send him flying through the air just right. Eventually he was able to get it down. In the third quarter Jerry replaced their center. They passed him the ball and he got to show off his new stunt. With unbelievable speed he soared through the air and he grabbed onto the hoop to decelerate himself as he jammed in the ball. None of team Ded1fish was phased, but of course most of them were zombies. All of team Speedwagon were in awe and were so glad Jerry happened to be with them. Jerry was able to speed right back to the Speedwagon side of the court as well to get back on defense. Since they could do this every time they could surely win!

Ded1fish though decided to reveal that the stand ded1fish also has an ability like this. Two players on team Ded1fish got subbed out. #2 and #5 were replaced by #9 and #8. #8 crouched real low. It even appeared as though #8’s legs compressed. Then with every muscle pushed into the air and nosedived through the hoop with the ball. A trail of the stand ink was left behind and then evaporated. Ded1fish announced that this is an ability of the stand called super jump. Jerry tried not to be phased and went for another slam dunk as well. It worked and Jerry was going to try to use his stand's speed to steal the ball during the next super jump. Ded1fish super jumped straight up into the air and shot an outstanding three pointer from up there. Jerry went for another slam dunk this time being prepared to stop whatever superjump shot or dunk was thrown his way. Ded1fish superjumped straight up with Jerry also jumping up that high. Ded1fish passed ball to DF#9 who then passed the ball to #8 who was currently in the middle of a super jump straight to the basket. It was an alley oop of insane proportions. Jerry was at a loss for what he could do. No matter how many dunks he gets what would it matter if team ded1fish was better at his one skill. Jerry zoomed to the hoop once more but DF#8 was able to super jump and steal the ball. From then on team Ded1fish didn't even bother to use a super jump to score as team Speedwagon’s defense was missing a person. Ded1fish offered to ban stand enhanced jumping for the sake of a more even basketball game. Jerry really didn't want to admit defeat, but it was clear that this would be a hopeless competition if he kept at it like this. Jerry walked on the bench and told someone else to go on.

The team put in Breath of the Wild Link. A jersey from Ded1fish's stand was put on him and he walked onto the court. Wild really had no idea what the expectations of him were. He had never played basketball before and couldn't think of any skills that would help him out. One of the Speedwagon people told him an idea that was from some anime or something. He said Wild should where the sheikah outfit and just stealthily pass the ball around. Wild Link tried it out and didn't really expect it to work. Surprisingly though he was able to easily let the ball divert his opponents eyes and he would silently become open. He would immediately pass or shoot and all of team Ded1fish would be confused as to how that just happened. Back during half time Link handed out a bunch of dishes he had with him. Those dishes granted speed boosts. Everyone on the court was moving faster helping the score a significant amount. By now though the effect had worn off and team Ded1fish had also learned how to visually keep track of Wild Link. Wild Link got substituted with Blue Link.

Blue Link wanted to bring the water rod with him but wasn't allowed to. The Links were allowed to where what they wanted under their jersey but not bring items with them. The Speedwagon told Blue Link to use the totem ability. Blue Link would pick an ally up and depending on who they would shoot or jump with a slam dunk from that additional height as Link would throw them. After they finally caught up with the score the third quarter ended.

As the 4rth quarter started Blue Link continued with this strategy. Ded1fish countered by putting #11 on Blue Link. #11 with the right timing could sometimes block Blue Links totem shot. To counter this when Blue Link picked someone up sometimes someone would also pick up Blue Link to make a three person totem. If Ded1fish was allowed to super jump then this could be stopped but as of now Blue Link had the winning strat. In order to strengthen this they would even mixed in passes to and from the totem. 

Ded1fish subbed out nearly everyone one the team. Now #13, # 9, #14, #16 and #19(ded1fish) were on the court. Now every single player on the 12 member team of ded1fish has been on the court once. DF#14 was a powerhouse, being able to power around anyone and slam dunk the ball in.DF #13 would casually walk into the inside circle and shoot from wherever and make it in. No one was able to steal from #13 even though #13 wasn't fast at all. This was thanks to pure confidence and basketball skill. DF#16 could shoot three pointers but was even better at playing defense and nullifying whoever they faced. This person was able to intercept a three person totem attack with their finger tips. DF#9 was incredibly accurate in whatever they did, passing or shooting. #19, Ded1fish had been playing this entire time but was unstoppable in a 1v1 and had incredible teamwork as well. Team Speedwagon’s totem strategy wasn't good enough and now Ded1fish had a significant lead.

Pretty much all of team Speedwagon was worried they would end up as zombies. They had been able to put up a fight for this long but besides one push they weren't able to really stand a chance this entire time. This entire journey they had been full of threats they've barely been able to face, would they even be helpful to Canada and the world if they somehow made it past here? Despite how crushed it felt like everyone should be, team Speedwagon gave out a fighting warcry. They looked very determined to win. These college students may have spent a lot of time practicing, but the Speedwagon Foundation program isn't anything to sneeze at. They all had talent and were no slouches. 

From the bleachers a Speedwagon member had been sitting and watching alone. This person once played basketball in highschool and watched basketball all the time throughout their life. This person started applauding as the Speedwagon team continued to passionately struggle. This person walked over to the bench and announced there is still a way to win this. Using a technique that was perfected during highschool, one that can only be used by those who love basketball, they could take the lead by the end of the game. In order to do this Link would have to be subbed out as well as their source of slam dunks. 

The new form of team Speedwagon emerged onto the court. The shooter, the center, the defense rock, the arial star and the one who claimed they could bring this team to new heights (#35). Together they faced the high bar of team Ded1fish and all of those aces. #35 started with the ball and started dribbling it in a peculiar way. The angle of bouncing was very low to the ground. Once the ball reached high speeds #35 passed it the arial star. Arial Star kept the ball's momentum and passed it to the defense player who passed it to 35 who tossed into the hoop. This is high speed basketball style. By getting the ball to high but controllable/safe speeds, and preserving the momentum, they could whizz the ball past the defense. Now it was time for team SW to go on defense. Their new style of defense included everyone except their best defense player switching between two marks. With this they were able to steal the ball from what team Ded1fish thought was a safe play. With too much to keep track of Ded1fish was starting to get worried this game might be lost. With the high speed technique of SF#35 the SW shooter was able to score from past the half court line as distance is determined by speed. The goal was to not lose any momentum on offence. With defense being loose meant passing was a bigger risk, so team Ded1fish started to try to solo their offence more. This allowed the best defense player of the Speedwagon foundation to steal the ball with a surprise double team. No one from team Ded1fish was immune from this.

There was less than two minutes left of the game, team Speedwagon had gotten the score to where they need only one more shot to win. Everyone on team ded1fish went to go against Speedwagon's new ace #35. Preventing the super dribble would completely stop this comeback. #35 jumped up and passed into the open air. The pass almost got intercepted but the arial member of team Speedwagon jumped and caught it. Then the ball was passed to their shooter, but there was already a Ded1fish member there to block any attempt at a shot. The shooter ran to the side and the Speedwagon defense player put up a screen so the shooter can advance. Another Ded1fish member got there to stop them but the ball was passed to their center. Their center managed to get near the hoop but DF#16 was their to do a block.The ball was passed back to #35 who passed it towards their jumper who was attempting an alley oop. A deadfish member got between the ball and the hoop so the SW Jumper tried to pass it to their defense player. This defense player would have had so many options on how to score if this pass were to connect. Everyone was either ready to shoot or get an alley oop. Ded1fish decided to use this opportunity to show off another ability of the stand. Ded1fish turned their body into the zombie goop and slid through between the legs of who the pass was sent to allowing an interception to occur. Ded1fish ran towards Speedwagon’s hoop. It looked like team Speedwagon had no chance of getting the ball back. Even if they did how on earth would they get the ball through team Ded1fish’s defense? Ded1fish got to the half court line and jumped up to get a three pointer. Team Speedwagon had not yet given up and they performed the unthinkable. They had quickly grouped up and formed a five person totem. It was clunky and unstable but it was enough that they could yeet each other in a row so they could get their jumper in place to block Ded1fish’s shot. This was only possible due to the sheer strength the Speedwagon foundation trains their members. Upon this interception the ball was passed to their defense player. Their defense player mimicked #35’s dribbling style and passed it to their center who passed it to their shooter who passed it to #35. #35 pulled off a buzzer beater. Everyone of the Speedwagon yelled a loud celebratory cheer. They defeated this intense trial. They avoided becoming nothing but a somewhat aware zombie meant to play basketball for eternity. They celebrated and cheered as team Ded1fish awkwardly walked away. Team Speedwagon would get to advance their journey to save Canada and the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up putting all the ded1fish references into 1 chapter which works out pretty well I find. I was originally planning on #13 to be a lot cooler and more important because Ded1fish's #13 song is iconic, but it didn't really turn out that way.
> 
> You may have noticed I put in one reference that has nothing to do with Splatoon. I didn't want to become too predictable. To be honest though it does happen that I have an association with that song to Splatoon. They both got introduced into my life around the same time.
> 
> The Jazz Police getting a slam dunk thing is something that looks really cool in my head, and I wish I could represent it through a visual medium.


	16. ABXY Wave Prism Full Battery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters get transported to the world. Can Jerry figure out what is going on before they all vanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title Wave Prism has good potential for a stand and I think what I came up with is pretty good. It kind of incoporates some other Chirpy Chips stuff such as the Japanese translation for both the band and the song, kind of like what I did back for Steven from that one chapter.

One day on the trip to the nearest town that had not been consumed by the stand, Jerry awoke to find that the world had a much lower polygon count then it normally does. He woke up in the plant infested motel room he went to sleep in, however upon exiting this room, he found it was completely disconnected from the rest of the motel. He had no idea where he was, and his phone could not connect to anyone. Jerry assumed that this was all the work of an enemy stand, but what threat does this stand actually cause? At best this just separates people from each other and makes everything look polygonal, but the best case scenario rarely happens. Jerry rushed out to go try to try to make progress in any way he could.

Jerry ran in a straight line as much as he could to see how far things looked polygonal. He decided at thirty minutes he should head back the way he came because the world might be infinite and finding his allies or the villain would be much more productive than running in an infinite line. There was of course a chance that running in an infinite line would eventually lead him to something important. Jerry considered this and decided it was more likely that things of importance would be closer to where he woke up. Figuring out the boundaries of this world was important since it would determine if they could run away from the stand user or not. Jerry realized though it would be dificult to get to their destination with the world like this. With his stands speed he was sure to reach somewhere that could be useful. He soon enough did. As he was running the world darkened and when light returned to the world he appeared next to a tree he had just passed. He tried walking past that tree and the same thing happened. He tried going in all sorts of directions and found that there seemed to be a border that would void him out and respawn him inside the land he was entrapped in. Judging from the curvature of the border, this area is pretty large, and there seemed to be no way to escape it. Jerry knew the stand user would have to be defeated in order to escape this place. It was pretty daunting as who knows where this person is, and what they can do to whoever they find first.

Eventually Jerry found another Speedwagon employee. They both talked a bit while travelling and were glad to see a familiar face. The same thing happened to both of them, they awoke in a polygonal world far away from everyone else. Jerry wasn't sure if he should keep running around or if he should stick together with this acquaintance. The Speedwagon employee admitted that Jerry stands more of a chance against the stand user than any of the speedwagon employees do. Jerry decided to stick around however. Hopefully they could group everyone together. Jerry felt like grouping up would be the best precaution against their unknown foe. 

As they searched for the others, they ended up getting attacked. An energy similar to electricity zapped the both of them. Jerry was able to launch himself into the air and land in the branch of a tree. He figured he should avoid the ground if he was electrically charged. He was able to witness where this energy was coming from and what it did. His fellow speedwagon employee lost all textures and then was turned into a bunch of 0s and 1s that flew down into the ground. Jerry was able to see this energy was coming from a stranger with a blue cape, a yellow shirt, and colorful pants. The electrical like energy was very visible as red, yellow and blue lines that emanate in front of this stranger. Every polygon it interacted with lost texture depth. The stranger called out to Jerry "I know which tree you're in, you should just accept defeat, or at least fight me already. Jerry rushed through the woods to get behind the stranger and try attacking from behind as to avoid the field of energy in front of this stand user. The stand user dodged and redirected the energy towards Jerry. Jerry zoomed back. Jerry was equipped with two hand guns. He fired one and the enemy stand user used the stand power to delete it. "I'm Austin Lowe. My stand is ABXY. It can delete anything I come across in this digital world of mine. You might be wondering where we are. My stand sampled the world on top and then put this simulation in its place". Jerry introduced himself and also explained his own stand. They then resumed the fight. The stand ABXY had its dangerous energy field, but it did not seem like a perfect defence to Jerry. Kept on trying to maneuver around it while Austin kept on dodging and attacking. Jerry would grab things and yeet them towards Austin in an attempt to get a hit. Austin eventually started complained "urg, you're so much more frustrating to hunt down then everyone else has, I get it, you're fast". In truth Jerry hadn't even nearly reached his full speed. Since Jerry wasn't sure what the full potential speed and power of ABXY was he should keep some of his power in reserve if he can. Since now Jerry felt like ABXY just admitted defeat by showing weak resolve he decided to boost his speed further in order land a solid kick onto Austins back. As he did though the physical form of ABXY was shown. This stand had a triangular prism for a head and had a blue color scheme 8-bit style body. Jerry added his own stand forms into his kick his attack was fairly weakened. ABXY grabbed onto Jerry and its energy wave was closing in on him but Jerry was able to frantically use his stand to break free. Jerry continued fighting at his advanced speed level and for a while it seemed if he could just keep at this he would win. ABXY was starting to get used in more creative ways now. Austin would turn an object into code only for it to pop up out of the ground later on, completely throwing off Jerry's momentum. Jerry still had more levels of speed he could get to, but was annoyed that he was able to be lead into false confidence due to a remark his opponent made. That would not be the worst of his problems soon enough.

After some intense clashes of attacks Austin smiled. Jerry questioned what it might have meant but tried not to draw any false conclusions. In a flash Austin disappeared from sight. Jerry turned around and Austin was right there. Jerry realized he was already being attacked by the wave energy and was just about to get punched. With the Jazz Police Jerry was able to run away except Austin was now running just as fast as him. Jerry realized on Austin's stand there was now pixel art of his stand displayed on ABXY. Austin smugly explained "My stand is incredibly great. Not only does it have wave prism, the ability to make this world and then manipulate it with my breathing energy, it also has Full Battery, when fighting any opponent, eventually I can copy the abilities of their stand. My stands base ability is the manipulation of digital energy, but it can do so much"! Jerry honestly didn't catch what Austin said because he was running for his life. Jerry was disappointed he couldn't get revenge for the friend he saw get deleted, and however many other people this guard of Canada's dystopia went and deleted. Jerry still had some hope that they weren't really dead, but just retired from living in this virtual landscape, but either way the deletion this stand could do was horrifying. Jerry had to focus on not losing speed or else the energy would envelop him and it would happen to him. Austin seemed to be very adept at navigating this wilderness. At one point Jerry realized he ran past another speedwagon employee, who has very quickly deleted. Austin then went back to the chase. Jerry would pick things up and throw them back to try to slow down this hunter and maintain the lead that someone just got sacrificed for. The hope was that since it seems Austin seemed to have to consciously choose how far to delete something that he would get hit by some of the projectiles. Soon enough Austin just started deleting everything between them to its full extent. This made it so there was a void chasing Jerry with Austin at the center of it. Jerry had no real plan on how to win this fight. The Jazz Police no longer had exclusive maneuverability, and ABXY had the same speed plus more range. Jerry just kept on running.

A super buff lynel bird came to the rescue. Jack and his Chirpy Chips were flying in the sky on top of a bunch of birds he made when the void Austin was creating showed up. The lynel bird wasn't able to kill the stand user so Jack had all of his birds combo this stand user. Jerry yelled "You gotta kill this dude fast, otherwise he'll copy your ability"! Austin deleted as many birds as he could but there were many birds that could get in and bring the hurt. Jerry joined the violence of the birds too. Unfortunately the birds then started attacking Jerry instead. The birds were now in control by Austin. Austin got up and announced "Haha, you see my stand makes me very durable, no one will be killing me anytime soon. I can even heal anything that happens to me with the code I take from this world." 

Jerry yelled in frustration "How! How did you copy Chirpy Chips faster than my stand!"

"Well you see, Full Battery simply takes any damage I come close to or straight up take, and uses that energy and charges itself up. Once it becomes fullly charged the ability responsible is now mine. Chirpy Chips was a much bigger threat, plus you were able to help charge it again even after I copied your The Jazz Police”.

Jack had many more birds accros this land scape. The birds couldn't attack Austin directly as otherwise ABXY's copy of Chirpy Chips would take control of them. Jacks birds could be used against the birds he lost though, and to help him and Jack retreat. Jack believed this fight would now become a contest of bird usage. Jerry though had another plan. First Jerry used his stand to give Jack some momentum. Jack then was able to go reclaim all his birds as his to command. Then Jerry told Jack to use his resorces to create an armor. Jack was able to understood that Jerry was going to leave the fight for a bit to build up speed. All the birds got turned back into steel feathers and formed around Jack. Both Jerry and Jack had noticed the effect of ABXY were not immediate. Jack went into a close range duel using his stand and his feather armor, occasionaly having a suprise bird divebomb in. Jack would have to force a retreat every once in a while in order to reverse the effects of deletion. Jack even had learned how to make other bird abilities and weapons into his repetoir. He had wings on his back as well as on his arms. He had beaks he could throw, as well as giant feathers he could swing. The heat abilities of the Todoroki bird were also his to use. All of these with the portion of the Jazz Police that was applied to him were enouph to keep him as an even match towards Austin. Jerry meanwhile had run off to use the full extent of his stand. Using everyday frictional energy The Jazz Police can reach crazy speeds. Jerry knows that he can extend that limit. By shooting his guns he could utilize even more energy. The more energy he gets the more energy he could build up too. There are other ways Jerry can go past the Jazz Polices normal extent but those were the most convenient. At one point in his life Jerry was able to send himself into orbit, but upon landing back on earth he did not stick the landing and he got put in the hospital for a year. Normally such speeds put a physical toll on Jerry, but they were needed in this moment so it didn't matter. Jerry found a route he could use to build up his speed and shot his handguns many times and ran around. Without even realizing it Jerry clipped into the ground. The toll of high speed wasn't being applied to Jerry either. Only know had it really dawned on Jerry that this world has a very different engine than the real world. 

Jerry could see what was on the surface from the ground he clipped in. He was able to run freely and find where Jack and Austin were fighting. This was a perfect discovery since there was no way Austin would expect this. With all the speed he could Jerry punched Austin's foot from underneath the ground. This sent Austin flying into the sky after probably breaking his leg. Jerry and Jack watched as Austin soared. None of the abilities Austin had would be able to really save him from this fall. The Jazz Police needs objects to build energy and launch its speed with. Chirpy Chips was useless without any birds or resources to make birds. Not even ABXY Wave Prism would be able to stop the fall as surely there a hard coded floor somewhere. Even if there wasn't and Austin were to fall infinitely, well then they would assume Austin would stop this simulation to get out of that soft-lock. Jack and Jerry's eyes followed higher and higher as Austin continued to rise into the sky. There sure was a lot of momentum he was launched with. Eventually he couldn't even be seen. Jerry then had a dreadful thought that before he could finish processing became true. Just like how there were out of bound areas that respawn people back into the game world, there could one up in the sky. Just as he was thinking that Austin respawned on the ground keeping the momentum he got when he was launched. Austin punched Jack in the face instantly killing him and then Austin attacked Jerry. With the Jazz police Jerry was able to decelerate Austin and dodge in such a way that he could take the speed energy to boost him as well. They were now both moving at insane speeds. Jerry tried to clip back into the ground for safety but found it didn't work. This caused Jerry to lose speed and now he could see the energy field of ABXY caught up to him was starting to delete him.

Jerry tried one last trick. He used his stand to try and punch Austin. Austin blocked with his own ABXY. He took some of that speedforce energy to run away again. He then picked up a rock from the ground and built up as much speed as he could to jump high into the air. He was hoping to find a building or some terrain he could use but there wasn't any he could see in this spot, possibly due to the trees covering everything. He used his stand to throw the rock which was able to change his momentum in the opposite direction to let him land different than where Austin would hopefully expect. 

Austin wasn't fooled for long and was zooming towards him. Jerry was completely out of options but was glad he made it this far. From his pelipheral vision he saw a spear gliding towards hi. Jerry caught it and ran forward and stabbed Austin. Jerry could feel himself continue to be deleted as Austin held onto life, then everything turned to black. ABXY may be tough but it can’t live a direct spear attack.

Jerry and Jack had met at the Speedwagon Foundation before in their life. It was unbenownst to the world but at one point they fought together to stop a stand user from wreaking havoc in Scotland. During their adventures Jack had made a bird clone of himself created with his favorite flavor of potato chips mixed with his favorite kind of milk. Jack always keeps those with him. Back when Jerry yeeted Austin into the sky, Jack made a bird double and that bird double was what got killed. While they fully expected to win right then and there, they both never fail to take good precautions. While Jerry ran Jack was experimenting on making bird feathers of different materials, seeing which one would last the longest against ABXY's Wave Prism Deletion. He then made a spear and tossed it to Jerry who was able to deal the final blow. The polygonal world faded out and Jack then found himself in the woods of the Canada. His surrounding were familiar from the polygonal realm yet distinctly different. Austin, Jerry and Jack were all standing nearby each other, all of them very much alive. Jack said "So, what can your ABXY do when it doesn't have us stuck in that virtual overlay of here?" 

"Well the stand can’t do anything but charge itself up and then create that virtual reality where it is free to reign. However that’s not all I can do. The energy waves I was using were actually a modified version of a mystical energy source I discovered. It turns out if you breath in really deeply, you get sunlight energy!" replied Austin.

"Bro thats just Hamon, the Speedwagon foundation has known about it for years" replied Jerry.

"What on earth is hamon" replied Austin. "Whatever, you two still don't stand a real chance."

Austin breathed in and punched a tree. The tree then swung its branches and entrapped Jack. The entire forest started attacking Jerry and Jerry was not able to escape with his super speed.

"In my virtual matrix this stuff deletes stuff, but in reality it can manipulate life." Austin said. 

Austin then got shot in the head by a gun. One of the Speedwagon employees emerged and freed them. This employee said "Good riddance to that guy".

The two stand users and the fellow Speedwagon Employee connected to their gps and made their way back to the motel. Everyone told stories of how they awoke in the polygonal world and how eventually they wither got suddenly deleted or the world just turned back to normal. The Links seemed very confused, as they were not present in the virtual world as they are already virtual characters and as such were not compatible with the stand ability of ABXY. While what everyone just went through was pretty terrible, the good news that they were getting closer to getting to their destination, and their destination was still free from the infestation of trees and whatnot. They got news that this forest has been invading northern America now, as well as the coasts all the continents of the world. The Speedwagon foundation continued on their important trek to save the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized at one point that how I visualize the deletion powers of ABXY it was kind of similar to hamon so I decided to bring hamon back.
> 
> Here is a concise guide to how ABXY  
First ABXY Wave Prism takes in sunlight and reloads the surrounding area into a virtual world during the night.   
This realm takes all the objects from reality and spreads them about somewhat randomly.  
In there Wave Prism is able to take Hamon energy and turn it into an energy that deletes things into code, those things can be brought back as well.   
If ABXY were to decide to end the simulation anything that was deleted will die/vanish from the universe.   
Since the simulation ended with himself dying in it everything was brought back  
Once Wave Prism reaches full battery from being attacked, it copies the ability of the one currently attacking him.  
Hamon has no effect without ABXY in the virtual realm
> 
> With the super speed and energy field Austin basically looks like the flash I guess.  
Also it used to be the names were all references but now not so much.
> 
> I just came up with this know but lets just say that a portion of the Speedwagon Foundation knows hamon and they've been using it this entire time throughout the story. I wish I came up with that earlier so I can actually use it instead of just saying it totally happened, which umm, it did... totally. ( just imagine it did)


	17. Chopscrewy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unimportant obstacle in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of The World, now get ready for The Universe

They were getting very close to their destination. Then one in front of them a dude levitated down from the sky.  
"Kneel before me! My stand Chopscrewey controls the entire Universe. No one can stop me." It was true, while it looked like this dude was levitating downward, it was actually the entire universe that was rising the earth towards him. The Speedwagon foundation member who was closest fired a bullet at this dude but this person rotated the entire universe to dodge it. Then the entire universe moved except for the dude and the person who tried to shoot him. The universe moved in such a way that a tree whacked that guy who fired his gun. The Speedwagon foundation was somewhat impressed by this stand. They didn't really worry to much though. Two Speedwagon members ran forward and used hamon overdrive. They positioned themselves so that there was no where this person could move the universe for offence or defense. The user of the stand Chopscrewey was left unconscious in the middle of Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Chopscrewey is my favorite from Sashimori. While the concept of the stand is neat and the song is good I didn't write a great fight for it. I maybe could've have wrote a better fight with this stand but I wasn't sure what to do with it and decided to just use it to confirm that yes, the Speedwagon foundation has hamon.


	18. Nasty Majesty and Kamabo Tartar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the characters make it to the one city in Canada that hasn't been turned into a reset bomb forest. They don't have to wait for long for Kamabo to show up as it turns out he was leaving this city alone just so he could take out that city as well as all the stand users who arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really productive on this fic because I have three hours in between classes, and I don't have much I need to do, but also I don't want to do anything unproductive while I am at school.

The Speedwagon Foundation finally made it to the last city remaining in Canada. The people there were all pretty chill. They all believed the fate of the rest of Canada would be brought to them so they were all splurging their money on stuff like all you can eat sushi. The Speedwagon announced to the people that they were professionals of the supernatural and they would be here to stop the apocalypse from affecting this city, hopefully also reversing it for the rest of the world. Everyone of the town was annoyed because, 1 if they succeed then they just wasted their savings for nothing, 2 if they fail then there just wasting the resources that everyone has been using to live a good life until the end. They didn't have to wait long for the apocalypse to be brought to them though.

A voice could be heard in the minds of everybody in the city. The voice announced that this is the work of a deity named Kamabo Tartar, and that salvation is being brought to them. They will all fall into a peaceful sleep and nature will take control of the world. There weren't any complaints really, although people listed things that they wished they did in their lifetime. Most of the bucket list items no one actually believed they could accomplish though. A green wall of light was rising up around the city, and in the center a giant tree was forming. The way it formed was that the leaves at the top appeared on the ground, and layer by layer the tree would rise up. The Speedwagon foundation remembered it as the giant tree surfaces that they've seen many times, they realized that those giant trees were the center of each apocalypse zone. 

Jerry used his stand to run to the tree. Jack had some birds carry him and some other Speedwagon employees to go there. The Links totemed up and also picked up Jelfonzo and they ran. Wild Link did the stasis launch trick. They all got to the tree. The stand responsible for starting this journey stood before them. The stand had colorful rectangular limbs and a halow. There was no stand user in sight. The voice of the stand could be heard in their minds. "I've been waiting until all of you got here to take over this city. This is the remote version of my stand, Nasty Majesty. I can track all stand abilities and am amazed you made it this far. I guess I can see why you would want to stop me but I assure you this is for the good of humanity. You will be your least sinful self if you let yourself fall asleep." Everyone atop the tree could feel themselves getting sleepy. Jerry rushed forward to attack the stand. Jerry found that he was only running at the speed of a normal person. Nasty Majesty explained "The power of my stand trumps all other stands. Any stand used for the sinful purpose of trying to defeat me will be deactivated. Since only stands can harm stands this makes me undefeatable. I can see stand potential and grant other them stands as well, as well as manipulate there sleep so they must be on my side if I want. Truly my stand is the most blessed of them all. I have earned this through trust in myself by building my immunity from the source of stands, a meteorite that landed in Greenland. Only one stand stands a chance, it can also nullify stand abilities, the null ability will be cancelled out and it would become a normal stand duel, but I can tell that I would win. Please wait here calmly while my stand takes effect". Everyone was super frustrated, they came all this way only to face a stand that is actually undefeatable. Defeating the stand user was clearly the only option but who knows where the user was! They asked the stand about this and the stand said the user was outside the forcefield dome the user created around this city as the effect takes place.

The Links looked very fierce in their eyes. They started shooting at Nasty Majesty to no avail, yet they kept trying. Nasty Majesty commented to Jelfonzo "I see you used the reality bending powers of Real-sole to summon video game characters. Interesting. I see now how you managed to get past so many stand users."

Jelfonzo questioned "Wait what do you mean reality bending powers?"

"Well you see, when you summon people, it can change reality in minor ways so that they have the free time to be able to help you. The more in danger you are in + the more fashionable the target is the more powerful it is, but it would never be able to defeat me." 

"I guess so."

"Well your welcome for that revelation I guess."

Although Jelfonzo was getting really tired, he realized that this could be the light of hope they needed. He already saw that stands used against Nasty Majesty just lose all power. Well he could try using his stand to instead help his allies. He had his stand go to the links, and summon them towards him. Jelfonzo focused all his stand energy on the Links. Jelfonzo had no idea what the extent of this stand ability he just learned of was, but he hoped what he was intending worked. The Links understood what Jelfonzo was aiming for. One of them did a quick draw of their bow and aimed the bow right at Nasty Majesties heart. Nasty Majesty realized in what way Real-Sole used its abilities, and in hindsight it should have been realized that would happen if he explained how incredible Real-sole actually is. The Links were brought here by changing the reality of their free time but also in existence. Now once again the form of their existence changed, they could now see all stands and also fight stands directly. The fact they were not falling asleep was because they were on a different level of reality than everyone else from earth. Now that they could be on the same level reality as a stand they were the only things in the world that could both resist and fight Nasty Majesty. Nasty Majesty blocked the arrow with its hand, but it still hurt. Kamabo Tartar thought back to all the other stands that perhaps were being underestimated. Kamabo was certain that no other stands had the capabilities of possibly harming him. The only reason it worked on the Links was because the Links was because Jelfonzo was giving the Links a blessing, instead of sinning against Kamabo. The Links were now free to use that blessing to attack Kamabo's stand, especially since they were immune to the way Nasty Majesty puts all human souls to sleep. Jelfonzo had ended up using all of Real-Soles energy to pull this off. Kamabo knew that killing Jelfonzo wouldn’t do anything since the effects of Real-Sole were permanent.

The tree they were all standing on was continuing to rise into the air. Plants were appearing and everyone in the town was entering the second phase of their sleep cycle. The only motion in the town was the Links fighting Nasty Majesty. Nasty Majesty couldn't run away, as it had to remain there until its effect on the town was finalized. Just on principle however Kamabo would not run as Kamabo has done many stand fights in order to build up the stand power needed for this apocalypse. Kamabo was committed to honorably putting the world back to its original state. While he believed his power he earned was absolute, he was perfectly willing to fight four fictional heroes of legend in an even duel. As soon as his stand finished putting this town to sleep he would leave though as no point in entertaining this fight longer than needed, he will be very busy reverting the rest of the world. Nasty Majesties main power was to convert the world to his image of the garden of eden. With people alive but not sinning, and plants everywhere this could be brought about. 

The fighting power of Nasty Majesty involved making spears from thin air made out the wood his trees are made of. With these he would block the attacks of the Links. Breath of the Wild Link used Urbosa's Fury. Nasty Majesty created a wooden shield and held it up to the sky to block the lightning. Wild did it again but this time as the stand blocked it the Links shot their arrows. Nasty Majesty dodged two arrows but the third one hit. It wasn't lethal but they hoped it put some fear in Kamabo's mind. Kamabo was a bit worried but not much. Nasty Majesty levitated into the sky. The tri Links totemed to be able to attack. Nasty Majesty was able to go and knock down the totem but then Wild used that as a distraction to strike with guardian arrow. As the arrow hit Nasty Majesty Kamabo's voice of pain could be heard in their mind. They tried to keep this attack streak going but Nasty Majesty pulled off a new trick. It started shooting laser beams out of its hands. The Links were able to block these with their shields and swords. No matter how they tried approaching they were now unable to land a hit Nasty Majesty. They tried to throw themselves, they tried Urbosa's Fury. Nothing was working. Nasty Majesty could always dodge, block with it's spears or counter with beam attacks. The tree they were on later stopped growing, and Nasty Majesty announced that his work here was done. Nasty Majesty mentioned normally he would negotiate and/or force stand users to become their ally at this point but didn't really care enough to do so in this scenario. The stand then vanished. 

The Links were annoyed that they weren't able to end it right then and there. They were now alone on top of the giant tree that there enemy created. Well at least alone in they were the only ones who were awake. It was possible they would become the only ones left awake in the entire world. All except potentially Kamabo, who they still didn't know how to find him. He could be anywhere in the world as far as they know. The only thing they learned from that encounter is that no stand can try do anything against Kamabo. While this could mean a stand could still defeat Kamabo it would have to do so without trying to do so, which would be incredibly difficult. The Links were the only ones who could defeat the stand now that they can interact with stands, but theoretically anyone who finds where Kamabo could defeat Kamabo, except they would have to survive his stand, as well as not get affected by the sleep curse. The stand seems very remote, the function of its range is unknown. The wind flowed against the Links faces as they wondered where to go from here. They looked into the distance. Normally having such an open world would make Wild Link feel at home, but this just intimidated him. Canada is way larger than Hyrule, and there was only one place that was worth finding. From up in the tree he could see some other big trees, which must have been where Nasty Majesty showed up to take over other areas. It reminded Link of the towers of Hyrule, except these don't give any map data so they were kind of useless. He did just come up with a hypothesis, what if the location of Kamabo was at the biggest tree that had appeared in Canada. It would make sense since if Kamabo stays in place and if his tree were to grow in his presence than that must be where he would be. He told the Links about this and they got excited. They took one of the cellphones the Speedwagon Foundation had and they called the Foundation and hyad for the most recent satellite image of Canada. The foundation asked what the situation was and the Links had trouble explaining without hand gestures but they managed. The foundation told them that in the latest images of Canada the biggest tree was on top of Parliament Hill. The Links were surprised that there was actually a tree larger than the rest of them. The Speedwagon Employee on the line told the Links they would fly in as many people to Parliament as they could and they would keep in mind the data the Links gave them. The call ended and now the Links knew their next destination. It would be a long walk from New Brunswick to Ottawa but hey, at least they don't have to go to Vancouver. The Links got down from the tree and headed to where they believed Kamabo's layer is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is a bit unrelated to my fanfiction, but for university I have to write a term paper for a musicology course. I have so many ideas on what to write about. I might write about a Kuroko no Basket character song, or how Triforce Heroes changes the music based off of the totems, or maybe about Splatoon and how they add fictional lore to the ost. Both of those games have such a good ost I could just talk about 1 song from one of them instead. I’ve never written a musicology paper and it has to be 8 pages at least so I don’t really know what to do but I look forward to it. Those three things are just the ideas that are related to this fanfiction, I could also do Kirby, Undertale, Touhou, and there are so many other options. Jojo has some pretty good ops, and of course I could talk about the iconic Giorno’s theme. I don’t know what to choose!!! I was worried someone might take my topic, but why would I have to worry about that? I have so many ideas and who knows if anyone in my class would take any of these anyways?
> 
> Anyway now for notes on this chapter. So since this is a very important milestone of the story I had it planned in advance for a while. Nasty Majesty is a really hype song so I chose it for the stand of the main antagonist. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy it. If you have any favorite moments and/or criticisms I would be happy to hear them.


	19. Bottom Feeders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Links happen to step into a fight against a dude with a shovel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer have as much free time as I now have school work to do.

The Links marched on and on towards the beacon Wild Link put on his blank map with which the coordinates were that of Parliament Hill. They never had to sleep nor even eat really so they were moving at a faster pace then when they were with the Speedwagon foundation. Wild Link would often hunt animals and gather food. Eventually Wild Link felt like he had prepared enouph meals and elixirs that they would never need to make a healing item again. At one point the Tri Links decided to change their outfits. Red had the spin attack garb, Green had the dapper outfit and Blue had the Fierce Deity outfit. Often they would grab a rock and play catch or do other activities to pass the time. In the video games they were from they never had to face such patience, and without the Speedwagon foundation they found they were pretty lonely. The scenery of Canada was alright at least. 

Green Link was the one at the front of the group when he in a short moment fell into a pitfall. Blue Link quickly equipped the water rod to lift Green Link out but a fungus with mold on it arose from the dirt and encased Green Link, keeping him stuck in the hole. Wild Link picked up a rock and threw it forward to the left. The rock went through the ground. Wild Link concluded there was a giant pit in front of them, with a perfect fake ground concealing it. Touching the bottom of the pit would result in being imprisoned in moldy fungus. It would be wisest for them to make their way around the hole. One of the Tri Links pulled out the fire gloves from there bag and was about to try to drop down a fireball to burn the fungus off of Green Link. Before he could though a glob of dirt collided with his face, and from the dirt fungus grew and pinned him to the ground. In the distance they could see who launched this dirt. A figure stood in the distance holding a shovel. He jumped into his pitfall and ran towards them. He jumped out of the hole and landed on the ground in front of the two Links remaining. Blue Link moved forward and attacked, his sword clashed with the shovel and the clash pushed him really far back. Wild Link swung a giant sword but the person with his shovel was able to block it. From off the shovel some dirt flew off and as the dirt got near Wild a net of fungus grew out of it. Wild Link backflipped away. This attacker lunged with his shovel and Wild Link side stepped away. This activated his flurry rush ability but he had to cancel it since his foe used his shoes to fling up some dirt in between themselves. The foe attacked again and Link parried it with his shield but their foe was not stunned, the grip on the shovel remained as strong as ever and the defensive stance of this foe was still in tact. Wild retreated and charged up Urbosa's Fury but his opponent dug his shovel into the ground and a large moldy fungus grew out and protected him from the lighting as well as Links spin to win strat. This stranger then started digging a hole and once it became a little bit shallow he then hid himself underground. With the mold fungus that was his stand he was able to tunnel through the ground and create a pitfall right below Wild. Wild Link was able to anticipate this though and so he climbed up a tree. The stranger resurfaced and violently cut down the tree with the shovel. The shovel was an ordinary shovel but its power was enhanced by this guys stand. The tree fell to where the giant pitfall was and Wild Link fell into it becoming unable to continue fighting. 

The mold fungus was slowly depleting Wild Links health bar. Luckily Wild had enouph hearts to stay alive for a good while. Wild didn't see a way that Blue Link could defeat this shovel wielding soldier in time though. Blue Link rushed back into the fight as soon as he could. Blue Link was annoyed he had to share health bars with the other two Links. If he was at full health he could have used his outfits sword beams to win easily. He had to win soon since the other Links hp were dropping. He quickly came up the best most guaranteed way to win. While Wild was trying to defeat the stranger, what Blue Link did was burn off the fungus off of red Link. They then used an obscure technique passed down from an unknown triforce hero player to the next and so on. Blue Link picked up Red Link and carefully stood underneath a tree. Blue Link threw Red Link and Red Link was now standing inside the tree. Blue Link then in the distance saw how Wild Link got defeated. Blue Link lured the shovel wielding stranger to where Red Link was and Red Link did a Super Spin Attack defeating their foe. 

Wild Link revived the foe with Mipha's grace, since the Links felt this stand user was probably just attacking them because of Kamabo Tartar’s curse. They were right. The stranger thanked them and told the Links how he peacefully developed his stand Bottom Feeders while living in the woods, and then some stand called Nasty Majesty just put him to sleep and then woke him up telling him to entrap anyone still awake. The Links asked if he would want to go fight Kamabo with them but this guy just said "nope" and then walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I now used up all the stand name potentials from Bottom Feeders. I've considered using every single Splatoon inspired stand name possible but one, that would make this a really long, so I dunno about that. Two, how on earth do I make a stand named I Am Octavio? Too bad since that's one cool song.


	20. Eight-Legged Advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giant stand chases after the Links.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, why not?

The Links traveled and onward and onward. They then saw a giant monster trampling over trees. The monster saw them and started chasing after them. It had 8 legs and was as big as a house, with a big scary yellow mouth and red googly eyes. The Links figured there must be a stand user somewhere. Wild Link focused on directing the attention of the monster while the tri Links searched the surrounding area. The Links threw one of them up to the tree tops in case the stand user was hiding there. After searching for a while one of the Links found an area with a bunch of tents. Inside each tent were people sound asleep. Link considered the fact the stand user could be pretending to be asleep, or maybe even actually asleep. There was also the chance none of these people were the stand user. Link decided instead of trying to figure it out, they should just fight the stand directly. Now that they had this ability, this was actually possible, but the stand monster did look very dangerous. Link was determined to fight the stand rather than risk fighting the wrong stand user though. 

The Links gathered and were ready to fight this monolith head on. They chucked bombs and arrows at this stand and the stand definitely seemed to be getting hurt. This stand had a very large health bar. The stand would try to grab a link with one if its appendages and carry it into its mouth. It was difficult to prevent the monster from grabbing at least one of them, but whenever that happened they could free the Link with relative ease. They mainly focused on taking turns having the monster chase them. By staying in pairs of two they could always be saved if they get grabbed. Eventually they whittled its health bar down. The monster then revealed that it had a second health bar. It started picking up trees and chucking them at the Links. This was harder for the Links to deal with but they got used to it and brought its hp to zero again. They figured this stand was probably the automatic type so the user was not harmed by this fight. They decided to just leave before the stand showed up again. That was the last they had to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow twenty chapters, cool.


	21. Tale of Albert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert was just an ordinary civilian but one day his town got turned into a mystical forest and everyone was put into eternal sleep. A thing called a stand puts on curse on him so that he must protect his home town from intruders and gave him a stand of his own lest he also be put to sleep. Then the hero of legend shows up, what on earth is he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter, I decided to go for a perspective change to shake things up.

A lad named Albert stood alone in his hometown. The entire area looked nothing like he ever had seen before. Red bushes grew along the streets, blue trees stood wherever they felt like. Albert used to be living a peaceful life as a carpenter when the big tree in the center of the town showed up, and everyone started falling asleep. He then woke up, and what he thought looked like an angel of sorts was in front of him. He was told he was to stay within this town and kill/capture anyone who comes here. If he fails then he shall be cursed to remain asleep forever. The angel then gave him a pat on the head, and said "You know have a stand, you know in your heart how it works". The angel then left. 

Albert explored the new form of this town. He took pictures of it and posted them on social media. He got a lotta likes, the internet was amazed by all the unusual scenery. The internet asked how he was the only one in Canada who could post these, and Albert just said he was lucky. Albert wanted to explore outside his town, but was worried about what would happen if he fails the task he was given. He had been living off of the food in the stores and in peoples homes, but it was starting to run out. He had to start eating the new types of fruits that were growing, and they all looked yummy, but were rather tasteless. Albert wasn't even sure if life was worth living in this lonely town. He used to have a work life and a social life he valued, but those were taken away. While things were easy and peaceful now, that wasn't really enjoyable to him. All he did was read, play video games and post things on social media. Albert had always dreamed of being social media famous, but people only cared about the situation in Canada, not about him. Still, he practiced photography now, and tried to enjoy his social media platform the best he could.

The one worry that Albert had was that someone would enter here and he would have to fight someone with his new power. He would feel bad for whoever he would have to forsake. Luckily he understood that a bunch of people like him were stationed around Canada, so no one should be able to make it to where he is. None the less he put security cameras all around so he would know if someone was passing through. Then one day he had the unpleasant experience of being alerted that someone had been spotted. Four people, characters from one of the games he played recently, were strolling through town. Albert groaned and got up from the couch he was gaming on. He took a selfie and then got up again. He walked up to the roof of the house he was. He hopped from roof to roof until he could see the Links. He took out his phone. With this phone he may take his last selfie should the Links kill him in defence. He aimed the camera, and jumped off the building and snapped a picture. The body hit the floor. The Links saw the body land. They wondered how that happened, was it an enemy stand user? Was there just a body asleep there that was slowly sliding off the roof until that very moment? Only one of the Links knew. They then decided not to investigate it.

Botw Link felt a pain on his back, a very intense one. He had never felt such pain before. He looked at himself and realized that he was wearing different clothes than he was before. Just in general his figure looked different. He was looking up into the sky. The last thing he remembered was walking through a town when he saw something fall in his peripheral vision. Then all of the sudden he was on the ground in pain. Breath of the Wild Link connected the dots. He tried to get up to warn the tri Links. He could not get himself to do this. Wild Link had known that humans are more fragile than himself, but never experienced it before.

Albert felt bad for jumping off a building with someone else's body. It was safer for him though if the one he swaps can't interfere. With his stand Shellfie whenever he takes a selfie he can swap souls with someone who was in frame. Albert kept on acting Wild Link would, which was easy since he seemed to automatically walk with the same walking animation. Plus the Links don't talk to each other so it was an easy imitation. He now had to find a way to efficiently kill these Links. If he could keep Wild Links body alive he could then go back and swap souls with his original body. This would have been so much simpler if there was just one intruder, yet it had to be this way. Albert didn't even question why these fictional characters were here though, the ability given to him by an even stranger ability was already impossible enough. He could tell that these Links functioned with all the abilities the ones from the games do. He could tell this because he found he had the ability now to freeze time and eat whatever food he wanted that was in BotW Links inventory. It was the best food he had eaten in a long time.

Albert was very scared to start a fight with the Links. They outnumbered him. If only there was some way to just trick them all into falling off a cliff, and if only that could defeat these people Albert equipped a two handed club and ate a might banana fritter. He did a sneak attack on one of the Links and while the Links looked confused they seemed to understand Wild Link was posessed. They all fired projectiles at Wild Link who ran away and did his best to dodge. Wild Link then took out some bomb arrows and fired away. Since in triforce heroes the Links don't have shields they had to dodge the arrows. The Links approached Link to attack. They would swing their weapons, and then counter attack, and then dodge. It kept going like this on and on. Neither Link could get the upper hand. The tri Links wern't putting their all in because they wanted to somehow stop BotW Link without killing him. Wild couldn't do anything due to being outnumbered. As soon as he gets a hit on one, another one hits him back. This went on in a stylish fight until a lighting bolt struck botw Link. The human Wild Link was in currently had caught up to them. Wild Link had to use his legs to push his paralyzed body to some strange vegetables growing from the ground. The healing property he gets from food still applied to his soul, allowing him to be healed. He then rushed as fast as he could the direction the Links were travelling in. Wild Link asked the person controlling Wild Link if there was a curse put on him. The person said yeah there was. Wild Link told him there was a way to undo that curse. 

Albert had switched back into his original body. They had to awkwardly wait for Mipha's Grace to charge. Then they killed Albert and resurrected him, and now he was free from the curse of Nasty Majesty. The Links realized they could do this to all the people who were asleep to bring them back, but they decided not to as that would take too long and it wouldn’t help much. The Links asked if Albert would like to aid them in their journey and Albert initially said no. Albert just wanted to go explore the sights of this new world. Albert then realized that he might get attacked by an enemy stand user. Albert decided to travel with the Links, but only for his own protection. If the going gets tough he’s gonna dip on out. With his phone he’ll just take pictures of what they see on this journey. He took a group selfie with the Links and posted on twitter saying “yo look who showed up to save Canada, this is crazy!!!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seven chapters left, I have already chosen all the songs from Splatoon that I will write a stand for. We're now in the foreseeable endgame, so that's cool I guess. Some chapters might be split into parts though so maybe not.
> 
> With a stand named Shellfie I feel like there is a lot of potential for powers based off of taking selfies. I feel like maybe I could of come up with something cooler but I don't think what I wrote was too bad. 
> 
> No one other than me said they wanted a Legend of Zelda Triforce heroes + Loz BotW +JJBA fanfic but boy have I been writing one. Not sure how big of an interest there is to this, but if it makes one person happy that's good, and it makes me happy, so yay, but if you also like it let me know pls.
> 
> I decided to write my musicology paper on Triforce Heroes. Also someday I may make a youtube video called Why Triforce Heroes is my Favorite Legend of Zelda Game.


	22. Enemy in a Field of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Jojo's is hard to binge watch since it is just one stand user after the other. Well that is the case with this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember how in the last chapter Albert decided to travel with the Links? Me neither.

The Links were walking through a field of blue grass. This rural part of Canada did not have many trees growing in it but there were still a variety of never before seen plants. It was nice to not have to navigate through so many trees as they always have before for so long. One of the Tri Links put on the ninja garb and ate some speed boost food Wild Link had. The four Links formed a totem and they dashed across this large field. The Links were a bit concerned that without the trees they would be more visible to enemies, but from their experience it didn't seem like it mattered. The ones forced by Kamabo to be guardians always seemed to have a way of finding intruders. While it would be nice to somehow avoid being found by threatening stand users, they at least felt like they could win no matter who they came across.

As they were speedily dashing through the field one of the Links spotted something in their sight. It was a strange light floating in the air. Then seconds later all the Links could see they were surrounded by these strange lights. They were visible in the strangest way, not being opaque, translucent or transparent. It was like all of those at once. The Links stopped and looked at these colorful dots in the sky. New ones were appearing numerously. Each time the Links felt like they could see a piece of metal stab through sky before retracting and leaving behind the dot. Each dot opened up at once and started firing energy balls at the Links. The Link's totem fell apart and all the Links individually were doing there best to survive. The Tri Links had free directional movement so they were able to dodge most of the attacks. Wild Link though did not, Deruk’s protection helped him out at first but then he had to eat a fortified pumpkin meal to boost his defence. Luckily he could heal whenever he wanted to, as long as he doesn't run out of food and elixirs. Thanks to some durians he could boost his health as well.

The Links had no idea where their enemy was. They couldn't fight back at all. They moved as a group trying to get out of this deadly field. They hypothesized the enemy was in the center but that knowledge wouldn't do them much good as the enemy could probably just run away and continue this barrage from afar. The Links made their way in a random direction just hoping for the best. BotW Link decided to test out all his runes to see if any of them could help. He realized that whenever these portals that shot the energy bullets appeared there was indeed a metallic object appearing for a moment. BotW had to hone lightning reactions to hit it with magnesis. He pulled the metallic object and a person fell down in front of them and all the dots stopped firing. Breath of the Wild Link told this person he could undo the curse of Kamabo. This guardian wore an orange shirt with diagonal red stripes. In his hand were a pair of scissors. He just looked at the Links silently. He then said "I'm not cursed... I'm just doing what I want to do. Kamabo re awoke me so I could craft the world the way I want with my new ability Rip Entry. Only the chosen are supposed to live here. You have no interest in this world. I, Ryan Mizole, will cleanse you out of existence." 

Ryan Mizole then used his scissors to cut a circle in the air, which glowed green. He then hopped into the circle and came out of a circle that appeared behind Blue Link. He stabbed Blue in the back with the scissors. The life drained from Blue's Eyes and he fell to the floor as if he died. The other Tri Links were fine however. They had fought opponents that can omae wa shindeiru people before, so they weren't too worried. Well, they were not until Wild Link used his master sword and the sword got blocked by the scissors this dude was using. The dude then closed the scissors shut which cut the master sword in half. Nothing had ever been able to damage their blades before. Wild Link was in peril as the scissor were just about to stab him. Red Link was able to save Wild Link by going for an attack which made Ryan Mizole have to step back. Wild Link's most powerful move, Urbosa's Fury, would be useless as this was no time to leave his guard open. Ryan Mizole created a portal that put him into the sky. Using his scissors he zipped across the sky like on a dimensional zipline. This dimensional cut opened up and functioned as what seemed like a black hole. This gravitational force lifted the Links upwards, orbited them around and slammed them back against the ground. Ryan Mizole bragged about how his stand can manipulate darkmatter. He then added that it also has anti matter. Afterwards a bunch of strange explosions hit the Links. The Tri Links all got defeated and revived, using up a fairy. Wild Link was very low on hearts and ate some food to heal himself. Ryan Mizole stood there with a gleeful expression on his face looking at the Links. Ryan Mizole gloated "I bet you could join Kamabo if you want. (: All he wants to do is make a perfect world <:. If you don't accept my offer I can attacks going all day [:, you've already seen you can't win." Green Link quick scoped an arrow into Ryan Mizole and Ryan Mizole turned into dust in Triforce Heroes fashion. Ryan Mizole may have had crazy dimensional powers, but humans are still very fragile and will die in a moment if they let themselves get hit.

The Links couldn't believe there were people like Ryan Mizole who would be willing to let the whole world fall asleep and basically be a graveyard for the sake of some weird vision. The Links were fine with the growth of the forest. It’s rude to make a mystical forest all over a continent without asking first though. The Links may be strangers in this world, and their powers may be way less fancy then these stand things, but the Links were determined not to get defeated before they can finish their quest here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the inspiration for this one was initially based off of Sticky Fingers. The stand in this case is the scissors. This made me think of Star vs the Forces of evil which I'd say I'm not really a fan of but I don't dislike it either I guess. I would say I dislike how they use the multiverse and the inter-dimensional scissors though, its very contrived and not very cool imo. Rip Entry is much cooler.


	23. Muck Warfare + a Special Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two natural born stand users must try to prevent the Links from their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to be like, still not sure tbh. Also now I'm busy with university, aaaaah.

Two kids lived in a small town in Canada. One summer those two kids developed stand abilities. That year they were both going to the same school and were not aware of each others stands. They would both use their stand abilities freely, however never to harm anyone. While people liked being impressed with the feat of the stands, everyone was also worried what could be done if the two kids ever became misfits. People knew it was very likely that the two kids would become friends as they could relate to each other. If they were to combine their powers, then they would be unstoppable to the police. Also, if they give each other social acceptance, then they wouldn't need the social acceptance from society as much. The parents and the school system came up with what they considered a brilliant idea. Since there were two of them, they could rely on them to keep them in check instead. To start with rumors were spread to both the kids that the other one would not get along with them at all. Furthermore they decided to keep a rift between the two kids, everyone would have to chose a favorite of the two, and would ignore the other one. Since for as long as the two kids knew about the other there was a strange feeling that they are not meant to meet, and while they were curios as to what the others stand ability could do, as well as wanting to talk to another person like them, they never did.

One of the kids was named Konre and had the stand Greenwhich in the Sky. The other kid named Earl had the stand Muck Warfare. Both stands were very powerful. They both had visually impressive abilities which mattered for showing off to friends. Muck Warfare had the ability to act like a sponge for dirt, capable of building huge castles where Earl would hang out with his friends. Greenwhich in the Sky had the ability to lift things into the sky. In a sky orb constructed by Konre, he and his friends chilled. Things were going as planned for the school and the parents. Neither Konre nor Earl would talk to each other as they felt no need, they had a bit of a rivalry but it wasn't very intense. Games of dodgeball would always get intense though. Generally, neither would use their stands when playing sports, but the gym teacher wanted to see what would happen if they played at full potential for dodgeball. Projectiles filled the gym room; everyone was amazed at the spectacle. Greenwhich in the Sky would block by orbiting balls into the air while Muck Warfare would create walls for cover cover to use. Many times did they play dodge ball like and each time it was neither could tell who would win. They learned a lot of tricks they could do with their stands.

Konre was quite an introvert. The summer he discovered his stand he mostly used it to hide away from people by chilling in the sky. Earl was quite adventurous and would often play outside and play in the dirt, eventually forming a stand. They respected each other and their dodge ball skills, but still didn't talk to each other. They grew into teenagers, and one day as they were both outside, a thug was causing havoc in the neighborhood. Together they both put a stop to the criminal. They talked to each other for the first time as for once they co operated on something. They were awkward but discovered they had a lot of similar tastes in video games. Even on things they disagreed with they respected each other and were interested in eachothers viewpoints. One day they realized why they were never ended up talking to each other, and why society did that to them. They felt kind of annoyed at the precaution and manipulation that was taken of them, but they didn't feel like it did them too much harm luckily.

A year later and the apocalypse of Canada started happening, they both announced to the town they would do whatever they could to stop it from affecting them. Nasty Majesty arrived and they discovered in horror that their abilities were unable to do anything to it. They cried as they slowly fell to sleep, and then when they woke up they saw the process of turning their town into the wilderness had been complete. Nasty Majesty stood before them and asked if they were happy to live in a world with only stand users. Konre and Earl felt hurt that the rest of society had withheld them from eachother, but still were pretty chill and didn't feel they deserve infinite sleep. In a way they were the fools for letting them be swayed by society’s view of them, yet they were just manipulatable kids at the time. Kamabo threatened if they don't do their best to defend this place, they will lose their ability to rest. A long time later Kamabo reappeared and told them a different command, if they don't do their best to stop intruders, it will be the rest of the town people who will suffer. This was because Kamabo had figured out that there was a way the Links were undoing his curses, so he would change who the curse affects.

The Links were walking, sort of expecting a stand user to show up any moment. It had been a week since the last time anyone caused them trouble. Then the Links realized they were no longer walking on the ground. The Links floated for some time until they were in the upper levels of the atmosphere. One big island of dirt awaited them. The dirt of Muck Warfare provided a solid stadium allowing for combat to be possible up here in the realm of Greenwhich in the Sky. Konre and Earl stood on one of the islands showing their stands. Greenwhich in the sky had a green Z-shaped head and a green body with limbs looking sort of cloud like. Muck Warfare had limbs looking like metal and a red and brown camouflage body. Muck Warfare’s head was in the shape of a tuning fork. Konre had pink hair with blond tips, while Earl had white hair with a green curl to the side. The Links fired projectiles and the stands blocked them. Wild Link told them of how he can undo the curse on them, but the two standers shook their heads in sadness. They explained how that they were not the ones the toll was put on. They said they wish the Links luck in finding a way they could all live, but they would have to go all out in using their stand abilities to prevent the Links from going any further.

Earl sunk his feet into the dirt of the floating island he stood on. Both Konre and Earl using both their stand abilities,launched high into the air. Earl then created a dirt roof above him which he kicked off of. Earl delivered a stand punch to Red Link from the side. Red Link was able to block the attack with his sword, but the knock back pushed him to where Konre moved to and he got hit pretty hard by Greenwhich in the Sky. Wild Link went for a spear attack, Konre grabbed the spear handle with his own hands and Greenwhich in the Sky punched Wild. Earl meanwhile was keeping his own distance from the Tri Links and overpowering them with his stand. The Links got pushed around the stand for quite a while. Whenever the Links thought they were about to land an attack the abilities of the stands would kick in. They would all of the sudden get pulled into the sky or a shield of dirt would appear. Even when the Links were doing well to defend against the stands, the stand users would pull off some team maneuver using there dirt or pull.

The Links hyad to each other to come up with a plan. Two Tri Links moved closer to the edge of the floating island. The other Tri Link when he had the opportunity quickly picked up Wild and threw him into the air. Wild Link shot as many bomb arrows as he could to destroy the dirt platform they were on. Wild Link ran out of stamina and the Tri Link near him picked him up. The structure of the floating dirt island was falling apart. The Tri Link carrying Link ran to the edge of the island where the other tri links formed a totem with wild at the top. They hopped off the island, Wild ate some stamina plus food and glided them down away from the floating island. Behind them Konre and Earl were floating in a sphere of floating dirt. Konre was quickly at work recollecting the dirt and Earl was working at reforming it into a flying boat they could use to catch up to the escaping Links. The range of Greenwhich of the Sky was preventing them from descending downward. Wild Link stopped gliding and shot more bomb arrows. This time he aimed it towards the stand users. The stand users blocked and dodged the attacks but they couldn't focus their abilities on chasing the Links so the Links were able to get away. The Links were now falling as Link was out of stamina. The tri Links knew wild takes fall damage. The Tri Links also didn't know if they were to take fall damage, they normally respawn when falling from this height and they did not want to show back up near the stand users. Wild just ate a something to regain stamina and his paraglider was enough to safely land the stack of Links that were falling from the sky. Since they started their glide from so high in the air, and since Link had enough stamina food to just glide all the way down, they were able to travel a really long distance. The Links theorized they skipped an enemy stand user possibly. Once the Links landed, they kept on keeping on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I should include a touhou/Zun song at some point, originally I was going to have Candid Friend at one point but I think I changed my mind. 
> 
> Originally Muck Warfare was going to have the ability to make places like a war zone but I decided against it. I gave Muck Warfare a dirt sponge ability added a second stand user to make this chapter more interesting, and also came up with their backstory then. I'm not sure if it really works as a back story, but its something. There names are kind of weird but it grew on me?
> 
> I'm glad I have a chapter where the Links use the secret Joestar technique.
> 
> Btw for my musicology paper I have decided on Triforce Heroes and the various interesting things is does for its soundtrack. I have an outline done, hopefully I did it well.
> 
> This one other class though which is an elective is kinda scaring me a lot. 
> 
> While uploading this chapter, I was listening to a cd of nice harpsichord music but then this loud construction is happening nearby ):


	24. Raiding the Tree Where the Final Boss is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamabo refuses to be sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a week break from uni but I didn't end up working on this chapter for a long time. Here it is though. Enjoy.

The Speedwagon foundation sent out a message to the world asking for any stand users who would like to help stop the world from entering eternal slumber. There were able to gather 27 stand users together. They all got into a plane which flew all the way to parliament hill. Everyone airdropped out and landed on top of the giant tree that Kamabo had made his base. Kamabo sat still at the center, aware of all the foes before him. He could sense what each stand user could do. Kamabo was wearing purple pants with black socks. His shirt was orange with sleeves that went from red to blue. His face wasn't very intimidating. He had already put his stand into effect, in two hours everyone would be fast asleep on top of this tree. The leaves of the surface of his tree were very colorful, starting from purple to yellow to green. 

A rain started showering above Kamabo. It was caused by the stand 0-3. The rain was not hitting anyone else, everyone seemed to have an umbrella stand above their hands. Someone said out loud "Hey, we're just gonna test out our stands here, if you happen to get hit, that’s your problem." Kamabo didn't consider such an attempt to get around the condition of his stands ability to null stands that try to defeat him. He could tell this would work and leave him vulnerable to getting hit by a stand. He wondered if he messed up in letting his location be figured out so easily just by his stationary status here causing there to be such a giant tree. No, the tree is aesthetic af, Kamabo would never regret having it be the base of his operation, even if it is easy to find. Kamabo doesn't consider himself a coward anyway. While he was counting on an easy win, and someone defeating such a large number of stand users was something he has never detected, he was sure if anyone could do it, it would be him. Besides, his motive for putting the world into a slumber was because he was meant to do so by a higher power, he believed, this would be the most likely chance for him to be proved wrong. The rain from the stand was sapping his energy, if he sustained it for three hours, he would be defeated. Good thing his ability wins faster he thought to himself. He sensed the activation of Fins and Fiddles. This is a stand that turns life into a tactical rpg. He could tell that these people had a plan they put in place. He looked at each of his attackers, wondering who would get the first turn to attack him. Fins and Fiddles listed him as the only enemy on the enemy team, and friendly fire was turned off, people could 'test out there stands' and it would automatically put him in danger. He made eye contact with each possible person one by one, which he realized was a mistake when Kinetosis was activated, which forced Kamabo into a disorienting third person camera view of the world, and the camera was constantly spinning around him. He realized this effect had now been combined with another stand, Cephaloparade, which made his vision have a delay and after images. Kamabo felt dumb that he couldn't predict this logical first move. Since he couldn't trust his own senses he turned to the senses of his stand. The next attack was from Turquoise October, which would interpose a cloud of vapour onto him and instantly kill him if he got hit. With his stand he knew to jump to his bodies left, and he also realized fins and fiddles had each turn open for counter attacks, so he zoomed Nasty Majesty towards the stand Turquoise October and punched it knocking the user out unconscious. Kamabo finally revealed his stand, it was different than how the Links described it. It had the body, but it was covered in blue yellow gradient armor. In front of it was a shield made of green and red bionicle-like hands. It had four disattached blue green purple gradient arms surrounding it, and a random assortments of shields floating around it. Its face had a red beak, and the shape of its purple head intersected itself alot. Its yellow green eyes looked truly frightening. As the next stand user made their move the eyes of Nasty Majesty followed each motion of that stand, Frantic Apsic. A bunch of small black holes were formed around Kamabo, if Kamabo was to get too close he would take a serious injury, but Kamabo responded by punching each black hole with his stand destroying them. A bunch of banana peels were placed near him, put there by Don't Slip, to which he responded in the same way. He could tell for now they were trying to make the terrain more favorable for them. He predicted Sashimori would make terrain balloons next, which turned out to be true. Each balloon got destroyed as soon as it appeared. The two colony stands, Happy Little workers, and Girl from Inkopolis were the next two to attack which he had no problem countering. He forgot that Fins and Fiddles allowed support assists and he nearly got hit by the air vortex bomb thrown at him by Fishing Frenzy. The next stand user was also quick to attack, the high pressure water guns of Split and Splat were able to land some hits in. The stand Hooked created a high pressure laser beam that did a lot of damage to Kamabo but Kamabo managed to counter attack fast enough to stop himself from getting killed. A giant hammer was then thrown at Kamabo which he blocked with his stand, but his stand ended up taking some damage. Kamabo was no longer able to focus on which stands were the ones attacking him. The one that just hit was Lee Fish, he thought to himself as Splattack shot him with a jetpack gun. Then the user of Ink or Sink jumped into the air and landed down next to Kamabo, scrambling the nearby area into a void. Kamabo felt like he was dying, this would surely be it, he had taken too many hits.

No, Kamabo felt like he wasn't capable of dying. He had trained his stand power every day, absorbed a portion of stand energy from every stand user he defeated. He repeatedly used the arrows he made from that meteorite he found to upgrade his stand. He lived for the moment he could put the world to sleep, the moment the world becomes pure once again. His body was dead right now, but he could feel his stand was still alive. Nasty Majesty started to reform its users body. Kamabo was so annoyed right now. These people thought they could win on his turf. His stand energy takes the form of trees, and this tree was his most powerful one. His stand looks like a whole different beast here but they still thought they stood a chance. These people before him dared think they could put a stop to his noble goal. Everyone wants to stay awake, but yet he was the only one woke enough to do something about this nightmare everyone was living in. All Kamabo could think was, #$@* dudes be #$@ * sleepin'. Kamabo opened his eyes to find that he was alive, which made sense to him since he never died. Everyone before him was visibly confused, he clearly was dead. Their stands happened to kill him, though they 'totally' did not intend for that to happen. Kamabo said "My name is Kamabo Tartar, I live on this tree on top of my home. I used to be a speedwagon foundation when I discovered an asteroid that exudes the potential to grow stand power. Ever since then I lived in secret till the day I could fix humanity. I have lately been forming my vision into reality. A world similar to the garden of eden, except since no one can be perfect, they will all be asleep instead. Just as it is said the first generation couldn't resist eating the forbidden fruit, you refuse to let me be the antidote to the world. What I am trying to say is, I will not let this stand." No one dared to interrupt this bizarre monologue. Kamabo’s stand looked more menacing before, it was in a new form. 

Kamabo found that his stand Nasty Majesty; #$@* dudes be #$@* sleepin', had an overactive mind. The moment the Stand Kraken Up was activated Kamabo created a wooden shield that blocked the attack, and then counter attacked with a stand energy beam. Metalopod and Squid Squad fell to this fate too. Kamabo realized that the ability of Dubble Bath had already been put on him, but it didn't matter. A shot from the bazooka of the Squid Sisters was fired at him, which he blocked. The second user of the Squid Sister had a force field prepared, but Nasty Majesty #$@ * was able to punch through it and then attack again knocking out both users of the Squid Sisters. The user of The Shoal used his turn to run as far away as possible. A stand user who also used Hamon did her bravest but was also knocked out by Kamabo’s stand. There were only two stand users who haven't gone yet. Tentacular Surface created a giant tent over top everyone and everyone except Kamabo got fed some teriyaki balls which were so good they had healing properties., the other stand, Inkoming, rained down a barrage of missiles that no one can deflect. It was the ultimate move. Kamabo was able to deflect the missiles. It was now Kamabo's turn to fight. The user of Fins and Fiddles undid the stand ability so everyone could try to just attack again. They all aimed in the general direction of Kamabo. Kamabo dodged and blocked all of the attacks, numerous clones of Nasty Majesty #$@ appeared and with numerous stand energy beams and punches, everyone was defeated. All except for one stand user. The stand New You is able to form a doppelganger of a person with all the same abilities, but has to watch its target for over an hour in order to do so. The user of New You was able to make this doppelganger in time to protect themself. The doppelganger of Kamabo did not have the same level of stand energy as the real Kamabo did however, so the user felt pretty hopeless. All of the members of this group was now knocked unconscious, basically asleep. All of their stands remained a little bit visible, but they were fading. All the stands looked towards the user of New You. They all agreed to give their remaining stand power to New You to get it to the same level as Kamabo. Kamabo and Nasty Majesty were now faced to what looked like them, but with a more positive color scheme in their fashion and stands fashion. The fight began, energy beams flew everywhere. Punches hit punches hit each other as both users cried out their battle cry. The user of New You created a wooden spear from the tree they were on, and sneaked up as the dopplegangers. Kamabo realized what was happening and managed to dodge, but got grazed. Since Kamabo's stand was preoccupied with the doppelganger's stand, Kamabo was defenseless to the spear. Kamabo tried to fight back with just his own punches and kicks, but kept on getting hit. Kamabo backed away, and realized he had nowhere left to go but to jump off of the tree. Kamabo yelled really loudly, which caused the user of New You to flinch. Kamabo managed to run back to safety. Kamabo continued to run away from the spear while the stands fought. Kamabo truly thought he was going to die, but was too agitated to admit defeat yet. Kamabo was running out of stamina while running away. The user of New You was not running out of stamina. Kamabo was eventually trapped again between the stand user and the edge of the tree. Kamabo, didn't look afraid though. The user realized why, the main intended use of Nasty Majesty finally was put into effect. The user of New You couldn't help but lie down and fall asleep. 

A day later Kamabo was meditating, delivering his stand to another part of the world close by his ever growing garden. A joint government military fired a bullet to his human self. Another copy of his stand blocked the shot though. Then all of the military who was there at parliament hill were defeated. Kamabo had took a portion of stand energy from each of the users he just defeated, and even sent his stand to Italy to defeat the only other Requiem stand he knew of. The rate the world was being put into slumber was now much faster than before. Kamabo was aware there were still the three Links making there way over to him. The Links failed to defeat Nasty Majesty at its most vulnerable, there was no way he could imagine that he could be defeated now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really just a way to have a Bunch of Stands in one chapter, and also build up Kamabo Tartar as a villain. You may have noticed a lot of the stands are based off Splatoon Specials. Also I unintentionally found ways to parody Jojo memes kind of.
> 
> A lot of people say Doppio vs Risotto is one of the best parts of Part 5, and I can see why. I still can't get over that there is a character named Risotto, lol.  
This chapter is sort of inspired by that. Of course I can't have Kamabo lose since the Links need to do that, pretend there is an alternate universe where the user of new you wins though.
> 
> I kind of realized this fanfic may be in fact 'cringe' which I mean, I'm too deep into it now, so I gotta at least finish it. In a way one of my goals was to just make a long term project easy enough to finish, which I never really done before I feel like.


	25. Color Pulse, Acid Hues and Spectacle Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, more stand users are in the way, this sure is repetitive, but there aren't any other creative ideas I have that I feel up for the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
It feels like a long time, it was a busy time too.  
I handed in my term paper on the music in Tri Force Heroes, I hope I did it well, I like the majority of it. 
> 
> Comment, or don't, if you read this far I'm impressed actually, the existence of this fanfic is weird, I created it on a whim and just rolled with it.   
I have mixed feelings on JJBA, and if I had the choice to start or not start this fanfic today, I would probably not start it.

The Links got a message from the Speedwagon Foundation. They were told they should go to Manotic first, a community 5 hours walking distance south of parliament hill. The Speedwagon foundation had bad news. They told the Links of how they lost pretty much the last of their stand users to Kamabo, assuming Kamabo managed to force them all to work for him, then the Links may have to fight 30 more stand users. The SF apologized for this inconvenience. The SF also mentioned that they got reports from various people the Links have freed from Kamabos influence, or at least spared, and thanked the Links for making that effort. The Speedwagon foundation flew in two stand users to a safe space in Ottawa so to meet with the Links, since they have something that can help the Links on their quest. There was one last thing the Speedwagon Foundations said. The worlds slumber is accelerating, and Kamabo is more powerful than they can imagine, so good luck. After that call with the foundation the Links looked up on their phone how to get to Manotik

Once at manotic they met up with two stand users, one with the stand Candid Friend and the other with the Stand Rigid Paradise. The one with Candid Friend, a stand that turns water into machinery, was there solely to protect the other stand user from any enemy stand users that may found them. Rigid Paradise is a stand that creates magic charms. The stand user put a charm on the Links swords to make them be able to make stands vanish, and put a charm on their backs to boost speed and health. With that these two stand users wished the Links good luck, and also consoled the Links by saying no matter how many cities fall asleep, there will be people who escape into the gardens and keep on living. The Links looked at the water wheel of the nearby mill. Things were peaceful in this world, when there weren't stand users being sent by Kamabo, likely against their will, to go fight anyone who moved away from their home into the alien woods just to escape this apocalypse. It was also very eerie, in each building there was likely someone asleep as if they were dead, and in the yard of the mill there were some people lying on the ground asleep as well. This wasn't an ordinary war, it had fewer fighters, but the fights were much more supernatural. The Tri Links before they were in this world were unfamiliar with high stakes, while Wild Link was too familiar with them. The Links went on there way, grateful for the help they were given, and for the work others did to try to win for them, even if it meant things will be harder for them later. 

The Links made it to a place called Greenboro. There was a train system which they could take to get to get to parliament, but those were full of people and the Links didn't want to risk crashing the trains, nor were any of them train engineers like one Link is. They decided to walk along the train tracks. The fall scenery was nice along this path. It was early spring when they started this journey. Its taken them over 100 days of walking so far, and they journey was almost finally over. Well, not really, as there were still many stand users on their path, but they didn't know that at the time. One of the enemy stand users on their path used there stand, and the Links definitely noticed.

They found themselves no longer walking along the train tracks, but they were surrounded by a purple grey void. Minutes later and the void disappeared. There were back on the train tracks, but they found that the world was now 2 dimensional. It had a side scrolling view, with the world following the train tracks. The world started changing again, this time there was a red and green void. The fall colors were blurred together, the background of this world was like an abstract painting. They were ripped from the world again, this time into a yellow and ocean blue void, and they returned and the world colors of the world were more saturated. This world was strange they thought, clearly the work of a stand user, no option but to move forward they supposed. They soon came across a person. 

A young adult wearing a turquoise hoodie and red track pants. This person said " Hey so I don't really think I could defeat you, but I have to try my hardest, since as you probably know by now, that Kamabo guy sucks and blackmails people to prevent everyone from chilling." The Links nodded. This person continued, "So do you think we could just chill, you stop trying to stop Kamabo, and I don't have to try to kill you, however much you can kill virtual heroes brought to life." The Links shook there heads. The user ran towards them and eight stand arms appeared to grow from their back. Green Link used his sword on the stand and the stand disappeared. They remained in the 2d world though. The style of the background no longer looked as cool as it did, it went back to being real life style, except it was still flat and vibrant. The Links realized each void was probably from a different stand user. They had no idea what any of the stands actually do other than change the look and dimension of the world they were in. The person said "Well, I tried my best, I guess I'll leave, don't worry, if you defeat the stand user who made the world 2d they way you just 'defeated me' then it will go back to normal. That person also can't leave this place without letting you leave as well. I've been given the ability to leave whenever I want, so I will. Not sure how you have the ability to make a stand go away, but it sure is convenient. good luck. k, bye."

This person walked into the z dimension into the foreground, out of sight for the Links. 

Another person showed up, this one wearing an ocean blue hoodie and red track pants, and also a pink ponytail. This person showed their stand, which had a body that looked like it was made of clay, clothes of paper, and a face that looked like a painting. The stand materialized a colorful comet into the sky which was big enough to hit all the Links. A Tri Link tossed Wild into the comet, which got blocked by Deruk's protection. Then a different Tri Link dashed into the stand and the stand was as such vanquished. The stand user left without a word. The world was now less vibrant then before.

The Links walked for about 20 minutes along this train track which was still a 2 dimensional world, when they felt the ground shake a bit. In the distance they could see a train coming right at them. The Links reacted quickly. Wild shot a bomb arrow at the window of the train and Blue Link used the water rod to lift them all high enouph to get into the train. A Link turned on the brakes of the train. One of the Links got punched by a stand, the stand then dodged the Links counter attack. The stand was purple and made of squares, with three tiny dull stars orbiting its head. One red, one purple, and one black. Each of these stars had a blue trail following it. The stand moved upwards and attacked from above but then got hit by the Links once and disappeared. The Links were told the stands would reappear after a day,when hit by an magic imbued weapon. The Links could now move in any direction they want. They got out of the train and continued along the railway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea of including Candid Friend as a stand before, but changed my mind, but then brought it back. I reworked my goal and the felt Rigid Paradice would make more sense for what I had in mind though. Those two characters mainly only exist so it is easier for the Links to not kill people. Why did I ever think a crossover between Loz with a series with people resembling real people would ever be a good idea? 
> 
> This entire series is strange, I somewhat form characters, but location and like, personality and like... plot, everything just sort is done lazily. Eh, I just want to write stuff for the sake of writing stuff really. Something to do.
> 
> Anyway, I went through a lot of iterations for Color Pulse and Acid Hues. I originally gonna have Acid Hues just be a automatic stand that is a spider, with acid. Color Pulse was gonna be like the paint in Paper Mario Color Splash. Also it was going to be able to be like how The World removes color when it freezes time, - freezing time of course.  
Then when school was slowing down, I thought of this story more, and realized I could base them off Canvas Curse and Rainbow Curse, as in the Links turn into a ball of clay, or are just made of clay, or are paint, or something like that. I decided against that and went with what I did. All the stand users have more power than shown, but one, they only had there stands since Kamabo unlocked their stand potential, and also the Links just won quickly. 
> 
> I used google maps to base the world more off the real world, something I should have started doing many a chapters ago.
> 
> Rainbow/Canvas Curse are really fun and cool, if I had a youtube show about games I would love to do an episode on them.
> 
> The next stand will be Deluge Dirge, a song I think is more fitting for a stand battle. 
> 
> Oh yeah, why did I include Spectacle Space? Well, I just had to.
> 
> I'll try to finish this before I go back to not comprehending the ability to do things other than school, work and leisure.   
Its so strange how quickly life goes from having too much free time, to a moderate amount of it, and then it slowly but quickly shifts to little free time, and then goes all the way back to too much in an instant.
> 
> I say I want to finish it but I also came up with another idea for a chapter lately, even though this story already is just so, whatever, so far.


	26. Deluge Dirge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A colony stand of fish floods a train tunnel. The Links have to find a way through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the name Deluge Dirge. The song itself is also very cool.

The Links made it all the way to the last train station of the line they were travelling along. This station was also the start of another line, one that would lead directly to parliament hill. The Links started what should be the last trek they have to do to save the world. The train line went straight into a tunnel. The tunnel was dark, so Green Link put on the lantern outfit. 

They were passing a parked train when they heard a low rumble. They couldn't see anything causing the noise within their range of light. The Links still felt unnerved though. Wild Link shot a fire arrow ahead of them. In front them were a bunch of fish, except the fish were clearly a stand. The fish were flopping toward them, but it was not very effective as they were fish. The Links kept on walking, slashing at any fish that got close to them. With their charmed swords the fish would disappear quite easily, not harming wherever the stand user is. They kept walking and walking. The fish looked really ugly. The Links were unsure what this stand was supposed to do, it seemed like it would work better if they were underwater. They heard another low rumbling. They noticed it was getting louder, and it was now coming from behind them. Wild Link shot a fire arrow to illuminate their back front. A large pile of stand fish were there. They were approaching like a tsunami. The Links started running, but it was difficult to avoid tripping on the stupid fish on the ground. Some of the fish would try to hop off the ground and hit them. The Links sliced there way through but the wave of fish from behind them was fast approaching. The Links saw another train parked in the tunnel, they could get on that and use it for safety. Before the Links could get on the train one of the Tri Links got washed up by the wave of fish. The two other tri Links picked up Wild and threw him so Wild could shield hop. Wild Link made it on top of the train, and one of the Tri Links tossed him a water rod. Then Wild Link could not see the rest of the Tri Links amidst the fish. Wild Link used Urbosa's Fury. The fish all stopped flopping about. The Tri Links climbed out of the pool of fish. The fish did not stay inanimate for long. One by one each fish started hopping about. The Tri Links rushed to the train, and Wild lifted them up onto it with the water rod. The entire train tunnel was covered with fish. The fish were now alert and doing their best to fight. The fish would swim about in the pit of fish they have made, and hop out of it propelling themselves towards a Link. The Links had to be aware of their surrounding, ready to strike no matter where a fish showed up from, and no matter how many fish attacked at once. With teamwork the Links were able to keep themselves safe. There was no sign of this barrage ending though. Wild Link decided to shield hope over the high amount of fish in order to find the stand user. 

Wild Link made it to Lyon station, where the depth of the fish dwindled. There were people asleep on the train platform, but one person stood. This person wore a tuxedo, with green wings on its back. He held a violin bow in one hand and a frying pan in the other. He was silent. His face looked very concentrated. Link fired an arrow but a bunch of fish apparated in front of it and they took the hit. Wild Link didn't want to, but he striked with his sword. The stand user blocked with his frying pan. The stand user jabbed Link with his violin bow. The stand user attacked again with the violin bow but Link used his sword to push it away, and it made an awful sound. Link then got hit in the head with the frying pan. Link was confident he would win, but didn't want to waste to many resources. Wild Link backed away and decided to let the stand user make the next move. Link wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't for fish to apparate above his head and fall onto him. That what happened, and while recoiling from the fish, he got hit with both the violin bow and frying pan. Wild Link was getting tired of this. He picked up a fish from the ground and threw it at the stand user. The fish vanished before it got close but then Link rushed in spinning a giant sword. The stand user backed away since getting close to a spin to win Link is dangerous. Wild then cancelled the spin, quickly equiped a spear and rushed at the stand user. The stand user got ready to block the spear with the frying pan but then Link unequipped the spear. Link ran and grabbed the arm holding the frying pan and pushed it away. The stand user attacked with a violin box but likewise it got pushed away by Links arms. Link then suplexed the guy into the ground, knocking the guy unconscious. All the fish were no longer there. Link was surprised to excel in combat without a weapon, but didn't question it at all. 

The Links regrouped and got to parliament station. The emerged to the ground above them, where pretty close in the distance, a wall of bark stood before them. The Links were finally where Kamabo most likely is. It was time to storm the biggest tree in the world, the center of where Kamabo is putting the earth to sleep. It was time to take control of the giant tree on parliament hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how similar I should make this stand to Salmon Run, I think this result works well.


	27. Kamabo and Fins and Fiddles at the Base of the Tree of Parliament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves characters from chapter 24 and 25, so if those aren't fresh in your mind, it may be a bit confusing. 
> 
> The following of this summary is more of a tldr than a summary, but whatever.
> 
> The Links have finally made it to the place where it will all go down. Underneath the shade of the Tree Kamabo had made as the center of his attack on the world, located right on Parliament Hill, are the stands that nearly killed Kamabo the last time the tree had visitors. It seems as if the stand users are asleep somewhere, and Kamabo is controlling these stands in a last effort to finish the Links before they get into the tree. Two Allies show up to assist the Links though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its another chapter, of my favorite ongoing fanfiction I am writing. Things happen. More things will happen afterwards.   
This chapter is mostly exposition in a way.   
I have more to say at the end notes than I do here.  
I'm not sure how long the next chapter is going to be, so making it into two parts might be silly.

The Links walked up the stairs of the station and went outside. To their left was a ginormous wall of bark. All of parliament hill was the base of the tree Kamabo had seemingly made as the center of operations. There weren’t any branches, other than at the top it seemed. Even with all of Wild's stamina food, he would not be able to climb to the top. The branches at the top made up a solid platform of leaves, which eclipsed a significant amount of sunlight.

The Links noticed that there was an entrance to the tree, they weren’t sure why though, or if would even lead all the way to the top of the tree, where they expected Kamabo to be. The Links also noticed a bunch of stands guarding the area of the entrance. The stand users weren’t around at all though it seemed, and the stands were just standing there ominously so far. The Links were confident they could win, Wild had a lot of healing food left, and thanks to the charm Rigid Paradise gave them, they could defeat stands in one hit. It would be stressful fight, but the Links figured it was unavoidable, so they approached toward the tree of parliament.

Just then, a bunch of abstract shapes and lines appeared on the ground before them. The lines glowed, and then emitted a blue and orange pillar of light. The light and symbols on the ground disappeared and standing there was the two people the Links met with who gave them the stand. The one wearing a green dress with blue hair was the one with the stand Candid friend, who said she was named Kana, while the one with a red suit with blue vest and orange skirt overtop was the one with rigid paradise and was named Riley. They told the Links along with the stand vanishing charm, there was also a warp-gate-spawning charm layered underneath it. They also said that they were the Myth Twins, even though they were not twins or even related.

They wanted to help out with the final fight against Kamabo, but they knew that Kamabo could detect stands, so approaching was unwise as they could get cornered. In this open arena though, the two stand users knew they could support the Links This would be the last shot at defeating Kamabo at his base. The Myth Twins looked at the stands ahead and told the Links that those were the stands of the stand users the SWF sent to fight Kamabo. The Links also learned that there were many stand users that the SWF did not send into Ottawa. Some stand users had the ability to wake other people out of Kamabo's curse like Wild does, so they were focusing on reawakening the world. The speed wagon foundation also discovered that destroying the biggest tree in an area also undoes the effect of Kamabo. There were still stand users under Kamabo's curse hunting down resistors, but this effort was definitely worth it. The Speedwagon foundation felt that putting all of their strategy into defeating Kamabo, who showed signs of being unstoppable for now, was unwise. The foundation also had the gold arrow capable of creating stand users, so as they travelled the world undoing what Kamabo did, they were also letting the arrow seek out potential stand users, in hopes of finding someone who could defeat Kamabo should the Links and the Myth Twins lose. The Myth Twins said they were prepared to warp away should there be signs of losing, as Rigid Paradise is able to undo the curse on people, and Candid Friend can chop down the giant trees. 

The 6 of them approached the stands guarding the entrance to the tree. As soon as they entered the range of Fins and Fiddles, they were halted. The stands had the first move. Kamabo had put to sleep each member of the SWF that attacked him and had taken control of each of their stands. Using Fins and Fiddles made it easier for him to control all of the stands. Using other peoples stands is very difficult, let alone multiple at once. Fins and Fiddles is also generally a useful stand.

The tree Kamabo had made his base acts as a museum of humanity, partly since he feels bad that by ending the bad parts of humanity, he is also ending the good parts of it. If aliens were to ever visit earth, he would want them to understand humans were cool, but also deserve the eternal sentence he gave them.

Kamabo could go fight the Links himself, but after nearly losing the last fight he was in, he doesn't want to take the risk. Kamabo also has a distaste for the fact that the Links are not real people, who dare defy him. They do not deserve to make it into his museum of humanity. He's controlling the stands of the ones he last defeated since he didn't want to have to rely on threats to get others to do what he wants anymore. He could use amnesia, but that doesn't work very well either. Kamabo was frustrated but took pride in doing this on his own.

Kamabo didn't expect Rigid Paradise to warp over itself and Candid Friend over to the tree. He suppressed the embarrassment that once again he can't predict what his opponents will do with their stand abilities. His plan from the beginning was to have these stands just relentlessly attack the Links when they arrive. In the back of his mind he wasn't sure it would ever work, but Kamabo still convinced himself even with two extra allies, he could stop the Links from getting into his Tree. Kamabo used the stand unit Inkoming to send over missiles at all of the foes that showed up. The missiles weren’t a dead on hit on anyone, but they caused some damage. He figured he should wait to approach until he can have all of his units attack at once.

Kana revealed Candid friend, which was prepared to take the form of four legged tank before warping here. Riley used Rigid Paradise to make a charm that increases accuracy. Candid friend shot an arrow, which landed directly on Inkoming, taking it out of the picture. Kamabo realized he should have had that stand ready to control and dodge, but he did not at the time. He now had no long-ranged stands. The Links decided not to approach this turn. It was now Kamabo's turn again. Kamabo realized this could end up as a stalemate, if neither of them approach. He had already had the stands that specialize in manipulating terrain set up in their camp, but Kamabo was not patient enough to actually camp. He sent out his units. The real battle was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you keep track of this fanfiction (which is a big if) then you know it took a while for this chapter to come out. My life has been busy. I think it would have been nicer if this was included in the business though.   
I was having trouble figuring out how this chapter should be like, which happened because I kind of forced this scenario by having the Storming of Parliament chapter. Was writing a stand like Fins and Fiddles good idea? Was suddenly creating two ocs in a different chapter as if they arn't going to matter, but then deciding that they will, a good idea?  
Despite the extra amount of effort/delay it caused, I think it was worth it.  
Then again, does anyone read this in the first place?  
I just need something to make use of free time that doesn't feel wasteful. Something more engaging and worthwhile than solitaire.   
So its good that I started writing again, and its good that I like what I wrote, but whether you do or not, doesn't matter, unless you give me advice, in which case I will only get better.


	28. Fins and Fiddles, Kamabo's strategy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight set up in the previous chapter actually happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this really fast, nice.  
Some of the stands in this chapter, I feel like I could write side stories about their users. At that point I wouldn't call it a jojo fanfiction though, just a story with stands.  
Also I wanted to embed some music into this chapter and the previous one. All the songs would have been from sacred stones. For the previous chapter, the song Truth, Despair, and Hope would have been used.
> 
> In this chapter, whenever it is Kamabo's turn, Assault would play, and then Determination would play for the protagonists turn.  
Then in the last line of the fourth paragraph A Powerful Foe would be placed. 
> 
> Then the last paragraph would have Grasp at Victory
> 
> I have no idea of those are the official names of the songs or not, but that is what the website I use says.  
If you want this outlined experience, look up the songs and follow the outline.

Kana moved up and then launched a range strike on Lee Fish. The Links and the Myth Twins made sure to check the stats and skills of each of the stands on the field before making any moves. Lee Fish, with its giant fast-moving hammer, has the highest hit rate and attack out of all the stands, so it was good to get rid of that stand right away. There were a number of support-stands that were not very threatening as long as the stands kept rushing in. There were three sword wielding stands in a row, that the Tri Links decided to go against. Riley moved in near that area since Rigid Paradise can protect close range allies. Green Link went and fought the Squid Squad, the most dangerous of the three sword users. It had four extra swords, circling its main sword. Green Link missed the first attack, the counterattack was blocked, and then Green Link was fast enough to go for a second attack which landed. Red Link wanted the defense boost from Riley, so Red Link attacked The Shoal with his bow. Blue Link was then left with Kraken Up, which if left alone could do some serious damage. It wouldn't matter though since all the Links could take it, and with the Tri Links in formation around Riley, the Kraken Up couldn't reach any of the humans. Blue Link as still worried about missing, even though the odds were very high due to Kraken Up’s low avoid. Blue Link used the boomerang, and successfully got rid of Kraken Up. Wild Link was the last to move. There weren’t any units towards the right, but he and Kana already agreed they'd go into position, so they split up Kamabo's forces. Kana's Candid Friend has very high defence and hp, and Wild has good avoid, so they were sure they would handle any units that attack them.

The first thing Kamabo did was use ω-3 to create an energy sapping rain that affected all of the Links and the Myth Twins. This didn't bother them that much. Kamabo used Hooked, a long-range laser beam stand, to attack from afar, but it missed (it used to be a good overpowered, until one day the user decided to nerf itself). Turquoise October attacked Riley, which should have had a high chance of being fatal, as the stand is made of ghost vapour that can instantly drown people, but Green Link blocked the attack, and then defeated the stand in the counterattack. One colony stand moved up and another colony stand moved up to attack with joint force. The two colony stans consisted of tiny construction workers and a bunch of j-pop stans. Green Link was defended by the power of Rigid Paradise, but the counterattack wasn’t able to defeat one unit of the two colonies. Ink or Sink, a stand that created a null void underneath itself, attacked Wild Link, but Wild saw the approach and dodged with a very acrobatic flip, more acrobatic than usual and then Ink or Sink was defeated. Splattack, a jetpack stand, became air born and started shooting at the formation Riley was in. The attack was inaccurate to begin with, and everyone there was capable of dodging, and then red Link fired an arrow and defeated the stand. Split and Splat, a stand that is basically a gun, attacked Wild Link from two squares away, and it hit, but Wild Link only lost 1 heart. Wild had a skill that let him switch equipment in the middle of combat, so he quick shot the Split and Splat, getting rid of it. Fishing Frenzy attacked with a dragon ball spirit ball, aimed at Kana, which did hit but also only did quarter damage, and then Candid friend shot the stand. The remaining stands under Kamabo's control then retreated back towards Fins and Fiddles.

The Links then dealt with the remaining stands that fought and survived. Green Link and Red Link used bombs to hit take care of the colony stands, since those stands have a lot of hp, but can be taken care of very easily by explosions (rip Shigechi from Diamond is Unbreakable). Hooked, the long-ranged laser was taken care of by Kana. Wild Link up and shot down the stand ω-3 stopping the possibility of the rain attack .Riley and Blue Link then moved on ahead to catch up with the retreating units. It was strange the enemies were retreating though. The next turn it became clear what the purpose was.

The stand New You had a capability that wasn't known about by anyone. Anyone other than Kamabo that was. It can combine stands. It combined copied an element of Rigid Paradice, and then combined it and all the remaining stands of Kamabo, into one super stand, with Fins and Fiddles being the base of the stand. Fins and fiddles used to look like an ordinary humanoid stand. Now it looked completely different. Now it was a much bigger stand, and it looked like it was actually made out of fins, forming a humanoid that was holding a fiddle. It was now the end of Kamabo's turn. Looking at the information the set up of Fins and Fiddles provided shared what abilities this boss had. The Squid Sisters has the power of a bazooka and a forcefield. Tentacular Surface had the power of healing. 0-3 had acid rain. Cephaloparade and Kinetosis both mess with perception of reality. The stand could also create terrain effects, such as giving it the high ground (Sashimori), making the floor slippery (don't slip), and also crowding it with blackholes (Frantic Aspic). There was also a stand called Metalopod which would make its defensive stat go way higher every turn. The stats of this stand were very high. Ideally it would be defeated before it could set the terrain it was on to its favor, or it increases its defence. It was guarding the entrance to the tree, as soon as it gets defeated the tree of parliament could finally be breached. Only Wild and Kana were anywhere close enough to attack. Worst is that the stand New You transformed into Rigid Paradise during the process of combining, and made it so the one-shot-stand charm wouldn't work anymore. Neither Wild Link nor Kana had the power to defeat this stand in one turn, and Fins and Fiddles had a good chance of getting a critical hit, and was now very powerful, so Wild or Kana could get defeated. The Tri Links looked at each other. Riley also knew what to do. The Tri Links moved to Wild, and created a totem with their totem skill, with Wild at the top. Riley with Rigid Paradise then made a charm that increased the chance of a critical hit and gave it to the Links.Then Kana with Candid Friend launched the Links at the giant stand made of fins. Fins and Fiddles managed to use its fiddle to block one of the Links, but the other three got critical hits. Fins and Fiddles vanished, and the opening in the tree was now without any obstacle.

The Links and the Myth Twins weren’t sure if Kamabo planned to create that amalgamation from the beginning or not. They were glad their ingenuity managed to quickly defeat that stand, but they weren’t too worried regardless. Kamabo though was very upset that the stand he made got defeated so quickly. Kamabo formed his stand in the single pursuit of power, that is how he has always known stands to be for. All of the people approaching him were powerful, the Myth Twins he knew about prior and legitimately respected their stands. Despite their strength, they should have paled to the collection he had. Kamabo was really upset and didn't want to have to look at his enemies faces right now. Luckily, he had some allies with his tree, maybe they could take care of this situation for him. More battles will happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing strategy (or Stra Tegi as some call it) and tactics is interesting. Its sort of like a checklist in a way.
> 
> I was playing Sacred Stones as a result of my brainstorming for this chapter. Its my favorite FE game mainly due to nostalgia. Also coincidentally a cool randomizer letsplay of that game started very recently


	29. Turf Master Part 1  (Links)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of the heroes must fight a boss in the tree. The Links have never been separated to this degree, how will they fare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have planned this chapter fairly far back. We're nearing the end, how exiting!

The 6 heroes entered the opening into the tree. Inside they found a very large room filled with all sorts of plants, both ones modeled off real plants and ones invented by Kamabo's stand. The room was well lit despite a lack of light source. The roof went up pretty high, to allow trees to fill space in this room. No one cared to explore this room to look at all the plants, but the sight was quite amazing. To the left of the entrance there was a stairway to an upper level of the tree, which the heroes took immediately. The next floor had a bunch of plants that somehow acted as computer screens, each showcasing various trivia about human agriculture. The room wasn't filled though, it looked unfinished. Along the wall more plants were growing. They went up the next floor. There was absolutely nothing on this floor. The stair way ended there as well. Then some circles of glowing light appeared on the ground, 6 of them in fact. The Links and the Myth Twins were wondering what they should do, when without warning, each circle moved along to the ground, each going to one of the 6. The circles warped each one of them to a different floor of the tree. Each of them had an opponent before them.

Green Link vs Even Further

A tall platform was in the middle of this floor. It went too high up for Green Link to see what was on top of it, at least if Link had a 1st person view of the world. Link saw an archer on top of the platform, who was firing an arrow. Link got hit by an arrow. Another arrow was fired, and appeared somewhere else out of thin air, and Green Link rolled out of the way. The arrow then disappeared and appeared elsewhere. It then looked as if a bunch more arrows appeared. It seemed to Link that these were all reflections of the same arrow. He knew this for sure since from his top-down view he saw the archer only fired one arrow. Link had no idea which was the real one, and then got hit by it. His opponent was now firing a lot of arrows and manipulating portals at the same time. Link at first thought he would have to shoot an arrow of his own through the portals to hit the archer. Then Link decided to just throw a bomb up on the platform. The platform was small enough a bomb would for sure hit the stand user. The only problem was the platform was to high up to throw a bomb, at least without being able to totem. As he kept on getting arrows, he pulled a bomb out of his item bag. He also pulled out the gust jar. He threw the bomb as high up as he could, and then picked up the gust jar. He fell backwards to aim the jar upwards and shot a gust of wind that propelled the bomb onto the platform. He heard someone say ow. Then a circle appeared on the ground. Link was glad he managed to pull that trick shot (that would have been impossible in his game) first try. Link stepped on the circle and was warped up to another floor of the tree. Red Link was already on that floor. Both he and Red Link lost some hearts, so the tri Links were at half health. Red Link had just won a very similar battle.

Red vs Sucker Punch.

Red Link was getting punched by this person who was hiding in a barricade made of steel. The punches were from the stand, which was just two hands that could appear anywhere. The stand reminded Red Link of Entropical, which he fought long ago. That stand user was much braver than this stand user, who didn’t hide behind anything. Red Link knew he had to win in the interest of the other Links. Each punch did little damage, and since they shared hearts things could get disastrous if this keeps up. Red Link had become much more experienced in fighting in the real world. He managed to stab the stand as it tried to punch him. The stand didn't vanish though, this tree itself was filled with stand energy, so the charms the Links have weren’t able to make the stand go away. Getting stabbed in the hand, even if through a stand, hurts though, so the stand user surrendered.

Red and Green Link were now in a room that had 6 chairs. Someone with spikey hair wearing a red and purple Greek robe was sitting in one of them. This person’s stand was active. The stand was a television screen, that was livestreaming the fights that everyone else was in right now. The Links tried attacking the stand, but the stand had a barrier that was unbreakable. The user explained that he and his stand Turf Master aren’t for fighting, but just for creating 'gates' that can only be disabled by defeating a designated gatekeeper. He and the 'bosses' in the tree are people who respect Kamabo and support his cause. Fighting Kamabo wouldn't be possible until they all get defeated. The two Links sat down to watch the other two fights, as there was nothing they could do right now.

Blue Link vs Blitz it.

The person fighting Blue Link looked like the stereotypical Canadian lumberjack. In each hand he had a hatchet. A green backdrop surrounded the two, the backdrop being the stand. Blue Link's items weren’t available. The stand increases the density of those inside the range. All of Links items were to heavy to equip. Link himself though was fine, he and his sword moved as freely as ever, as the Links are unnaturally light to begin with. The lumberjack constantly swung a barrage of attacks at Link. Every attack was aimed well and powerful to boot. The only time the string of attacks took a break was when the lumber jack would back up, and run loops or jump over Link, to try to shake up Links defence. Blue Link could easily defend with his sword, but it was getting boring blocking so repetitively. Blue Link tried talking to the user asking why he was working for Kamabo. The lumberjack was too focused on combat to say anything. The Tri Links were taking damage for a while, but it stopped, so Blue Link just let himself get hit, then using invincibility frames he walked up to the stand user and picked him up into a totem. There’s only one way in Tri Force heroes to escape being in an enemy’s totem is to charge and release a spin attack or to be freed by someone else. Neither of those were capable of happening, but the stand user wasn't technically defeated, so Blue Link couldn't move on from this 'stage' in Turf Master's gauntlet. The boss remained silent hoping to be let go so the fight could continue. It took awhile but eventually Link was allowed to move forward.

Wild vs Heavy Lobster.

The stand user refused to talk to Wild Link. The stand Heavy Lobster was insanely good. The stand acted as armour, which could absorb the energy of Urbosa's fury, making the stand even more powerful. The stand look like gold plated knight outfit, with robot attributes. It had a high defence, but its main ability was its perfect technique. This stand could allow someone to win every single Olympic sport with ease. The stand could also generate any item it wanted. It seemed as though the user was taunting Wild Link, coming up with as many attacks as possible, and every time, each type of attack would eventually connect, no matter how well Link was dodging. From Javelins, to Shot Put, to Hammer Throw or even fencing, Wild Link had lost hearts in many different ways. Link had to heal a few times. Wild Link had gotten some hits in, but Heavy Lobster was generally able to dodge attacks using insane acrobatics. The worst trick Heavy Lobster had was its revolver skills. Link would try to dodge one way, but another bullet would cut off his path and he'd be forced to just take the hit. Currently Links foe was breakdancing while wielding a baseball bat, finding opportunities to either whack Link, or a baseball into Link. Wild Link thought back to when he first fought a guardian. It seemed impossible at first, but in reality, it only had one attack. It pulls off that attack perfectly every time, as it is a machine, and it used to kill him very easily. Now though Wild Link was very capable of deflecting that laser beam. In this case though there were so many attacks that learning how to counter one wouldn't matter, and even then, as soon as he can counter an attack, the stand could just change up the timing it uses. There is one other way to defeat guardians in botw, which is to have the right gear. Ever sinceWild Link had been summoned to the real world, he had been saving one piece of gear for when it really counts. It was indicated to be fragile the entire time. He never found a time that it would be useful and necessary to use. In this condition it was perfect, as the stand user was in close range, and nothing else was working. Wild Link was about to be hit by the baseball bat when he pulled out an ice rod. A cold gust of air surrounded Heavy Lobster, but it didn't do anything. Heavy Lobster was immune to the cold. The stand has antifrost gear in it.

The fight had been continuing for some while. Wild was getting frustrated and impatient. Heavy Lobster just pulled off a wicked volleyball jump serve. The volleyball came flying toward his face. He bumped it into the air, but he was too distracted to avoid the gold ball that was hit off a tee as Heavy Lobster landed from the serve. Fighting at a distance wasn't great, but neither was fighting up close. Wild thought again of equipment and adaptation. In Hyrule, everything was coded to behave a specific way. The stand Heavy Lobster could do things the exact same way every time if it wanted to. The thing that makes a pro at something isn't just technique though. When playing against a consistent ai the technical stuff is all that matters, but when playing against someone real, even if they seemed like an ai, there was a level of mind games to it.

Wild Link donned his master sword. He let himself get by the next few attacks. He wanted to make it seem like he had given up, which in way wasn't far from being true. Then as soon as the stand user slowed down in the attacks, and got up close, Link quickly stabbed into the stand. It didn't win the fight, but he got a combo going after that. He threw some boomerangs, used stasis, and everything else in his arsenal that he could to keep the combo going. Eventually the combo ended though. He predicted the stand user would use the revolver in order to change the momentum. With Olympian speed Heavy Lobster ran a safe distance away. While that happened, Wild used a unique way of preparing some cover from the bullets. On his travels across Canada Wild Link visited a shop and took some amiibo. He knew there was an amiibo run on his Sheikah slate that would summon a chest with a gift. Link used that rune and hid behind the chest as Heavy Lobster shot a massive amount of bullets at an impressive speed for a revolver. The stand user was very surprised by this unexpected event that actually worked. The user wasn't surprised earlier when Link started the combo, but two losses in a row did surprise the stand user. It was just shocking enough that it wasn't noticed that Wild was using magnesis to move the chest to start another attack. The chest knocked over the stand user, and then Wild Link put the chest on top of the stand user, weighing the person down so they can't get up again. This counted as a victory and Wild then got to warp into the waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stand Blitz It was originally going to show up earlier, before I came up with the idea of Turf Master. Heavy Lobster originally wasn't part of this package, but when I decided to have the Myth Twins join for the ending stretch of chapters I needed to create 2 more stands. The Heavy Lobster remix in Rainbow Curse is so powerful, so I felt like I should include it. 
> 
> Stand that is archery, stand that is sucker punching, and stand that is lumberjacks, were the ideas for the other three stands. I'm not sure what I originally had in mind for the archery stand though. I named these three after coming up with the ability, if I remember correctly. The idea with the names is that Even Further, the arrows just keep on coming always coming, just like the song and name. The other two stands are self explanatory I believe. 
> 
> I can go through my creative process in this chapter and not the last one because this one doesn't have gazillion stands.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter each of the Myth Twins go up against a boss fight, so keep reading sometime, or look forward to it if you happen to read this before that chapter is out.


	30. Turf Master part 2: The Myth Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Myth Twins each must face off a champion allied with Kamabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the villains more interesting this time. Also I wanted to have the Myth Twins star this chapter.
> 
> I was going to go into detail in the notes about the meaning of the villains, but then I decided not to do that.
> 
> Anyways, only two more chapters after this one it seems, we are nearing the end actually this time I think.

The Speedwagon Foundation met the Myth Twins while they were researching vampires. The Speedwagon foundation was very interested in their stands, as well as what they said about the vampire they claimed to have met. The twins don't associate with the foundation very much. They mostly go on their own journeys. Supposedly they met due to some paranormal activity originating from a mausoleum. They said that just before meeting the foundation for the first time, they had just finished up a trek up a magical mountain. When the twins agreed to help stop Kamabo, they said they had just finished stopping a bird with the nuclear power equivalent to the sun from escaping the underworld. The foundation has no idea if these stories are true, they can never find any evidence. They also have no idea where the Myth Twins were from. Kana says she just wants to help people, meanwhile Riley just tags along. They just show up every now and then at helpful times, and then disappear again.

Kana Vs LITAAN (Lost in Thoughts All Alone: Nohr version)

A person in a grey hoodie, grey hair, and grey pants was on a horse. The person saw Kana and said "Oh, hey, I wasn't expecting an actual person to make it into here, how cool. We were told try to recruit anyone that makes it here. I know you're probably very set on trying to stop the world from falling asleep, but, have you considered, just letting everyone peacefully dream. I'm sick of people fighting all the time.

"This isn't helping anyone though. This isn't good way of making the world 'peaceful'." Kana said

"There is no correct way to respond to the cruelty of humans. Becoming equally cruel is a wrong way, but that is not what has happened to Kamabo. He defeated a stand user that was causing pain in my family. I have decided to follow his decision on how to end human cruelty and suffering. If you don't join us, then this fight may be one of the last fights there is. I hope whoever wins doesn't waste the victory. I, Seraphim Saxen, with my stand LITAAN will do my best. Last chance, do you want to go against the route of Kamabo?"

"Yes"

Kana at that point revealed her stand. The mech had four legs, a harpoon launcher for arrows, and a defensive case. Kana hopped into the mech. Her stand Candid Friend can use the energy of water currents to transform itself into a mech, the longer it gets used it’s energy starts to fade away. This design is meant to be energy efficient, transportation efficient, while still having good fire power. It also keeps some water inside it to recycle kinetic energy back to the stand. LITAAN's user already had an attack set up and unleashed it as soon as Kana said no. A multitude of spears fell from above. Kana looked up and saw there were too many to dodge or block. The mech took some serious damage. The spears all had white Pegasus wings on them, they had all been flying around in the sky while the two were talking. The spears were stuck where they landed and were trying to fly back into the sky. Kana didn't notice there was anything above her when she was warped here. She was glad her stand was in a defensive mode, but being in a agile form and being able to dodge would have been better. She quickly looked up to see if there was anything else to be concerned of. There was a Pegasus that was about to stomp on her mech. Kana dodge rolled out of the way. The Pegasus went over to the user of LITAAN. The user of LITTAAN hopped onto the Pegasus. The Pegasus charged towards Kana. Kana used Candid Friend to grab the horse and Supplex it to the ground knocking it unconscious. The horse rider though had already jumped off the horse and landed on top of the mech. A spear was thrust into a crack in the mech. A pair of wings emerged from the crack, splitting the mech apart. Kana dissipated the mech. She still had some of her stand's tech remaining, so she wasn't defenseless yet.

Kana now had a backpack that had robotic arms on it. Held by her real arms she had an electronic plasma pizza cutter, and also a laser gun. The user of LITAAN was holding a spear that had wings on it. The horse had been knocked unconscious, so it was now 1 vs 1. LITAAN was used to grow wings on it's users back. No matter how many times Kana was attacked by spear she was able to defend the attack. Likewise, no matter how she attacked all of her attacks were dodged. Hitting a flying target with a stand infused spear that could block laser blasts was not easy, nor was stabbing someone with robot arms, even if one can swoop down from the sky. Eventually Kana's foe changed up their strategy. The spear cut multiple slashes into the wood that made up the room there were in of this hollow tree. Wings grew from these cuts, and the wings then cut into the wood to form into spears. With many more flying spears, LITAAN could add in a multitude of projectiles mixed into the close quarters combat. Kana's pizza cutter was well programmed to automatically shred incoming aerial spears though. As such one last measure was used with LITAAN to try and win the fight. From the wings of Seraphim Saxen emerged more wings, and then those wings made light cuts into themselves to make more wings. Eventually Saxen was a wing behemoth. The entire time Seraphim was making more winged spears. Once Seraphim was done immense power was used to destroy Kana's robotic tools. Kana didn't mind though, she had already had a trick up her sleeve.

Every time Kana visits a body of water, she makes a machine that can gather the waterpower for her stand, which is possible thanks to a charm Riley gave her. Even visiting parliament hill, Kana had sent a robot to go to the canal and draw waterpower. As such Kana always has excess energy to create her machines out of. While Seraphim Saxen was transforming (which was not allowed to be interrupted due to the stand Turf Master) Kana designed a new robot and made it real with Candid Friend. This robot was a cannon that would an arrow, similar to how her original mech could, except this was a big cannon made specifically for being an arrow cannon. The arrow would also release a giant electric net. After Kana's current tools were destroyed, she revealed this new design and quickly fired it. The arrow pierced the powerful layered wings of Seraphim, and the net then stopped him in his tracks. Kana won the fight, so she took the warp of Turf Masters to go to the waiting room.

Riley vs Inkstrike Shuffle

A smug looking dude in a purple, red, and black striped suit was there to greet Riley. The dude had a visor over his eyes, which was very purple and grey. He was also holding a yellow covered book. He asked "hey before you fight me, want to not do that. I get that this is a bummer for people like you and me, but think about how many people are grateful for the world ending, why can't you just be like, chill?"

"What do you mean, people like me and you, how are we alike? And why do you think people are grateful for the world turning into a dead planet with nothing more than plants?"

"I mean we’re both people who feel like we have a future. Why else would you try to stop Kamabo. " This person was starting to sound upset now. "You know! Like, I'm friends with Kamabo since childhood, and then one day he messages me announcing he can end all suffering. I hear people complaining all the time about suffering, so even though I don't want the world to end, I'm like, yeah I'm willing to sacrifice the awake conscious of every mind, just for the sake of my friend and all those who suffer through life. If I can do that so can you!"

"You do realize you don't have to do this if you don't want to. No one is obligating you. Besides you don't speak for people who feel like they have no future, or for those suffering in life. Neither does Kamabo. No one person can determine the fate of everyone just like that. I used to feel dead inside, and each day still feels like a chore, but existing is worth it. Life has a lot of coincidences, but that doesn't mean getting to be awake for another day is one. That goes for everyone, and even if you don't agree, you can't take that away from everyone, or anyone ideally."

"Well what if I disagree with you? Whatcha gonna do? You can't take away what I think. And even if you did, I'd fight you just out of spite." 

The user of Ink Strike Shuffle would create a gust of wind to launch him far away from Riley whenever Riley got close. The stand Inkstrike shuffle was capable of elemental magic. The stand was in the form of a book. Each page had a spell designed by the user that could be used whenever that page was flipped to. The user had memorized the location of every page perfectly. Rigid Paradise’s ability could make charms that could be stuck on something. The charm would manipulate a stat of the thing it was on. The purpose of each charm gets decided upon by the user upon creation, its only limit is whether the stand aura could comprehend that stat. Rigid's Paradise's aura is a sphere around the user. The stand sets a certain stat to be manipulated, and everything in the sphere gets affected. Currently the sphere was set to change the Boolean stat alive over to not alive. Inkstrike Shuffle kept on firing elemental magic attacks at Riley, but each time Riley quickly formulated a charm to she could add to her outfit that could counter it in time. For example, she made a charm with the stat 'fireproof' when attacked with fire. This was only possible due to the Riley and the death aura being able to quickly compute the stats of the attacks being sent at her. Riley kept walking towards the stand user, hoping the aura would catch him. She used a charm to max out her walking stamina, so she figured it would eventually work.

The user of Inkstrike shuffle was getting super annoyed. He had used up so many of his spells and there was no sign any of them would work. He decided it was time to use his forbidden black magic spell. It wasn't actually having anything that makes it forbidden, he just likes being able to say he has a forbidden spell because it sounds cool. The spell is similar to black magic since the elements it uses are shadows and death. A large shadow appeared on the floor underneath the floor, and then an orb rose and clenched its jaws. For a second he thought he won. In reality though this was the easiest spell to survive, since it was so similar to the aura she already had. In fact the defensive charm she made for this spell had the stat 'absorb dark magic'.

The light without a light source in the room suddenly dimmed. A cascade of dark energy bullets filled the entire room, all coming from where Riley was. The stand's aura was now capable of filling the entire room as bullets. The user of Ink Strike Shuffle managed to carefully evade the attack though. It wasn't aimed directly at him, and a lot of the bullets were slow moving and/or predictable. The bullet barrage ended, but then he realized he didn't know where Riley was. He turned around and discovered Riley was right behind him. He used a gust of wind to launch himself away. Riley though had made charm with the 'max increase random accuracy' stat and placed it on a charm that would add the 'unconscious' stat which she put in the gust of wind. The charm flew right onto the user of Inkstrike shuffle. With Riley having won the battle, she was now allowed to warp to the waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way recently a satire article was published that was inspired by the same principal that inspired the stand Turf Master: https://thehardtimes.net/harddrive/couple-knows-theyre-about-to-fight-after-force-field-appears-on-apartment-door/
> 
> Anyway, the song Inkstrike Shuffle is written for a foe who keeps their distance, so I tried to reflect that in the stand fight. The stand is based off fire emblem magic, and was going to originally be the foe of Wild Link in the previous chapter.
> 
> LITAAN I based it's ability on Shigure, his pegasus and his spear. There were many other possibilities I had in mind for this stand. Lost in Thoughts All Alone is one of the greatest parts of fire emblem fates(insert something making fun of fates here). Seraphim Saxen is a very fitting name for that character, except Saxen means sword, not spear. Corrin means spear apparently. Weird since Corrin uses a sword, but I guess his forward smash is like a spear. 
> 
> Rigid Paradise is a really fun song to play. It has some neat interpretations online too. I discovered one by Swing-holic today (:  
The stand is based off the charm that the Jiang-shi have, which is so aesthetic. The Jiang-shi in Spelunky and the Jiang-shi hat in splatoon are both so great to look at. The whole having as much free will as Dedf1sh is not so cool though.
> 
> Candid Friend has a lot of interpretations, and a lot of them are really good, superb even. The three versions in official Touhou games are all really good, those and my general understanding of Nitori were the basis of the stand Candid Friend.


	31. Real Sole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Link's confrontation against Kamabo is so close to happening, but Kamabo throws in one last diversion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the final chapter half way done. This chapter was planned for quite a while, thought it still kind of was added just because I can. There was a chance this would be part of the final chapter, but I decided this and the final chapter should be seperate.

The four Links and the Myth Twins were now all in the same room again. The user of Turf Master activated a portal on the ground and told them it would bring all of them to the top of the tree where Kamabo is. The 6 heroes looked at each other, and all at once stepped into the circle on the ground. Next thing they knew they were standing on a giant green platform high in the sky, where they had a view of all of Ottawa. They finally got to learn what Kamabo looked like. Kamabo wore three layers of shirts. A blue long sleeve shirt, a red tshirt above, and then an orange tanktop on top. He also wore two layers of pants, grey long pants and purple shorts overtop. His stand had scrawny limbs, with a bunch of talon arms around its torso. Its face was like a bird beak but in the 5th dimension, intersecting and interrupting itself in the visible dimension. It had giant floating arms surrounding it, with an outer layer of floating abstract shapes around it as well. The stand was holding up Kamabo in the air to make it look as if he were levitating. The stand Turf Master was currently in effect, and it was put in place for some upcoming monologue Kamabo was about to dish out.

"I was taking a nap, you interrupted it, how dare you. You know, there are 4 things that everyone shares in common. The need to sleep, need for food, need for water, and need for air. Most of you before me don't need any of those, which truly disturbs me. Most people would say those are only the bottom of the needs pyramid, but I think those are at the top. I tried to find self actualization, but learning about philosophy makes me tired, or upset. Life is a constant struggle. Sleep is peaceful, and pure. Dreams are where the wonder is. It may be escapist, but in my world, the only thing there is sleep, and the food, air, and water is plentiful. I would have gone to slumber without bothering anyone, except I figured since the possibility was there, I should maximize my stand energy and share the joy I have, not having to be awake. Sleep is like a free trial of death, which is a season of our existence nobody really knows about. Each day is like an episode of our life, that concludes with sleep. There is a phrase called being woke, but am I the only woke enough to realize the goal should not be to be woke, but to just, rest, eternally? People like to do things, but its almost like sleep is the rest that makes things worth doing. I cannot imagine a world without sleep, but I can imagine one without wake." Kamabo stared into the distance for a good while. No one said anything for a while. Kamabo then continued. "I may have let my power get to my head. Being woke, being ignorant, I really should have cleared my head with a nap at least. Forcing people to try to act out my will to those who try to escape it, why did that ever seem like a good idea? My power is good enough that whether through coincedence or meaning, I feel myself compelled put the world into slumber, and I should have done it on my own. Despite that regret, I want to finish my nap before fighting ya’ll, so how about ya'll fight the stand users that were with you Links when you first met me."

The stand The Jazz Police and also Real Sole apparated in front of the 6. Then a loud bird cry was heard, followed by many more bird cry sounds. An alarming amount of birds, both big and small, flew to the top of the tree, all of them ready to attack all those standing at the top. Kana quickly made a mechanical fortress that would protect them from all the birds. She then got to work on designing a mech that could fight the bird army. The birds were throwing a variety of attacks, both physical and magical, at the fortress, but none were putting the fort at risk. Unfortunately though, The Jazz Police had already made it into the fortress, it zoomed in while the fortress was being apparated by Candid Friend. Wild Link swung at The Jazz Police but the stand easily dodged the attack. Wild Link was attacked but he also dodged the attack, which put him and the jazz police in slow motion. The Jazz Police was able to dodge Wild’s fury rush, due to time being slowed down for just the two, the Tri Links were easily able to hit The Jazz Police as it avoided Wild.

Kana was still working on designing the logistics of the bird slayer mech fort, when everyone noticed the birds weren’t making as much noise attacking the fort. Riley looked out of a periscope. She saw that the birds’ attention were drawn towards an aerial fort made of dirt that was approaching. A bunch of people jumped out of the fort and started attacking the birds. The people were all people the Links had fought since being brought into the real world. Two Italian gangsters, with Riptide Rupture and Entropical were fighting swarms of realistic birds. Three pirates were there as well. Yoko Yumoto and an army of coral soldiers were fighting swarms of strange birds. Morgan Puffer was using buoyant boogie to let Murata to float around the sky. Murata's Shipwreckin' was very effective against the very intimidating giant birds. From inside the floating fort of dirt were Konre and Earl with Muck Warfare and Greenwich in the Sky were there, and they used their powers to attack as many birds as they can with their fort.

From another direction, more help had arrived. Namida and Jabre were commanding a blimp made out of ocean water. Harvey Har with his stand Chopscrewy jumped out and basically flew around and fought birds that were camping in the air. The user of dedf1sh was holding a basketball and was using their giant stand to fight the giant-sized birds. Eight-Legged Advance was also another giant stand attacking giant birds, but it was unclear where the user was. Fin Tangle was fighting as many birds as he could with Bottom Feeders. Albert was there too but his stand isn't helpful fighting birds, so he was using a gun and a sword. Deluge Dirge was clearly present as fish rained from the stratosphere, knocking birds out of their flight. A bunch of birds got stuck in the world of Color Pulse, Acid Hues and Spectacle Space. Soon enough all the birds Chirpy Chips had made since Kamabo having retaken control of that stand, had been defeated. The Links, Kana and Riley, didn't have to do anything.

Kamabo woke up, as Turf Masters was scripted to wake him up as soon as the current trial is over. Kamabo muttered to himself "how did that get finished so fast." Then Kamabo saw everyone that had arrived, some of whom he was still blackmailing with his curse. They all looked at him. He stared back at them. He said, "Ah, I see that the dream I gave Jelfonzo did not cause his stand to attack the Links, but rather summon allies that would help them." Then just as in the Smash Bros Mode, World of Light, a bunch of giant energy beams were fired from Kamabo Tartar's stand, everyone tried, but no one could dodge the lasers, and everyone outside of Kana's fort fell asleep. The dirt of Muck Warfare's fort and the water the blimp made by Seaskape fell to the floor of solid leaves. Riley had made charms for Kana and herself that would keep them awake. Kamabo knew the Links and the Myth Twins were in the mechanical fort, so he used some stand energy to disintegrate it with a laser beam. Kamabo, who was still being held by his stand floating in the air, moved towards the 6 people still awake atop the tree. Kamabo announced " Is the probability one wins determined in the past, present or future? It does not matter, you not losing to anyone until now only means you will lose without a chance of winning. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally The Jazz Police and Wild would just keep getting faster and faster until The Jazz Police implodes, but in BOTW, in the actual coding of the game, thats not really how it works. 
> 
> Does it make sence that all the foes that the Links fought that are still alive can show up to help fight against an army of birds that Chirpy Chips made while under Kamabo's control? Yes, since Jelfonzo has the ability to subtly change the reality of those that it summons. Why did it only summon people who the Links have fought? I could come up with a reason, but I'll just go ahead and say its because thats what I think is cool.
> 
> Next chapter is the last chapter I promise


	32. Nasty Majesty #$@%* Dudes Be #$@%* Sleepin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Kamabo was challenged, his stand Nasty Majesty got upgraded into the op Nasty Majesty #$@%* Dudes Be #$@%* Sleepin. Kamabo fights the Tri Force Heroes + Wild Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the conclusion for this story.

When Kamabo joined the Speedwagon foundation long ago, his stand was called Frozen Fantasy. Its appearance was that of a glove made of ice. When worn it gived the appearance of the air becoming cooler. Plants become obedient to the user, and animals become sleepy. Kamabo could make conditions under which people fall asleep, and under which plants behave in certain ways. That was just from the mere presence of the glove. Frozen Fantasy could also be used to sculpt plants out of air. Kamabo felt like this stand was the most powerful stand ever. In the foundation he traveled the world a lot, and often he would feel restless over how much suffering there is. Kamabo started using his stand on himself to help himself sleep. He also surrounded himself with plants of his own creation. He even took control of real plants so they would do chores for him. One day Kamabo got to visit where a special meteorite was held. He and some other stand users were meant to guard the rock. Everyday Kamabo would spend his free time isolated in his room, often sleeping. He wanted to know the importance of the meteorite. He eventually learned the rock had a lethal virus, that is in a way the origin of stands. Kamabo generally liked the work that the Speedwagon foundation did, but he didn’t understand the importance of keeping and protecting this meteorite. Using some strategy and his stands power, Kamabo managed to defeat his fellow guards who trusted him. He went into the room with the space rock. He could feel that in the presence of the rock his stand was becoming stronger. Frozen Fantasy could now make people sleep forever. It could also absorb the stand energy of others. Kamabo at first felt like everyone deserved a chance to get access to the space rock, but then he decided instead he would just let everyone go permanent sleep instead. He let his fellow guards to wake up, but he put to sleep the memory that they ever had a fight. Kamabo resigned from the foundation, and travelled around the world looking for stand users to face. Every year he would return to where the rock was stored and sneak in, defeat any stand users if he had to, and absorb more stand energy from the rock. His stand later looked completely different, and he renamed it to Nasty Majesty. He kept travelling, until one day while he was in Ottawa he decided he was ready have his stand take over the world.

Kamabo’s stand had been so powerful for so long he had forgotten he ever had a stand named Frozen Fantasy. He also forgot how challenging some stand fights were. Kamabo never really considered anything a result of effort. Things were either powerful and won, or not powerful and lossed. Everytime a stand user had defied his expectation, he simply felt like he was underestimating their power, and nothing else. Kamabo despised the Links to cause so much disruption in his plan.

Kamabo's stand, Nasty Majesty _**$@%* Dudes Be #$@%* Sleepin,**_ sent out a blast of giant laser beams. The Links got vaporized. Kamabo looked at where they were once standing, and simply said, good. Kana and Riley were still there though. Riley made a charm for the two of them that made them survive the lasers. Kamabo glanced at them, and was very mad. He didn’t know it, but Kana and Riley had faced very powerful opponents before. The two have stands that compliment each other very well, and are in general very versatile. The two of them also have fought in combat that does not involve stands, that involves lots of lasers. The Myth Twins were powerful without stands. Riley made two charms that would counter the rule that stands can’t attack Kamabo though, just to be safe. They were ready to defeat Kamabo.

Just then the tri Links re-appeared. They had 1 fairy left. Kamabo shot another laser at the Links. The Links now had a game over. On three 3ds cartridges, the bits of ram that store data about the Links returned to normal, except not quite. If one were to take Jelfonzo’s 3ds card and put it into the 3ds at this moment, the only thing that would happen is the 3ds would play the song Ink Another Day out of its speakers. Green Link couldn’t stop hearing this song, even though he felt like he was in a game over screen for Tri Force Heroes. Green Link realized that there was an option to continue where there normally wasn’t. He selected the continue option. Then he and the other two Tri Links were back on top of the tree. Kamabo shot another laser at them. Kamabo hadn’t even gotten to start fighting the Kana and Riley yet, he was getting very annoyed. The Tri Force Heroes appeared again though. This time there was a song that was audible to those on top of the tree. The inspirational melody of Calamari Inkantation was blasting loudly from thin air. Kamabo looked enraged. He fired more lasers. “HOW MANY LIVES DO YOU HAVE!” he shouted. This time though his lasers were blocked. Blue Link made a shield, that was in the form of a calamari ring, with an invisible barrier within the hole. Kamabo kept on attacking the Links. Kamabo realized that the Links now had stands. The surplus of stand energy that he vaporized them with had given them stands. He was at least glad the Links didn’t have offensive move that could hurt him. Just then an incredibly loud soundwave hit Kamabo. The song originated from a device that was from Red Links stand, the sound wave was of the song I Am Octavio. Kamabo forgot about the presence of the Myth Twins. Kana and Riley were surprised at the development that just happened, and were content just watching Kamabo and the Links fight. Riley wished Rigid Paradise could make a charm that can materialize popcorn, but alas, it could not.

Wild Link was looking through all the saves in his save log. None of them would let him go back to earth. The save feature was always disabled on earth. Then he heard the song Ink Another Day. A save file with an image of Green Link appeared in his save log. He selected it, and appeared back on top of the tree. Wild Link saw the Links fighting Kamabo. The two parties were just exchanging attempts at hitting eachother with energy beams. Wild Link felt a strange sense of melancholy. The song Into The Light was playing in his head. He closed his eyes and thought about the many other wielders of the Triforce of Courage. Then, gradually, each one appeared on the tree. The Link from the first two adventures from the NES era appeared. This Link, the Link of Legend, now had the stand Undertow which can weakly pull anything within a kilometer from him downward and into place. Kamabo didn’t realize that he was no longer in the air when his stand got hit by this new Link. No explanation was needed for the Link to know to attack Kamabo. The Link of Legend then got hit by a laser, but he respawned soon after. The Link from Spirit Tracks then appeared. His stand, Now or Never, was a giant train, with tracks as well. The tracks went around the perimeter of the platform they were on, and acted as a magical seal that Kamabo could not escape. The train went around in circles, and would hurt anyone if they ended up in its way. The hero of trains was using his items like the boomerang to try to damage Kamabo's stand. The Link of Hyrule Warriors appeared next. His stand Hightide Era was armour made out of sponge. He got hit with a laser but the sponge just absorbed the laser, and he fired the lasers back. There were more and more things that Kamabo had to keep track of. Kamabo created clones of his stand to help him out. This made it easier for the Links to deal damage as there were more targets, but Kamabo was now doing more attacks as well. The Hero of Twilight appeared and his stand was Off the Hook. He could apparate grind rails and conveyor belt launchers into the workd with his mind. He zoomed around on his spinner dodging lasers and would every once in a while successfully hit Kamabo or a copy of Nasty Majesty _**#$@%* Dudes Be #$@%* Sleepin**_. The Hero of Time showed up with the strange ability to duplicate time. With his stand Without a Dop Doubt each Link could choose two actions simultaneously and whichever one had the better result would get chosen. The Hero of the Sky showed up. He felt at home up on a platform in the sky. He went up to a copy of Nasty Majesty _**#$@%* Dudes Be #$@%* Sleepin**_ and started talking to it. His stand Lookin’ Fresh locked the two into a very long onesided conversation. Each copy of Nasty Majesty _**#$@%* Dudes Be #$@%* Sleepin**_ had a lot of hp, so being able to trap one into doing nothing was very helpful. The Link from A Link Between Worlds showed up, with the song Fly Octo Fly stuck in his head. A bunch of flying propeller blades flew around him which he realized he could control and then he sent them flying toward Kamabo. No matter how much damage all the Links took, they would respawn soon enouph. Kamabo and his stand had a lot of hp, but Kamabo could tell the only way to win would be to defeat all the Links at once to deactivate all their stands temporarily. Then he would have to run away as the Links have infinite lives now. Kamabo’s attacks were relentless, but so were the Link’s stands, swords, and items.

More and more Links were showing up. The Minish Cap Link showed up. His stand was extremely powerful, but it had low range. His stand was Zest Fest. The stand took the form of plant roots that wrapped around his sword. Anything his sword stabs would have all of its energy drained, with no chance of escape. Blue Tri Link helped him out by using shields to protect Minish Link as he gets close to a copy of Kamabo’s stand, where then Minish’s stand could be used. The Links all realized that attacking individually wasn’t as effective as attacking as a team. A group of Links together pushed part of Kamabo’s stand collective into the train of Now or Never. The Links from Four Swords GBA appeared with the stand City of Color. Their stand boosted the abilities of everyone, and the four of them focused on helping co ordinate all the Links. The Hero of Awakening showed up. His stand Tide Goes Out dampened the power of Kamabo’s stand. Then the Links from Four Sword Adventure spawned and their stand Bomb Rush Blush let them throw bombs of all sorts, in really rapid succession. It didn’t take too long from then for Kamabo’s stand’s hp to drop to 0. Kamabo raised up his hands and surrendered.

Wind Waker Link and CDI Link then appeared. The song Maritime Memory could be heard in the air. All the plants that Kamabo made faded away. Everyone around the world who was cursed to sleep woke up. Not many understood what happened, and the world kept on keeping on. The tree on Parliament hill was gone, but the platform that was on top remained. All the people who were in the tree, like the user of Turfmasters, the user of Fins and Fiddles, and also Jelfonzo, found themselves on top of the tree, where everyone who helped fight against the birds was. Some of them talked to eachother, and most wanted to leave quickly so they could back to their regular life. The Links remained on the platform, surrounding Kamabo. Jelfonzo went to them and asked the Links what they were going to do now. The Links ignored Kamabo. CDI Link said to Kamabo “Gee, you sure could do better.” Jelfonzo and Kamabo and everyone else there then watched as all the Links paraglided away. Then everyone used their stands to get all of them except Kamabo to ground level safely.

Kamabo was left all alone on floating platform of leaves. He realized he somehow had the stand Frozen Fantasy like he used to long ago. He used it to create a vine to lower himself safely to ground level. That vine and the platform in the sky then faded away. He wasn't sure what do our how to feel. He felt like he had a fresh start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the goal to include every single Splatoon song with an actual in-lore name into this story? Not really, but that almost happenned. 
> 
> I might write a bonus chapter, maybe not.


End file.
